Rio 2, Another Love Story
by Xerxes King of Kings
Summary: This is my personal story of 2 lovebirds that meet Blu, Jewel and the rest of the gang in the Amazon Rainforest, Also take note that I do not own the original Rio and Rio 2 characters. But I hope you enjoy the colorful characters and humorous moments.
1. Chapter 1:The beginning

**Alright guys this is my first fan fiction so without further due I hope you guys enjoy it**

* * *

><p>It was a glorious day in the Amazon, the birds were singing and the sun was shining that's what the spix macaw Jake had thought before he had landed beak-up on the jungle floor, one moment ago he was singing and flying with the birds of the jungle but then everything went black, "what happened?" he asked rubbing his head, "Oh my god I'm soooo sorry" a feminine voice rang out to him, he asked again "What? Who are you? What just happened?" "Oh dear, now your bleeding, oh crap, I'm no good in an emergency," the voice said in a worried tone, Jake finally opened his eyes to see one of the most beautiful birds in the world, "Oh…., Uh…., Hi" Jake stuttered out of his beak looking dreamily at her, "Hey! Are you all right" she said extending a wing to pull him up, he accepted and got on his talons. He just stared at this beauty and looked into her baby blue eyes and said "Wow" in a dreamy voice, "Uh….Hey are you all right?" she asked for probably the third time, "What? Oh yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Jake replied "Okay good, cause your looking at me weird" She stated, "Oh…. Sorry it's just that your so," It took Jake a lot of courage to say this last word, but my all means he was being truthful, "beautiful" he said as his voice trailed off as he looked into her eyes, she blushed to his compliment, this was the first time a male had called her this, well, at least the first time someone was truthful and not trying to take advantage of her. She smiled awkwardly and asked "So what's your name?" snapping Jake out of his dreamy state, "Oh my name is Jake, nice to meet you Ms., Um…. What's your name?" he answered extending a talon to shake, "Oh…. Um….Uh…. my name is Valerie" Val replied still blushing, "well it was a pleasure to meet you Valerie".<p>

In a panic to lose this male who literally crashed into her life Valerie grabbed him and turned him around "Wait!" she yelled, this sudden change in tone startled Jake, he lost his footing, his head found the ground in mere milliseconds, "Oh god! Not again" Valerie exclaimed, Jake looked up to see a very concerned Valerie looking down on him, he huffed angrily, but his mood was soon lightened when Valerie asked "So why are you here?" "Well, first this is this the Amazon Rain forest?" Valerie was bewildered by his question, "Well duh! Don't you live here?" she asked quizzically "Actually no, I don't." he stated, "Oh then where are you from?" she asked again, "I'm from a beautiful city called Rio de Janeiro, it's far south from the Amazon" he replied to Valerie's twenty questions, "So do you have any family around here?" Valerie asked, Jake's expression saddened at the word "family", he just looked to the ground with a great pain in his heart, "God damn it! See this is why everyone hates me, because I always screw things up!" she yelled while sniffling , Jake was in more shock than sadness now, "Hey, hey it's OK, don't worry I'm here for you" as soon as he had said this Valerie buried herself in Jake's chest feathers, this was probably the most comforting feeling either of them had ever felt, "It's just so unfair!" Valerie said throughout sobs, "Whatever do you mean Valerie?" Jake asked, "Nothing, it's nothing okay" Valerie replied trying to cover up her past life, "Okay, Okay I understand my back story isn't perfect either" Jake said trying to comfort her, "Really?" she asked, when she looked up she had a terrible look of grief on her face, "Yeah really," he replied "and I would be happy to tell you all about it if you help me find a nest to sleep in" "Oh that's no problem, come with me," Valerie said while lifting her wings, happy to see her in a happier mood he agreed and the flew off.

They landed in a beautiful tree with flowers laced around the entrance, "Alright you can stay here for the night," Valerie said "you're not my mate but hey this is the only hollow around" Jake was a bit startled by her sentence, "Um….okay" he replied nervously. Valerie patted the area next to her in the nest and looked at Jake "Well don't just stand there! C'mon Jake I'm not going to bite you" she said seductively and batted her long eyelashes at him. This only made Jake more finicky and nervous, "Ugh…. C'mon already" she said as she got up and wrapped her wing around his body and brought him towards the nest, "Now you bring your arm around me and then I rest my head right here" Valerie said as she pointed with her wing and snuggled her head into Jake's chest. Valerie sighed, it was a long time since she had snuggled with someone that had actually cared for her, and for Jake, this was the first time he had snuggled with a girl, he liked the warm feeling it was a fulfilling thing for that emptiness of having no mate, his thoughts were disrupted when he heard Valerie say something in her sleep, "Oh Jake" she whispered "that tickles, stop" Valerie giggled seductively, Jake couldn't help but think about what Valerie was dreaming, but he quickly shook the thought away. The next morning Jake awoke feeling very comfortable, he almost jumped out of the nest when he saw why he was so comfortable, his answer was the beautiful angel who had rested her head onto his chest, Jake had never been this close to a girl but at the same time not close at all, they had only met yesterday but they seemed like they had known each other forever, all his rustling had woken Valerie, "Good morning Valerie" Jake said nervously, Valerie adjusted her eyes to see Jake who was now preening her head crest feathers, as she recalled the events from last night she smiled at the memory of her forcing Jake to sleep with her, "Oh hello my whittle cuddle bear" Jake could hear the seductiveness in her voice, but what she did next really surprised him, "Come here you" she said in a soothing voice and then pulled him in for a very long passionate kiss. Jake just sat there bewildered by what Valerie had just done.

"You know you could call me Val" she said as she ran her feather tip down his beak and onto his chest, "Oh okay" Jake laughed nervously, he soon found himself staring into Val's eyes, he then sighed happily, for probably the first time in a very long time, "Jake!" Val yelled, "What?!" he said surprised by her change in tone, "You're staring at me, again!" she said giving him a funny look, "Oh, well its kinda hard not to," Jake said with a crimson face, "What'd you mean by that?" she said staring back at him, "well your just so, so, so..." Jake was at a loss of words to describe Val without embarrassing himself, "beautiful" he finally said, "Well you, you are very, very handsome" Val said rubbing her head on his neck to make their snuggling last even longer, "Hey Val?," Jake started, "Yeah Jake?" Val replied, "Should I go get breakfast?" he asked, Val thought for a while, on one hand she was really hungry, and on the other she just wanted to snuggle with Jake, It was a couple of seconds before she answered with a unsure answer, "I-I guess so," Jake was about to get up, but Val pulled him down for a passionate kiss, "Be careful, OK?" she said with a look of worry, "Don't worry Val, I'll be fine" Jake said returning a kiss to her. And with that Jake flew off to find some breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2:New friends

**Alright guys this is chapter 2, sorry about the slow production, it's just that my internet will randomly crash, so when I go to save it deleted chapter 2.**

**But anyway please review on how you like it but send PM's for suggestions. Thanks.**

**Sincerely,**

**Jacobblu2000 **

* * *

><p>Jake had flown for some time now and he hadn't seen a papaya, banana, mango, or orange tree anywhere, while he had his head low he didn't even notice the cerulean female Spix macaw flying right towards him. Jake's thoughts were soon interrupted by a loud thud, just like when he had met Val he found himself sprawled on his back looking upwards, "Ow! Were you even watching where you were going!? Huh num nuts!?" a very, very angry female voice yelled, before Jake could usher a word she huffed and said "Ugh! Males!" Jake took a moment to recuperate from what just happened, "Great two times in less than two damned days," Jake mumbled softly,but not soft enough. "Excuse me?!" the even angrier female said, "Um...Ah...I-I nothing, I didn't say anything" Jake said frantically trying to cover up what he had said "Liar" she said firmly, Jake made a sound between a huff and a growl, "Fine, I'll tell you," "Good" she replied happily that she had won the little argument, "Alright so I am new here in the Amazon, and the first few seconds I had flown I ran into a girl named Val, literally, who by the way is the most beautiful, kind, compassionate, and caring bird that I have ever met, and I think I love her." Jake confessed but then he thought,<em> how can I express my feelings to a complete stranger but not her? <em>This saddened Jake's expression, she noticed this, "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, do you doubt your love for her?" she asked surprised, "What?! NO! I really do love her." he said confidently, "OK good, I would hate for love to got to waste" she said with a smile, Jake looked up to see her smile which made his mood lighten, "I don't believe I caught your name, may I ask?" Jake asked, "yes you may, and my name is Jewel. What's yours?" she replied, "Oh right, my name is Jake. It's nice to meet you Jewel" Jake answered shaking her wing, "Hey would you like to meet Val?" Jake asked, "Sure I've got nothing to do at the moment, lead the way Jake" Jewel said as they lifted themselves off the jungle floor and into the air.

As they were soaring Jake remembered the entire reason why he was out her, food, "Hey Jewel wait up I need to get a papaya or two" Jake said as he started to scan the area for any papaya trees. Finally Jake found a tree that had two hand/palm sized papaya's and plucked them, _these will do_ he thought, Jewel helped him carry the second papaya to the hollow, they could now see the flower rimmed hollow. Jake sighed happily at the sight, he was glad to see Val again. Jake landed first, he had told Jewel to land quietly as well so he could surprise Val, he saw that she was fixing the nest, so he slowly crept over and put a wing around her, he then whispered in her ear "Honey I'm home" at first Val was startled by the wing but when she heard Jake say 'Honey I'm home' she relaxed and rested her head onto his shoulder "I'm glad you're home, sweet cheeks" she replied sweetly, but her attitude soon changed when she saw Jewel on the rim of the hollow, "Jake who in god's blue earth is that" she said grudging her beak, "Oh that's Jewel she's just a friend and besides she has a family," Jake said reassuringly "and you should know that I would never cheat on you," he said staring into her eyes, "Never ever, Val you should know that" Val sighed a sigh of relief she knew there was going to be no argument with him about the visitor, she walked over to Jewel and extended her wing "Nice to meet you I'm Valerie" Val said, "You too, Jake's told me a lot about you" Jewel replied, "Like what?" Val asked curiously, "Oh he said that you're the most beautiful, kind, compassionate, and caring bird that he has ever met," Jewel answered as she saw Jake shaking his wing over his throat motioning that she shut it, "Oh and one more thing, he said he loves you" Jewel added, looking slyly at Jake to see his reaction, he looked at her terrified _why had she done that_ he thought dreadfully,_ with my luck she'll probably slap me. _

_W_aiting for the worst he closed his eyes, but when he didn't feel her wing come across his face he slowly opened his eye to see both girls looking at him. Val had a seductive smile on her face, "Oh you really think that baby" she said slyly, they found each other coming closer, and in sooner then no time they were kissing passionately, "I love you too Jake" Val said, "I love you more Val" Jake said sweetly, they forgot all about Jewel sitting there when Jake broke the kiss and looked to Jewel, "I'm sorry Jewel not much of a visit, is it?" Jake laughed nervously, he watched as Val kept kissing him, "Val, Honey, not now" he said shaking Val out of her lust filled state. "Aw... We were just getting started" Val said glumly, "Jewel where do you live?" Val asked, Jake was surprised because he didn't think that Val liked Jewel, "Well, my family is originally from a city called Rio de Janerio south from here,but now were living with the Spix Macaw tribe temporarily here" Jewel answered, Jake's eyes widened to both comments

1. Jewel came from his home town in Rio.

2. There were even more Spix Macaw's than he thought, _a whole tribe that must be like hundreds of them!_

Jake's shocked expression was clearly visible, he looked like he had seen a ghost, "what is it honey?" Val asked looking at his shocked face "whats wrong Jake?", "Val didn't you hear her me and you aren't the only two!" Jake exclaimed, "what am I not good enough for you" she said glaring at him, "What no no no no, your great for me, but we can live with our species! The only problem is that you have your hollow here, would you be willing to move?" Jake asked, Val quickly answered "as long as your with me I'm fine" there was a full out smile on Jake's face,they kissed again looking into each others eyes. "Jewel? I'd hate to ask but can you lead us there?" Jake asked politely, "Sure no problem, lets go right now" Jewel replied happily, Val pecked Jake's beak and said "lets go baby" Jake returned the peck by giving a kiss to Val, "Alright honey, lets go"

And so the trio took off towards the Spix Macaw tribe singing along with the birds of the Amazon.


	3. Chapter 3: The Spix tribe Part 1

**Alright guys this is chapter 3, expect a lot of humor between the characters this chapter because were meeting at least 5 more characters. **

**Any way enough chit-chat let's get to the story. (P.S) Thank you all reading the story so far, honestly I didn't think there would be this many people reading the story, 174 people!, to me that's amazing.**

* * *

><p>"How much longer?" Jake whined, his wings were growing tired, Jake, Val, and Jewel had been flying for at least an hour straight, no stops, no anything, not even a food break, "About another 20 minutes" replied Jewel, "Ugh..." Val grumbled, this was the worst flight of her life, a million questions filled her head like; 'why cant we rest up' and 'why is she pushing us so hard to fly this long'. The 20 minutes soon turned to 10 and then to 1 minute, "Alright guys, were here!" Jewel announced gleefully as they landed on a branch overlooking a very scenic waterfall. "It's beautiful" exclaimed Val, "But not as beautiful as some people" Jake whispered in her ear, Val was blushing madly at his comment, Jewel looked over to see her blushing a devilish smile formed on her beak as she thought of a way to bring them closer, since she was on the right side of Val, she pushed Val on Jake and then hid. <strong>(<strong>**Time lapse like 1 minute ago) **Val was blushing at Jake's comment until it faded as soon as she was pushed on Jake, "Uh...What was that?" Val asked as she looked around to see who had pushed her, she then looked at Jake who's chest was now slowly rising with each nervous breath that he took, Val took this moment as an opportunity to get closer to Jake, "Hey fluffy" she said playfully as she snuggled into his chest, they laid there for about a minute, drowning out anything and everything around them, Jake looked at her and Val looked back at him, there face's came closer, closer, and closer, until their beaks hit each others beak, both laughed, they tried again but they were interrupted again, but this time instead of their beaks hitting, a small dark blue adolescent Spix Macaw crashed into them, this caused both of them to fall off the branch towards the ground.

Jake and Val's fall was softened by other branches and bushes, Jake landed first, this resulted in a painful "OW!" from him, he was sprawled on his back facing the sky with his eyes closed, he finally opened his eyes but only to see Val screaming while she fell, he could see that she was following his almost exact route to the ground. Val landed on him with a hard impact on his chest "Oof!"Jake grunted, "Oh I'm sorry honey" Val quickly said feeling worried that she may have broken a bone in Jake's body "Are you OK? You're not hurt are you?" Jake asked, "Me? You're worried about me? I just crushed you, and you ask if I'm OK?" Val said with the uttermost disbelief at how caring Jake was, "Well," Val huffed, "I'm okay, but what about you Jake, are you OK?" Val asked checking all around his body for any open wounds or broken bones, "Yes Val I'm fine" he reassured her, "Okay that's good, but do you have any idea what happened?" Val asked, her question was soon answered by a very, very angry Jewel, "Tiago!" she yelled, "yea mum?" he asked, "What was that?! Is that a new hobby, flying into people?" Jewel asked angrily, "Well Uncle Pedro and Nico said it was okay" Tiago stated, with Tiago's answer Jewel saw the yellow canary and red-crested cardinal hiding behind a leaf laughing hysterically. This angered Jewel even more, her two new friends were having a romantic moment but Nico and Pedro had to ruin it, her expression soon changed when she heard a nerdy but familiar voice, "Cheese and sprinkles Jewel, where on earth have you been?" he asked, Jewel smiled happily as she recognized who it was.

Jake and Val had finally recovered from their fall and flew back up to the same branch to where Jewel, Tiago, and a new face were standing, "Sorry you guys, my son can be a little out of control sometimes" Jewel said as she glared at Tiago as if suggesting that he apologize, Tiago quickly caught on from his mother's death stare, "Sorry Mr. and Mrs. ..." Tiago was at a loss of words, he looked frantically to his parents for help, "Um...I-I...Uh... BYE!" he yelled and scattered off, clearly mad Jewel spoke "Damn it, I'll go get him". "Soooooooooo, you must be Blu" Val said as if she were asking, "Oh, yeah I'm Blu, nice to meet you" Blu said as he extended to both Jake and Val, "Right back at ya Blu" both Jake and Val said in unison, they looked at each other and laughed at how their minds thought alike. "Wait how did you two know my name?" Blu asked curiously, "Oh Jewel told us everything that had happened in Rio" Val answered, "Everything?" Blu questioned thinking back to when the plane was falling from the sky and he had jumped, out of pure love, for her. "Well not everything, just up to the point where the plane was going down" Val said, "Oh" was all Blu could say, he was clearly embarrassed that Jewel had told them about their time in Rio.

Jewel flew down to where Blu, Jake, and Val stood on the branch, in tow she had Tiago right behind her, "Hey guys" Jewel said as she landed next to Blu, "Hey Jewel" both Jake and Val said with a yawn, they were really tired, especially Jake, all that flying and flying, it really took a toll on him. "Oh that's right a hollow, Hm... I guess you guys could sleep in Roberto's hollow with us" she said in a unsure tone, "who's Roberto?" Jake asked, "Oh you'll see soon enough" Blu huffed in a cross tone. "Com'on you guys lets go" Jewel said as she started to flap her wings.


	4. Chapter 4: The Spix tribe Part 2

**This is chapter 4 guys, and the second part of 'The Spix Tribe' chapter and this is a really long chapter compared to the others, But anyway I've blabbed my mouth quite enough, So here you guys go.**

* * *

><p>Blu and Jewel were the first to land inside Roberto's hollow, Jake and Val were quick to follow their landing, they had to keep making stops for Jake because he was not used to flying like this. As soon as Jake and Val landed Jake collapsed on the floor out of pure exhaustion, "Welcome back" a melodic voice rang out to the five Spix macaws, "Oh great," Blu huffed angrily "its the show off". Val looked at this bird, he was handsome she could give him that, but something about him, made her distrust him. Jake analyzed him, he could now see why Blu had pure hatred and jealousy for this bird, he was a complete man-whore, who only cared about girls. "Hey Roberto, we're back" Jewel said happily, "I see you've brought some friends as well" Roberto responded in a very chipper tone, "Hi! I'm Valerie, It's nice to meet you Roberto" Val said trying her most not to show her distrust in him. "So what about you" Roberto asked turning to Jake, "Oh I'm Jake, and this is my girlfriend Valerie" Jake answered, he wanted to make sure that the ground rules were plain and simple, Val was his and his alone, after all they had literally crashed into each others lives. "Yeah I just met her, two seconds ago" Roberto said with a questioning look, "Yeah I Know" Jake replied hatefully. Their conversation was soon interrupted by two feminine voices, "Mommy! Daddy!" they yelled, "Bia! Carla! Where have you gals been?!" asked Blu and Jewel together. "We were with Aunt Mimi, sorry we didn't ask for consent" said Bia who looked sorrowful, "Whoa! What's with the long face Bia? Were not mad?" Blu said as he preened her crest feathers. Nobody noticed Jake who was now sleeping where he stood with his eyes open, "Jake, Jake?, Jake!" Val yelled, "What!? I didn't eat the mango I swear!" Jake yelled back in his sleeping trance, Val couldn't help but burst out laughing, this of course had woken Jake up. "Who? What? Where?" he blurted out, he soon noticed Jewel, Blu, Roberto, Val, Carla, Bia, and Tiago all staring and laughing at him, "God did I say something when I was out?" he asked completely oblivious to why they were laughing hysterically. "Oh it's nothing baby" Val said as she laid her head onto Jake's chest, "Okay good" Jake said with a sigh of relief. "Hey Roberto?" Jewel started, "Yeah Jewel" Roberto asked, "Could Jake and Val maybe stay here until they find a good nest or hollow to live in?" Jewel asked almost begging Roberto, "Of course Jewel, I would never turn down such bright souls such as they." Roberto answered, "Oh thank you so much Roberto" Jewel joyfully said. "Hey lovebirds follow me!" Jewel shouted teasingly at Jake and Val, Jake and Val did as she said and followed her up to a nest in a separate area of the tree, amazingly Roberto gave them a scenic nest on top of the tree. "Jake would you look at this view! It's incredible!" Val exclaimed swiveling her head around to see the entire room, "I'll admit it's a good view, but the view of you Val, is much more stunning than any sight on earth" Jake said gazing into Val's eyes. She couldn't help but blush, because once again Jake was talking in that sweet and caring voice, she decided that as much as she loved being wooed by Jake they needed sleep. "Come on baby cakes, let's get some rest." she said as she rubbed her head against his neck, but before they drifted off together, they gave each other a very passionate kiss.<p>

"Wakey Wakey Sleeping Beauties!" Jewel yelled up to Jake and Val, "Guys?" Jewel said as she curiously poke her head through the stairwell that led to their nest. She wound her way through the tree's gnarly passage ways to finally find Val who was currently sleeping on top of Jake, who was sound asleep, Jewel huffed angrily at herself, _This is really gonna be hard to do, they look like such a cute couple _Jewel thought, but finally she decided that she needed to wake them, because today was the day that they met Eduardo and Mimi. She mustered as much courage as she could and shoved the two lovebirds out of the nest causing Jake to groan in pain from the day before when Val had fallen on top of him when Tiago flew into him, "What!? What's happening?" Jake shouted as he quickly got to his talons and started looking around the room. Jewel couldn't help but laugh at them, "What's so funny Jewel?" Jake asked in a quite annoyed tone, "I said. GET UP!" Jewel shouted in his ear as she pushed him and Jewel out of the nest and onto the hollow's floor, this resulted in a 'OW!' from Jake and Val, "Okay, Okay, just let us get up" Val said as she rubbed her eyes with her wings, "Alright, don't take to long cuz lunch is ready!" shouted Jewel as she hopped down the small branches leading downstairs, "Wait?! Lunch?!" Jake exclaimed, Jewel poked her head up again and replied "Yeah! You two are real late sleepers. If you two had kids, trust me, you'd know why Blu and I wake up so damn early" at the mention of 'kids' Val looked at Jake with what Jake thought was a deep longing for a family, Jake understood her longing, neither of them had family at least not anymore, all they had was each other. Jake put a wing on her, "Let's go get that lunch, alright?" Jake said trying to muster a smile for Val's sake, "Okay, but first I want a kiss," Val said rubbing her head under his chin, "Please... for me" she pleaded again, "How could I say no to a face like that" Jake responded happily as he kissed Val passionately. Now it was Tiago who poked his tiny, mischievous head up only to yell in disgust, "Ugh... All this kissing!" Jake and Val swiveled their heads toward Tiago who would frequently poke his head up, finally Val spoke up "Yes Tiago?" Val didn't want Tiago to screw this up, not again, she wanted to hold this moment for as long as she could, "Um... lunch time" he finally piped up. "Come on Val let's go" Jake said pulling away from their kiss, clearly mad Val agreed.

"So nice of you two to join us" Jewel joked, "Ha ha very funny Jewel" Val said testily with a hard glare in her eyes, all she wanted was a family, she was tired of being alone in this world, _maybe I should ask him, I mean could we really do it? _she thought to herself for a moment but quickly shook the though away, _not right now, maybe after we've met the tribe._ Val was so deep in thought that she never heard everyone calling her name, "VAL!" Jake finally yelled to get her attention, "Uh Hun?" she asked, "I asked if you're ready to go" Jake restated, "go where?," she questioned "Is it somewhere private?" Val added. With her answer Jake just smacked his face with his wing, "Oh My God Val! No!, Were going to the tribe, remember?!" Jake said raising his voice, "Oh yeah them, I forgot about them" she said dumbly, Jake just huffed, it was no use her mind wondered elsewhere from their conversation. He shook her awake, she finally gained her senses, "Jake aren't you ready?" everyone stared at her, it was like she was in her own little world, Jake, Blu, and Jewel burst out laughing at the fact that Val was completely oblivious to what she had previously said, she slowly crept over to Jake and whispered, "Honey, What did I say?" Jake laughed even harder, this infuriated her because she hated being laughed at, it reminded her of some particular times as a chick. "Don't laugh at me!" she shouted at him, Jake took a step back, he had never been yelled at like this by her, she had gotten a bit demanding but never angry, "Val... I'm sorry" Jake apologized not knowing what he had said to upset her. Jake's gloomy demeanor gave off his hurt feelings, "It's okay Jake, I'm just remembering bad memories," Val said as she looked down in a feeling of half anger and half sadness. They had completely forgotten about Blu, Jewel, Carla, Bia, and Tiago standing behind them, "Hey guys let's go we should go introduce you to Eduardo and Mimi." Jewel stated as she motioned her wing to the opening in the tree. "Alright Val let's go" Jake said as he started to flap his wings, "No!" Val yelled as she turned him around, "What is..." Jake started but was cut off when Val gave him a surprise kiss, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you" she said as she started to tear up, but Jake stopped her, "Val it's fine" Val looked at him with her glistening eyes, "really?" she asked, Jake responded with a passionate kiss. "Hey we're getting good at this ya know" Val said teasingly, "tell me about it, each kiss is better than the last" Jake said as he rubbed his beak with her's. "Guys! Enough with the lovey-dovey shenanigans!" yelled Jewel, they both yelled back to the now airborne Jewel, "We're not your kids Jewel!" "Well you might as well be, because I'm the one who's watching over you!" Jewel yelled back to them. "Come on Jake let's fly!" Val yelled as she flapped her wings, "Right behind you Val!"

They all approached Eduardo and Mimi who were talking on a branch over looking a small festival that was currently taking place for Jewel's return home. "Daddy? Mimi?" Jewel slowly said as she approached, "Oh my little wild flower what is it that you need?" Mimi answered in a jolly tone, "I just want to introduce some of my friends that I've met recently" Jewel said pointing to Jake and Val, "Hmph! I see you brought the pet as well" Eduardo said swiveling his towards Blu's position, "Daddy stop kidding around" Jewel said childishly, Jake and Val had never seen Jewel act this way, she was acting like her own daughter Carla, rambunctious and sweet. Jake whispered into Val's ear, "Is Jewel two-faced or something?" Val couldn't help but giggle at Jake's comment. Finally Eduardo and Mimi turned their attention to the two love birds, who were preening each others feathers. "I hear that Jewel's friend Roberto is kindly giving shelter to you two." Eduardo stated, "Yes, yes he is and it was a very kind thing to do for us travelers" Val replied confidently as she looked directly into Eduardo's harsh glare. "What about you boy, gonna let your sweetheart do all the talking?!" Eduardo said raising his voice, "No sir, it's nice to meet the both of you" Jake said extending a talon to Eduardo then Mimi. "Good to see someone has some actual jungle knowledge" Eduardo complimented, but at the same time he was giving Blu a hateful glare. "Well you lot let's enjoy the festival!" Mimi shouted to the whole population of Spix Macaw's. Jake and Val looked at each other and shared a kiss, "Maybe we can have some privacy tonight" Val said seductively while waist bumping Jake. Jake just laughed nervously, "Hey Val?" "Yeah" "Do you wanna dance?" Val was overjoyed, _This is gonna be THE perfect night_ they both thought.


	5. Chapter 5: The Perfect Night

**Alright I have to say that this will probably be the shortest chapter because it only takes place after Jake and Val are introduced to Eduardo and Mimi. So if you think the chapter is too short I'm sorry, and don't forget to review what you think.**

**Regards,**

**Jacobblu2000**

* * *

><p>"After you my darling" Jake said as he motioned a wing towards the dance floor, "Oh a gentleman" Val replied seductively, as Jake guided Val to the dance floor she pulled his wings causing him to fall in the middle of the dance floor. "Val what was that for?" Jake asked as he side-stepped towards the edge of the dance floor. "Were gonna show these birds how to party" Val replied confidentially. Jake hesitated for a moment, he had never danced...ever! Val grabbed his wing and she spun him around, "Like this scaredy cat" she said as she placed his wing on her shoulder and her waist, "Now I put my wings here. And now... just follow my lead okay" Val whispered, "O-Okay" Jake replied nervously. They danced harmoniously, <em>nothing could ruin this moment, <em>thought Val, _not even Tiago could ruin this _Val added to her thought. Their dancing soon caught the attention of the two city birds who ruined their moment before hand, of course it was non other than the carnival kings, Nico and Pedro, "Dang birdies you got some moves!" exclaimed Pedro, "Huh? Are you talking to us?" Jake asked confused, "No we were just talking to the other couple dancing romantically" Nico sarcastically said, "Thank you" Val said who didn't even bother to look up at the two birds who had just complimented on their dancing. Jake heard the two samba crazed birds whisper something, "Hey man I think she wants it" Pedro whispered, "I know isn't it obvious!" Nico nearly shouted, "Who wants what?" asked Jake who was completely oblivious to the topic they were talking about, "Um... Nothing, Nothing!" exclaimed Nico, Pedro on the other hand wanted to tell him, but before he could blurt it out Nico flew over to Jake and whispered something in his ear, "Meet us by the pond at 8:00 sharp got it" Jake looked at them quizzically, "Why?" he asked, "Just be there kay birdie boy?" Pedro answered as he flew off with Nico in tow. "Be where?" Val asked, "Oh... I-It's nothing, don't worry about it" Jake replied trying to cover up his plans with Nico and Pedro. As they ended their dance Jake told Val that she should go hangout with Jewel, "Awww... Why can't I hangout with the guys?" Val asked half curious and half begging Jake to go. "I think it's best if you go hangout with Jewel" Jake stated as he leaned in for a kiss from Val, "Okay but be safe!" Val shouted as he flew off.

Jake landed at the pond and he immediately began looking for the two birds, but instead he found three birds, Nico, Pedro, and Blu. "Hey guys what's so important that you have to tell me right this instant?" he asked, "Well... Its about your baby girl Val" Pedro said who at the moment had a mischievous grin on his beak, "Blu did you know this?" Jake asked looking to him, "Well yeah, kinda..." Blu mumbled nervously, "Well what is it?!" Jake asked direly. "Okay promise you wont freak out?" asked the three friends before him, "I talon promise now what is it that you need to tell me?" Jake asked for probably the hundredth time. "Okay, okay, are you ready?" asked Pedro, "If I didn't want to know would I be asking?" Jake said raising his voice. The four birds leaned in "She wants to..."


	6. Chapter 6: Desires

**I know some people wanna know what Val wanted wait till half way into the chapter. And if any of you are interested I have another story that I'm writing about LEGO: Legends of Chima, so if any of you like this story then I think you'll like that story to, and don't be afraid to tell me what you feel about this chapter and my other story. And this will probably be another short chapter as it is a follow up to last chapter, so enjoy.**

**Regards,  
>Jacobblu2000<strong>

* * *

><p>Val was tired, really tired, but her longing for Jake grew like a weed in a garden, "Val? Are you alright?" Jewel asked as she looked at her friend, "What? Oh-Oh yeah I'm alright, I just miss Jake" she sighed sadly, "Hey don't get so glum, he'll be back soon don't worry" Jewel assured her as she patted her back with her wing, Val just looked towards the moon and sighed again. Jewel had no idea why Val was depressed until it dawned on her, <em>was she having hormonal mood swings?<em> Jewel thought, she decided to approach Val, "Hey Val?" she asked, "Yeah Jewel?" Val answered, "Are you... Um... pregnant?" Jewel finally spat out, "Oh I wish" Val said dreamily, "Well have you asked Jake?" Jewel asked trying not to come off to hard, "No, I don't think he's ready" Val replied getting even more depressed. "Well I think you should just give him some more time to think it over, and try dropping some hints" Jewel said trying to cheer her up, "Hints like what?" Val asked, "Hmm..., bring up kids or 'alone time', I gotta agree it's funny to see them get all nervous" Jewel replied with a lustful grin.

As the two girls continued their night and talked about various 'topics', across the jungle a bewildered Jake just looked at his three friends with a face of shock "H-How did you find out?" Jake wondered, "Cant you see the lust in her eyes?" asked Nico, "Come on bird you've gotta see it" Pedro said moving his eyebrows up and down, Jake just looked at them, "Why didn't you guys tell me before?"Jake asked still shocked that Val wanted to mate so soon, but at the same time he could understand why she wanted to, neither of them had any family, at least not anymore. Jake just sat there and thought,_ should I? Is it too soon? Will she understand if I say no?_ a million thoughts bombarded his head, "Hold on, I know what ya thinking" said Pedro, "Really you do?" asked Jake hoping that Pedro knew what to do, "Yeah bird you wanna know how you gonna get ya girl satisfied!" Pedro said nodding his head, "WHAT! That wasn't what I was thinking at all!" Jake shouted, "Damn bird calm down, I was only kidding" Pedro said as he hid behind Blu due to Jake's sudden change in tone. Blu walked over to Jake and placed a wing on Jake's shoulder, "At least she's not in heat" Blu said trying to cheer Jake up, "Heat?" asked Jake who was thoroughly confused, "Wait you don't know what 'heat' is?" All three of them asked surprised, "Never heard of it" Jake answered still confused, "Well look at it this way, It's basically when female really love a male and she goes through a phase where she does anything to mate with that male." Blu explained, "And how long will it last and how will I know?" Jake asked wanting to know more, "About 2 days or a week, and trust me you'll know" Blu assured him.

"I gotta go!" exclaimed Blu and Jake at the same time as they saw the sun beginning to rise in the opposite direction of where they were facing. Jake and Blu bid Nico and Pedro farewell and they flew off towards Roberto's hollow. Jake was greeted by a bone crushing hug from non other then Val, he gasped for air, "Val, Val air!" he gagged out between breathes, Val kept holding on, it finally took Blu and Jewel to pull Val off of Jake so he could breathe, "Thanks you guys" he wheezed, "No problemamo buddy" Jewel replied. As Jake and Val laid down in their nest at the top of the tree, Blu and Jewel were talking just a floor below them, "Hey Jewel?" Blu began, "Yeah honey?" replied Jewel, "Have you noticed an increase of lust capacity in Val?" he asked, "Capa- what?" asked Jewel confused by Blu's choice of wording, Blu sighed "It means the amount of something" Jewel understood now, "Oh... Well now that you mention it yeah I have" she replied, "Well if and when Val goes into heat we need to help Jake no matter what okay" Blu stated trying to lay the laws of the situation, "Fine, but your gonna have to make up for the fun in some way" Jewel agreed as she pecked Blu's beak.


	7. Chapter 7:Heat of the hunt Part 1

**Alright guys here is the next chapter I really hope you enjoy it, and I strongly encourage that you PM or comment suggestions, but PM's might be better.**

**Many thanks,**  
><strong>Jacobblu2000<strong>

* * *

><p>Jake thought about what Blu, Nico, and Pedro had said, "Once a year she will do what ever it takes for you to mate with her" those were Blu's exact words, and to be honest they were a bit frightening to him, who knows when but Val would become lust struck and go crazy for love. He looked at her, she was asleep and peaceful, <em>but for how long? <em>he asked himself, he sighed, Jake deeply hoped that he could get support from his friends. Jake got up slowly trying hard not to wake Val up, but he spoke to soon, "Where do you think your going?" a sweet but demanding voice asked, _Crap! _Jake screamed in his head, "Um... Out for a fly" Jake replied casually, "I really need to stretch my wings" Jake stated tilting the conversation in his favor, "Be back soon and you might get a treat" she said seductively, Jake shifted uneasily, W_as this what Blu meant? _he thought, he walked down the branch steps to the main entrance hollow, Jake found Roberto crashed in a nest, he laughed at the sight of the hung over 'Fabio' Macaw, Jake lifted his wings and flew off, he looked around the jungle for something to relive himself of all the stress, Val,mating,kids, It was all so stressful. As Jake flew around, Jewel had just gotten up and was about get food when she heard stomping upstairs, so she decided to check it out. "Why can't you man up and mate!" an angered Val shouted, Jewel expected to find Val yelling at Jake but she only found a distressed Val yelling to herself, Jewel couldn't help but giggle, but Val heard her and whipped around "Jake?!" she asked, "Nope just me" Jewel said as she walked up the steps, "Well have you seen him?" Val asked desperately, "No can't say that I have" Jewel replied truthfully. "Hmph!" Val huffed frustrated, "Well why do you need him?" asked Jewel, "Well what else, we need to mate!" Val shouted, "Oh no," Jewel whispered, "this is gonna get bad" she added. Val sat on a branch outside of the little sky-bar that she shared with Jake, she looked in every possible direction to find where Jake could be coming from, "Finally..." Val said as she saw Jake alight on the branch outside of Roberto's tree.

Jake poked his beak into the hollow to see Jewel coming down the steps, "Psst... Psst... Jewel... Hey Jewel" Jake whispered not wanting to alert Val that he was back. "Yeah Jake?" Jewel asked, "Have you seen Val?" Jake asked, "Oh yeah, looks like the heat has already started, am I right?" Jewel replied, "How'd you know?" "Oh Blu told me you know he's not that good of a secret holder" "I should have guessed so" their conversation was soon interrupted by a squeal, "Speak of the devil" Jewel said as she backed away from Jake, Val came rushing down the steps and started to fly directly towards him. He was crushed by the immense velocity from Val's impact, Jake wheezed in response, he was in sheer pain, but his emotion turned from shock to confusion as Val kept trying to kiss Jake repeatedly, "V-Val what are you doing?" Jake asked as she lowered her position on his body, he lifted her off him and jumped back "Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa, what do you think you're doing?" "Isn't it clear honey bunch" she replied, "Yeah some pretty damn strong messages, and even if we were to do it this is definitely not the place to do it" Jake said trying to get as much distance from Val as he could. "Why? Is it because you don't love me?" Val said trying to get Jake vulnerable, "Kids NOW!" Jewel and Blu yelled together, Val was pinned by Carla, Bia, and Tiago, "Don't even try to struggle Mrs. Val, the possibility of you escaping and overwhelming us is approximately 25.9% possible" Bia said as she scribbled on her note pad, "Yeah what brainiac said" Tiago agreed, "I dunno she's one fierce lover" Carla said doubting that only the three of them could hold down a lust driven grown up and fully fledged female spix macaw. Val struggled as the three kids held her down, "GET OFF ME YOU PUTRID POULTRY!" she screamed, "Actually were not chickens, you do know that right?" said Bia as she effortlessly laid on Val's wing. However the lust driven Val thought of something, "What happened? Is everyone alright?" she asked lying about every word she said, "Wow! That was really fast!," Jewel exclaimed, "I guess it varies on different gals, mine on Blu lasted much longer." "Are you sure mom she could be lying" stated Bia, Val wanted that little know-it-all to clamp that big beak of her's shut, _SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! _Val screamed in her head, "Nonsense Bia, I'm almost certain that she's done with her heat" Jewel replied confidently, "Okay what ever you say" Bia responded as she got off of Val's wing, Tiago stepped on her beak causing Val to snap he beak at him, she shot him a glare, and if looks could kill Tiago would have died right then and there. Val slowly got up, _Wait for it Val, just wait for it _Val told herself, as soon as the kids had backed away Val yelled "Ha suckers!" she flapped her wings and was soon airborne, "Wow, you were sooooo sure weren't you mom?" Carla said sarcastically, Jewel shot her a glare, "Well, God help Jake" She said as she watched the lust crazed spix macaw my off.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright I hope you guys liked this chapter, and like I said last chapter I'm making another story so if you wanna check it out go see.<br>****Before I go please leave a review or PM me for suggestions for the story.**

**Thanks again,  
>Jacobblu2000<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Heat of the Hunt Part 2

"I'll find him and when I do were gonna have some fun" Val said under her breath as she flew faster and faster in the direction of Jake's last know location, she had literally searched in every nook and cranny in the Spix Macaw tribe. "Ugh! Why do you make it so hard to find you!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, little did she know that Jake had been right under her beak the whole time, the only thing that kept him safe was the mud coating that he had applied to himself. "Alright keep it cool, keep it cool, she wont see me" Jake told himself as he slowly crept across the jungle floor. "Alright keep close but don't let her see you Jake. Okay Jake? Yeah okay" he told himself, "You know that's not healthy," a voice said, "AH!" Jake screamed in response thinking that the bird was Val. In response to his scream the bird yelped and fell from where it was perched, the bird cowered behind his own wings. Jake stared at the bird, at first he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him, this macaw was purple! Jake rubbed his eyes and just stared at the bird, the purple Spix Macaw had three feathers drooping over his face, one feather was blue and the rest purple, "What?!" Jake asked looking bewildered at the adolescent macaw, "You're purple?!" Jake blurted out, "Yeah, something wrong with that?" the bird asked, "No, No, it's just that I've never seen a purple macaw before" Jake answered, "Well now you have my names..." the bird was about to finish the sentence when Val had swooped down and tackled Jake, Jake just groaned, he knew what Val wanted but he wouldn't do it, not if she was like this. "Oh I missed you so much!" she yelled as she hugged Jake and squished his head into her breast feathers, "Val, Val I wont mate with you when you're like this, I wont, this isn't you, ...this is a lust craved girl who wants to mate" Jake finally spat it out, but to his horror Val smiled, "So you will do it! Yes, I mean... Yeah" Jake stuttered, "Don't worry we'll go some where private" Val said as she wrapped wing around his body. "Hey! Lady I was having a conversation here!" the bird yelled, Val just glared at him, she pulled him close to her and whispered, "If you try to screw this up you'll pay" she threatened, the bird cowered behind his wing again trying to block Val's face from his. "Understood?!" Val asked pulling the bird closer. "Uh... Um... Yes, Yes ma'am" the bird answered still hiding behind his wing, "Good!" Val said satisfied with the bird's answer. "Now your coming with me" Val stated as she pulled Jake towards a hollow, Jake mouthed the words_ 'HELP' _to the bird, after a few seconds of pumping himself up to attempt a daring rescue mission for this stranger, the macaw charged Val, he pushed the two away from each other sending a spiraling Val flying towards a mud pile, "You little..." Val yelled before eating a beak full of mud, "Ha Ha! High five come on!" the bird yelled holding up his wing, Jake just stared at Val who was cursing and cussing at what had just happened. "Hey come on! You gotta go! Now!" the bird said pushing Jake away from Val. "Wait what's your name?" Jake asked quickly, "Crexis, Now go!" he yelled pushing Jake with all his might.

Crexis had finally gotten Jake airborne, he looked towards where Val used to be, she was gone..., "Oh no" Crexis sighed in despair, he turned around to find Val looming over him like one of the scientists from the labs, he gave a shudder and darted off before Val could catch him, "No one understands, and no one ever will" he said upset by the disturbing memories from the to Crexis, Jake had gotten enough time to get a head start on escaping Val, he flew back towards Roberto's hollow, he landed in the hollow "Hello? Blu? Jewel?" Jake asked cautiously, "NOW!" a voice yelled, Jake was soon sprawled onto the floor with three individual weights on him, "Ugh!" Jake grunted, "Oh its only Mr. Jake" one of the weights said, relieved Jake picked himself up causing the three chicks to go tumbling off of his body. "So how'd it go?" he heard Jewel ask, "Painful" Jake replied, "Sorry I left you hanging there" she apologized, "It's fine, but do you know anywhere that I could hide?" Jake asked, "Yea, now that you mention it, there's one right here" Jewel said leading Jake to a barely noticeable room with a single nest, "Perfect I can hide here for at least a couple days" Jake stated, "And I promise that I wont tell Val, if she comes by looking for you" Jewel said patting Jake on the back with her wing. Jake layed down in the bed and rested, but he felt cold, he didn't have a partner to share the nest with, "These are gonna be the most loneliest days of my life" Jake grunted as he settled down in the nest... alone.


	9. Chapter 9: Burning out

**Alright guys this is the ninth chapter and it may end up being one of the funniest, and I must thank Crexis the purple Spix Macaw for giving me an OC to use in this story. If any of you readers have an OC you want to add ask me, but it must be reasonable nothing crazy okay?**

* * *

><p>Jake looked outside, he felt groggy, he had been hiding for two days in a small room in Roberto's hollow, on the other hand his lust crazed girlfriend Val had been searching the whole time, but amazingly she had not even broke a sweat. She was determined to find Jake, she wanted him, she wanted him bad.<p>

"Hey! Hey Hell Lady! Wake up! Lady are you dead?" a voice asked nudging Val with his talon, "Jake!?" she yelled jumping up hoping that her beloved would be with her, but she was put down when she found non-other then Crexis. "Oh it's you" she grumbled disappointed, "Hey I'm not that bad, you jerk!" Crexis yelled at her, Val fell flat on her face due to the aggressiveness in Crexis' voice, "Jeez you're a touchy one aren't ya" Val stated as she wiped the dirt off of her feathers, "I could really go for a short preening session... and I wish Jake were here" Val huffed. Crexis looked at her, "whats 'Preening'?" he asked, "Oh it's this great things that friends do for each other, the rid their friend of the bad feathers, and keep their feathers clean." Val explained, Crexis still looked confused, "Here let me show you" Val said as she came closer, "Whoa! Why are you so close to me?" Crexis asked a bit nervous, "I'm showing you, now stay still" she responded, "Okay" Crexis replied still unsure. It felt weirder and weirder as Val brought her beak through Crexis feathers, finally Crexis couldn't handle it, "STOP!" Crexis yelled, "What did I break a shaft?" Val asked, "No it's too weird! Get away from me Hell lady" Crexis yelled as he flew off, "Oh no, you did not just call me Hell lady" Val shouted as she took after him.

Crexis flew towards a large hollow in a series of trees, _I really pissed her off_ Crexis thought as he pushed himself even harder to fly faster than his max speed. "Get back here!" a distant Val yelled, a head poked out of the hollow that Crexis was heading towards, "Hello?" the male asked, but it was too late, Crexis had been flying so fast he couldn't stop himself from ramming head on to the macaw who had stuck his head out. BANG! Crexis collided with the male head on, "OW! I really gotta get used to this wild life stuff" he said shaking his head, "You really need to watch where your..." he began, but Crexis pleaded "Please she'll kill me, hide me!" "Okay, but who's chasing you" the male asked, "The Hell Lady!" Crexis cried as he hid behind him, "Alright hide back there" the bird pointed towards a small separate hollow, "Thanks" Crexis whispered as he ran to the room. "Hey Val, What brings you here?" the macaw asked, "Can it Blu, I saw him fly in here!" Val yelled as she searched the hollow, Blu backed up a bit nervous by Val's attitude. In the smaller hollow Crexis nearly yelled when he saw who else was in the hollow, "You?!" Crexis whispered, "What are you doing here?!" Jake asked astonished, "I'm hiding from the Hell Lady" Crexis answered as he caught his breath, "You mean Val?" Jake asked who was trying to suppress a laugh, "Yeah yeah, the creepy lady" Crexis replied, "She's not creepy, she's sweet, compassionate, cute, and don't forget her great personality" Jake stated in a dreamy state, "You must be blind" Crexis said surprised at Jake's words. There was a sudden thud and Blu yelled "Val! Val! Are you all right?!" he asked frantically, no response, Jake stuck his head around the corner, Val had collapsed, Jake quickly rushed to her side, "Val! Wake up!" he yelled, he felt her head, her head was ice cold. Jake quickly rushed her to the nest that they shared above the main hollow, he laid down with her, he snuggled with her body trying to warm her up.

Jake sat there for hours when she started to stir, Jake nearly jumped up out of pure happiness "Jake?" she asked as she slowly picked up her head, "Oh thank heavens you're all right!" Jake shouted as he hugged her, "Wha-What happened?!" she asked tired, "You were in heat, and then you fainted, you scared me S***less!" Jake said as he started to preen her crest feathers, "I've been waiting for a good preening session" she said with a little giggle, "I've been waiting for you to be you for almost three days" Jake said as he picked her head up and kissed her, "I've been waiting for something else too" Val said blushing, "Yeah I already know, but we cant do it here" Jake said as he kissed her again.


	10. Chapter 10: Friends for a Lone Wolf

**This chapter is going to stray away from Jake and Val for a while, but don't worry they'll be back next chapter. This chapter is going to be mostly about Crexis and meeting Blu's family.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Blu stared at the adolescent before him, not only did he look like a Spix Macaw, which was still shocking to Blu since he thought that he and his family were the only Spix's left, but this bird was purple. "Are you done gawking at my feathers sir?" Crexis said snapping Blu out of his daze, "Huh? Oh... sorry its just that your purple and you look like a Spix Macaw" Blu stated, "Well it's a long story" Crexis said as his expression saddened. <em>Crap Blu what did you do! <em>Blu yelled in thought, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up memories, my bad." Blu said patting Crexis on the back, "Oh, no that's alright, no bother" Crexis said who was trying to muster a smile. Blu was about to ask where Crexis came from when Tiago zipped into the hollow, Tiago was in tears of laughter, Blu took a second, "Tiago, what did you do this time?" he asked, "Ssshhhhh." Tiago warned, Blu gave him a quizzical look but his questions were soon answered by a raging Carla whose face was covered in mud, "Wheres that little brat! Dad, did Tiago pass by here?" she asked, "Um... No..." Blu said trying to lie his best, Carla noticed a blue feather behind her dad, "Aha! Found you!" she exclaimed as she pulled the bird from out behind her father, this resulted in a 'Ow!' Carla thought she had pulled her brother but this bird was purple, "What?" Carla said thoroughly confused. Crexis had been thrown on his beak, "Ow! What was that for?" he asked her, "Oh, I'm sorry I thought you were my brother" Carla replied still confused, "Well I can assure you that I am not your brother" Crexis said replied rubbing his beak, "Well see ya, I gotta find that runt of a brother" she said turning her attention towards the hollow entrance, where Tiago was desperately trying to escape, "Nun un, Not so fast you blue feathered rat!" she yelled as she charged her brother.

Carla sat atop Tiago with a victory smile, she loved being the oldest.  
>"Carla please get off your brother! Or else..." Blu threatened, "Or else what?" she asked, Blu took a moment "Hmmm..." he hummed, "Lets see what could I, AHA!" Carla looked at him with dread, <em>Oh no what is he gonna take from me? <em>she asked herself, "Gimme your Ipod" Blu demanded calmly, "WHAT!?" Carla shrieked, "No Dad please it's my life!" she begged, "Whoa cool! You have an Ipod?! What generation is it?" Crexis blurted out, Blu, Carla, and Tiago looked at him in disbelief, "You know what an Ipod is?" Carla asked amazed, "Yea one of the _ had one when they..." Crexis' voice trailed off, "One of the what?" Blu asked, "Oh it's nothing just bad memories" Crexis replied. Blu signaled his kids to stop asking so many questions, and they obliged. At the moment Carla, Tiago, and Crexis talked about music, Ipods, and dancing. "You know some friends and I are planning a special carnaval for this year, ya wanna help?" Carla asked, "Wha? Me? You? Help? Together" Crexis stuttered, although he was brave and daring, but girls, girls got to him, it was like a weird tingly feeling, he could handle snakes, and crocs, but girls were the worst, they made Crexis all nervous. "What the matter frog in your throat?" she asked, technically a frog could never fit in our throats" Bia said as she landed in the hollow, "Ugh... great now the brainiac's here" exclaimed Tiago, "You're just like dad, a bbbiiiggg NERD!" he teased, Bia just rolled her eyes in response, "Okay simpleton" she huffed as walked over towards Carla, but something stopped her, stopped her dead in her tracks. Bia rushed over to Crexis, she looked him up and down, "Whoa! When did you get here? And why are you purple?" she asked as she picked up his wings and checked his feathers, "This is definitely going in my journal!" Bia exclaimed. "So Crexis, about that carnaval show you in?" Carla asked again, "Oh y-yeah sure" he replied.

Crexis was about to fly out of the hollow when Jewel landed in front of him, "AH THE HELL LADY!" Crexis yelled, like before he wasn't afraid of a lot of things but Girls and Val scared him, "Hell lady?" Jewel asked, "Have we met?" Jewel asked, Crexis looked up, this wasn't Val. He sighed in relief, "I thought you were someone else" Crexis stated, "Well who is the hell lady?" Jewel asked, Blu walked over to Jewel and whispered something in her ear. "He means Val" Jewel looked at Blu and burst out laughing, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she yelled, "Are you serious?!" she asked in disbelief, "What is it? Was it something I said?" Crexis asked confused, "No, no its just that you met Val at a bad time that's all" Blu explained, "Oh... whys that?" Crexis questioned, "She was in heat" Jewel answered, "Heat?" Crexis asked. "You'll understand when you're older" Jewel said as she preened the back of Blu's head, "Actually speaking about preening it looks like you could use a good preen" Jewel stated, at the word 'preen' Crexis cringed, when ever he heard that word he thought of Val and how she had chased him into the very hollow that they were standing in right now. "Carla! Bia! Come here, you need to practice your preening!" Jewel shouted, "Oh no!" Crexis mumbled in despair, "this cant be happening!" he yelled as the three girls started to run their beaks through his feathers, he felt awkward, awkward and uncomfortable, he shook his feathers causing the three girls to back off giving him room, Crexis took a deep breath, "Alright bub hold still! I need the practice" Carla stated as she held Crexis in her wings. _Maybe, just maybe, she might understand. Just maybe._


	11. Chapter 12: The day after

**I just watched a new Rio 2 clip called 'Beautiful Creatures' and there is a couple that are dancing together that almost looks exactly like Jake and Val, if you wanna see who I'm talking about click on this URL in and watch the couple of Spix macaw's a 1:06. And if your super lazy (Like me) look at the end of the chapter for the picture. Any ways I hope you enjoy this Chapter. **

Rio 2 | Beautiful Creatures | 20th Century Fox - YouTube

* * *

><p>In a hollow not far from the Spix tribes main gathering hollow, 2 birds layed in an empty clearing exhausted from their previous night. These two birds were no-other than Jake and Val, last night they had become mates, although they were completely oblivious to a fact that would change them forever, they were happy, they had each other, and life couldn't be better... or so they thought. A cool breeze filled the hollow, and shook the two of them awake, Jake yawned and stretched his wings, "Morning hubby" Val greeted as she pulled him closer to her so they could snuggle more. "Morning Val" Jake said as he wrapped his wings around her, they smiled at each other with pure happiness, "Should I go get breakfast?" Jake asked, "It can wait, I think we should get back to Roberto's hollow first" Val replied picking her head up from Jake's chest, "Alright then, let's go" Jake exclaimed as he started to flap his wings, "Wait!," Val yelled, Jake turned around, "What is it? Are you hurt?" he asked curiously, "Well... It's just...Last night...Um...all that thrusting... Well it made me really tired, So can you carry me?" she asked blushing a bit, "Of course I'll carry my little princess" Jake replied cheerfully as he pecked the side of her beak. Jake carefully put his talons under Val's stomach, "Are you comfortable Val?" he asked, "I'm fine Jake, stop worrying so much" she replied looking up at him. "Okay let's go" Jake stated as he flapped his wings and flew in the direction of Roberto's hollow.<p>

After a 10 minute flight Jake and Val had arrived at Roberto's hollow, as soon as they stepped in they were greeted by a groggy looking Jewel, "Hey guys," Jewel began until a tiny voice yelled "MOM! Come here I need your help" Tiago yelled, "HOLD ON!" she shouted back, "These kids are gonna be the death of me" Jewel said turning her head towards Jake and Val, "MOM!" Tiago yelled again, "FINE! Guys I'll be back later" Jewel said and flew off. As soon as Jewel flew off Bia walked out of one of the smaller hollows yawning, "Hi Uncle Jake and Aunt Val" Bia greeted respectfully, "Top of the mornin to ya" Jake said in a Irish accent, Bia giggled at his joke, "So how have you been Bia?" Val asked, "Oh it's been Topsy-turvy for the past two days, I met Crexis, who by the way is a really nice guy and Tiago's been a pain lately" Bia stated, "Oh you know boys, always loud and obnoxious" Val joked, "Hey I'm never loud or obnoxious" Jake protested, "Honey I said 'boys' not 'men' " Val said bumping Jake with her waist. Their conversation was going well until Bia noticed something, "Hey do you guys smell something?" Bia asked as she patrolled the hollow's interior, "Um... No, what do you smell?" Jake asked confused, "Well it smells weird like... Hi daddy!" Bia said as she saw Blu fly into the hollow, "Honey I'm home!" Blu yelled, "Hey Blu! Gimme a second I'm helping Tiago" Jewel yelled back. "Hey Jake, Hey Val," Blu said looking at the couple, "Hmmm... Something seems different about you two" Blu said examining them up and down, Jake whispered something to Val, "Should we tell him?" Val asked, Jake thought for a moment, "Yes but only when Jewel's here and the kids are gone" Jake whispered back, "Um... Yes there is Blu but we'll wait till the kids are gone and Jewel's here" Jake said looking around for the Carla and Crexis, who were currently gone at the moment, Blu just shrugged "Okay" he said turning his attention back to Bia, "Bia where's Carla?" Blu asked, "Oh she ran off after Crexis about something" Bia replied as she opened a book and began to read.

"Ugh I finally got Tiago out my tail feathers," Jewel said as she walked out of Tiago's room "So what's up?" she asked, "Jake and Val have something to tell us" Blu said looking to Val, "So let's hear it!" Jewel exclaimed, "Actually we might want to go somewhere more discreet" Jake said looking over Blu's shoulder at the two kids fighting who could listen in on their conversation at any moment. "Alright follow me" Jewel said as she led them to the hollow where Jake had slept during Val's 'heat' session. Jewel lowered her voice to a whisper, "Let me guess, you guys mated didn't you?" she whispered, by the mad blushing from Jake and Val's faces they could tell that Jewel was right, "Wait you guys actually mated?" Blu asked in genuine surprise, Jake and Val nodded their heads slowly, "Well congrats you guys! Do you know if you're carrying any 'little monsters'?" Jewel asked, "Well... I-I'm not sure, I feel a little jolt sometimes but I think it's just from the thrusting" Val explained, "Wait what?!" Blu cried in shock "The thrusting?! God you don't need to go into detail, TMI TMI!" Blu shouted, Jake and Val chuckled nervously, "Hey guys don't sweat it, some times dirty little secrets just slip out" Jewel said putting a wing on Val's shoulder, she smiled in response, but it was a weak smile, Their conversation was interrupted by a loud yelp coming from outside, they all rushed to the rim of the hollow only to see Eduardo, Roberto, and Mimi's shocked faces, and in the distance a small purple bird flying away.

* * *

><p><strong>Well guys I posted a picture of it on my photos so if you wanna see it just look there, I tried to put it in the chapter but it kept deleting it every single time that I tried to post it up, but please review on what you thought of the chapter,<strong>

**Jacobblu2000 signing off, see ya!**


	12. Chapter 13 The start of something Part 1

**For those of you who are confused this chapter takes place before last chapter, And most of the idea's were given to me by**** Crexis The Purple Macaw and I have to thank him for all the great suggestions.**

* * *

><p>"Home sweet home, I guess" Crexis said a bit depressed as he spotted his small tree in the Amazon rainforest, he landed in the small hollow and took a deep breath, Crexis closed his eyes only fort them to dart open again, he started to breathe heavily. It seemed like every time he closed his eyes he saw a scientist looming over him, Crexis shivered at the thought. <em>My life is terrible<em> he thought as he slumped down in his nest, _No friends, no family, no nothing. _Crexis hadn't lived a happy life, it wasn't all fun and games like other kids, it was pain, despair, and sorrow, no one could or would understand. No one felt the syringes being jabbed into them, no one felt the pain from various tests, and no one was treated with cruelty, no they had parents who were guardian angels for their kids. Bits and Pieces of Crexis' past came back to him, the custodian... the internet... the labs...the needles... and the pain, every now and then Crexis could feel the multiple syringe wounds pulse into his blood, they were a painful burden of his past, and he hated it. Crexis sat there, a word hung on his beak but he couldn't spit it out, as if on que a pulse went through his body causing him to blurt the word out, "Custodian!" he shouted, Crexis winced at the word, _He knew what it was like, he tried to help, but he always got caught. _"It's not fair!" he yelled stamping his talon on the ground, "Why! Huh! Why me!" he shouted hoping someone would give him the answer.

Another Pulse.

**_**_Crexis' Journal entry 1-_**In Crexis' POV_**

I could see Gulio being punched continuously, and it was all because of him, Gulio told me the truth "There are no other Purple Spix Macaws, you're the only one, I'm sorry Crexis. Every one here was lying to you" Gulio's words hung like a fish-hook in my mind, by the look of shock on my face Gulio could tell I wasn't taking it well. "Crexis I'm sorry, I can't imagine how you feel right now" Gulio said trying to comfort me, before he could say anything else I flew back into the aviary to console with my pain. I didn't even notice it but I started to sing the song "Alone" by Heart that I Heard Gulio listening to yesterday on his Walkman as he sweeped the floors.

_I hear the ticking of the clock, I'm lying here the room's pitch dark_

_I wonder where you are tonight, no answer on your telephone_

_And the night goes by so very slow, Oh I hope that it wont end though_

_Alone_

I finished one verse until I saw a flock of birds, Blue Macaws to be exact, from what I could see there were two birds who looked unusual, one a Red Crested Cardinal and a Yellow Canary with a bottle cap on his head, they were trying desperately to keep a Toco Toucan airborne as he was drifting off to sleep, and then there were five blue macaws in flight, two adults and three kids. I leaned over the edge of the window-sill and let out an exasperated sigh, "I wish I could be free like you guys", to my surprise one of them heard me, it was the chubbier one who flew to the window-sill, "Hello?" she called out looking around the area, "Is someone there? Hello?" she called out again, I hid behind a box near the window-sill, she was a girl after all and I've never talked to a girl, but the most important thing was that she was a stranger. "Carla!? Where'd you go?!" a very concerned father yelled, "Maybe she gotten eaten by an Anaconda!" the youngest of the family said trying to sound as dramatic as possible, "Tiago! Stop it!" the father scolded, "Sorry Dad, I thought I heard someone!" Carla yelled back, "You're probably just tired come on" the father yelled back, I peeked around the corner of the box to get a glance at her face, "Wow" I sighed. The rest of the night I couldn't stop thinking about the girl named Carla. I think she was around my age, which is early pre-teen. Why cant I stop thinking about her? In my mind a word comes up "Cute". but why? She is the first female macaw I have ever seen. You know what journal? I've had enough! I am not going to give up or give in any longer! I want freedom! I want to belong! I wanna sing and dance and be like any other macaw!

That's it! I leave tomorrow morning, No exceptions, Humans, why did I ever think that I could trust them. I was so naive, so stupid.

_**Journal entry 1 ends**_

Crexis looked up from his journal, he sighed sadly, "Why?" he asked himself, "Why is my life a living hell?" Outside of the hollow, a branch snapped, Crexis was caught of guard and jumped out of the nest and looked outside, he was half shocked and half relieved to see who caused the branch to snap, Carla. "Hey" Crexis said a bit mad that she had snuck up on him, "Hey. Do you mind if I come in?" she asked, "Actually I do mind" Crexis replied grumpily, "Well to late, I'm already here" Carla said as she looked around the hollow, "So you live here" she said looking confused, "Yeah, why?" Crexis asked returning the confused look, "I thought you said that you lived with your parents" Carla said eyeing a bag in the corner, "I do" Crexis said, "Then why is there only one nest?" Carla asked hoping to get a truthful answer, Crexis didn't want to admit it, but Carla had talked him into a corner. "Um... there Uh... on vacation" Crexis lied, "So they left a teenager all by himself in the Amazon jungle" Carla confirmed, "Yeah, they did cuz they know that I'm responsible" Crexis said, "Pfft, You gotta learn to lie better" Carla stated, "Just tell me the truth" Crexis looked at her with an unsure expression, "You wouldn't understand" he said promptly, "Yes I will" Carla said pleadingly, "Fine" Crexis grumbled.

Over the next hour, Crexis told Carla his story, he was tested, experimented, abused, lied to. He told her about Gulio and how caring he was. Crexis looked over to Carla who had tears in her eye's, "I'm... I'm sorry, I had no idea" Carla said wiping her eye's, "Why are you crying?" Crexis asked confused, "Didn't you hear yourself! Nobody helped you, they lied to you, the abused you!" Carla said between sobs, "Hmph, stupid" Crexis grumbled, "Hey! Never make fun of a girl when she's sad!" Carla yelled aggressively, "Sorry" he mumbled. "Why didn't you tell us?" Carla asked, "I didn't think you'd understand" Crexis replied, "Well I don't know what it's like to be tested on, but I do know what it's like to feel different" Carla said putting a wing on Crexis' shoulder. "Really? What do you mean?" Crexis asked perplexed, "I was made fun of as a chick for being chubby, and everyone ganged up on me" Carla said, Crexis saw that her expression saddened, "Sorry I didn't mean to bring up bad memories" Crexis apologized, "Ha! They're nothing compared to yours" Carla said trying to cheer the two of them up. Crexis looked outside, it was getting dark, "Hey Carla, it's getting dark and I think you should go home." Crexis stated looking out of the hollow, "Yeah I guess you're right" Carla said looking outside, "Come with me" she said, "What?" Go where?" Crexis asked, "To my place, don't be an old fart living by yourself, live with us. Please?" Carla pleaded, "I don't know" Crexis said unsure of what to do, "Well you didn't say 'No' so you basically said 'Yes'!" Carla exclaimed. "Ugh... Fine" Crexis agreed in defeat.

Carla and Crexis were almost there when they flew across Roberto, Eduardo, and Mimi, "What the-" Roberto said, he didn't believe his eye's, the omen was true, the purple macaw is real! "Carla get away from it!" Eduardo yelled reaching out to pull Carla away from Crexis, "Hey stop it!" Carla yelled as Eduardo pulled on her tail feathers, "Let her go!" Crexis shouted as he bit Eduardo's leg, not hard but hard enough to make him let go of Carla's tail feathers. As soon as Carla was free she looked at Eduardo with hate embedded in her pupil's. "Carla I-" Eduardo began, "No!" Carla shouted at him and flew off, "Carla wait!" Crexis yelled, but it was no use she was to far away, _Damn it! _Crexis yelled in his head, Eduardo shoved Crexis away from him causing Crexis to yelp in pain, Eduardo said nothing, he just glared at Crexis with hate, "What?! You caused this!" Crexis shouted as he flew after Carla.


	13. Chapter 14 The start of something Part 2

**Here is Part 2 of 'The start of something' there will be at least one more part that I will add, so I hope you enjoy and please Review on how you liked the chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Who was that?" Jewel asked as she ,Jake, Val, and Blu approached the 3 shocked Spix Macaws, "The Purple Macaw took your daughter and will cause all of us bad luck" Eduardo stated with a cross face, "You mean Crexis?" Blu asked, "What! You knew about it and you never told anyone!?" Eduardo yelled turning his anger towards Crexis onto Blu, "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Daddy calm down, please, I knew that Crexis was here too. Don't take your anger out on Blu, if you want to be mad at someone be mad at me" Jewel said defensively, "I'm sorry Jewel, it's just... I don't want Carla to get hurt" Eduardo explained, after his temper had cooled Jake, Val, and Mimi searched where Carla and Crexis flew off while Blu and Jewel awoke Rafael, Pedro, and Nico so they could help in the search.<p>

**_**_Crexis' Journal entry 2-_**In Crexis' POV_**

I met those same group of birds I saw that day in my aviary when I first arrived here. The adults were Blu and Jewel, Jewel's a beautiful name. They were very nice to me and accepted me on the spot, they took me to their hollow were I met their children. Tiago, the youngest, and wildest, rambunctious, but fun and adventurist bird I ever met. Then I met Bia, and wow this girl is smart! She can read too! I think she's cool but it is kind of annoying how she's constantly asking me questions about myself. Trying to document me into a book of birds. Ha! and then...there's Carla. That's same girl I sort of met, if that's the correct way to put it. She is awesome! We have a lot in common! Honestly she didn't seem to interested in me at first, and she seems to misunderstood by everyone around her so I can understand why she acts the way she does. But once I mentioned her iPod and music we immediately connected. We literally spent that whole day talking to each other. Now were like best friends! She really understands me. Carla is also very...um...beautiful. Oh man I'm getting that weird feeling again in my stomach and I'm turning red!

_**Journal entry 2 ends**_

_C_rexis looked down at the most recent journal entry that he had written no longer than a day ago, he looked into the jungle and sighed, "Come on Carla where are you?" he asked himself. Crexis had a pain in his heart, it was a real gut-wrenching feeling, "I haven't felt like this since I was in the aviary" Crexis told himself as he looked into the daylight sky.

Not far away a small female Spix Macaw was sitting in a small hollow, and she was crying, not for her, but for a friend who had a worse life then anyone else that she knew, "I'm sorry Crexis, I'm sorry, I just wanted you to feel normal." she said softly to herself, then she continued to sob and cry.

"Any sign of her Mimi?!" Jake yelled as he took lead of their flight pattern, "No dear, not a single trace of her!" Mimi shouted, Jake had been so content on finding Crexis and Carla that he wasn't even keeping track of Val who was now lagging behind, "Val are you alright?" Jake asked slowing down his pace, "I-I just ne-need to catch my breath" she panted, "Oh dear you don't look well you may want to rest sweetie" Mimi said examining the exhausted female, "You wouldn't want to strain yourself... or your children" Mimi added, "What!? You know?" Val asked surprised, "Of course I do, I'm the gossip girl round here!" Mimi exclaimed, now it was Jake's turn to be surprised, "Val you knew you were pregnant and you didn't tell me?" Jake asked a bit hurt that his own wife would hide something this important from him, tears started to roll down her eyes, "I'm sorry, please don't be mad. I didn't know how you'd react, I thought you'd leave me" Val sobbed, "How can you say that? That's the last thing that I would ever think of, leaving you really? When I said I loved you, I meant it, and I still do... forever" Jake said hugging his wife. She was still crying, she kept mumbling "I'm sorry, I'm sorry". "Val, there's nothing to be sorry about, we should be happy! We're gonna be parents!" Jake exclaimed, "R-really? Your not mad?" Val asked, "Of course not! I couldn't be more happy, a family Val, our family" Jake said as he embraced Val in a hug. "Hello?! Love doves! We got to missing chicks and we gotta find 'em" Mimi exclaimed shaking the two out of their dreamy state. "Mimi, why don't you go along first. Val and I will follow, but we need to go at our own pace." Jake explained, "Alrighty you two, I'll catch up with you later" Mimi said as she started to flap her wing's in the same direction that Crexis had flown.

"If I where a cute little purple chick where would I hide?" Mimi asked herself as she looked in hollows, under rocks, in bushes, and the canopies of the Amazon Rainforest. A loud thump startled Mimi, "Hello? Cutie pie?" she asked as she peered into the heavily grown underbrush of the jungle, "Well who ever ya are, I'm coming in!" Mimi shouted as she dove into the brush. "OW!" a voice cried as she landed on a bird, "I warned ya!" she exclaimed as she got up inspecting her self for cuts or bruises. She looked up to see Crexis about to fly off, "Oh no you don't mister, I found you and now you're gonna help me find Carla!" Mimi shouted as she stepped on his tail feathers to prevent any escape, "What?! You want my help? I thought you hated me" Crexis stated as he wiggled out of her grasp, "Oh no dear, that's my stale brother Eduardo, he's like a rock in a hard place, but don't worry I got your back. But enough Chit-Chat bubo, we outta find Carla" Mimi explained patting his back and giving him a head rub. Crexis looked at her with amazement, _Is this what it fells like to have a mother? Someone who's nice, funny, and caring, _he thought as he stared at her with glossy eye's. "Let's go sport!" she exclaimed as she threw her wings up in joy. _ Don't worry Carla we're coming for you_ Crexis thought as a look of determination washed over his face.

"No mama. I don't want the samba to end." Pedro said in his sleep, "PEDRO WAKE UP!" Jewel screeched, "AHA! I'M AWAKE, I'M AWAKE!" he shouted springing out of his nest, "Get up now, Carla and her friend have gone missing" Jewel explained pushing him out of the nest, "What am I supposed to do?" he asked, "Get Nico, Blu's already getting Rafael. MOVE IT OR LOSE IT!" she yelled as Pedro flapped his wings frantically in the direction of Nico's hollow.

"Hey Nico! Let's go, we outta find our Carnival planner, she's gone missing man!" Pedro said as he collided with the floor, to Pedro's surprise Nico was already up. "Hey" he said sadly as he rubbed his bare head, "Come on we need to find Carla!" Pedro shouted, "Ha! Are you kidding me?! I can't go out in public like this, I-I'm naked!" Nico shouted in protest, "It's just a hat we'll find another one, but we need to fond Carla!" Pedro yelled pushing Nico from his perch, "Come on you Lazy butt we gotta go!" Pedro yelled once again. "Fine..." Nico agreed in a depressed tone.

"Jake p-please... hold on, I-I can't go that fast" Val huffed as she struggled to keep up with her husband, "Val, do you want me to carry you, I don't want you to strain yourself" Jake asked concerned that Val might harm their unborn children with the effort she was putting into flying. "I-I think I'd like that." Val stated as she landed on a branch breathing heavily. Jake gently picked Val up and proceeded to advance on their search, "Thanks Jake I really needed the break, maybe I could carry you when you get tired" Val suggested, "Ha! I don't think so Missy, I'm not the one baring children," Jake bellowed, "and besides Val you might hurt yourself." Jake added, "I wont." Val protested, "Believe me, knowing you you're gonna find trouble some-" Jake began but was cut of by a soft crying noise that they heard not far away, the two love birds looked at each other, "Do you think it's Carla?" Val asked, "It might" Jake replied as they flew them over to a hollow. "Hello? Carla? Is that you?" Val asked peaking her head in, "Don't come in!" she yelled, "Carla it's okay, it's just us Val and Jake" Val said sweetly, "You wont understand!" Carla yelled, "But that's where you're wrong Carla." Val stated, "I know how you feel, regret, sadness, and I know you're in pain. And we can help, but you need to come back. Please." Val said as she walked into the hollow where Carla sat, "Come on, Let's get you back to your family, okay." "Alright Aunt Val." Carla agreed, her expression lightened a bit to be back with someone who understood.


	14. Chapter 15:The start of something Part 3

**Alright guys this is the long anticipated chapter 15, sorry it took so damn long, I've had a load of school work to do and I've had some gay tests to work on, but here's Chapter 15 and I really hope that you enjoy it, please review on how you thought about the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Crexis and Mimi were making haste, Crexis was having a hard time keeping up. He was a chick after all, but he was more mature than other chicks.<p>

A painful pulse coursed through his blood causing him to yelp, "Agh!" he yelled.

"What's wrong? Stomach cramp? Clay helps with that you know." Mimi asked concerned, "It's nothing," Crexis snapped, "You wouldn't understand anyway." he grumbled. Crexis decided to land on a tree nearby he felt another pulse coming, he took a deep breath. It flashed in his mind as the pulses came through.

**Crexis' **_**_Journal entry 3-_**In Crexis' POV_****

**Just escaped fro****m the labs, but it wasn't easy. I had to crawl through the vents and hide from various people working there. I guess not all humans are bad. Gulio sacrificed himself for me and was my only friend. As I flew screaming freedom I heard a loud bang and I could no longer hear Gulio's cries for me to fly away. I felt great sadness as I kept telling myself that he's okay, but secretly my conscious knew what had happened. The bang noise scared me the most though, and the thought of being caught. I stopped and looked at the city of Rio and the amazon forest. Where should I go? As I was flying the the memory of that beautiful cute blue macaw girl popped in my head again. She was with her family and they headed towards the amazon, but carnaval happens in the city and I always dreamed of being at the carnaval. At that point I made my choice and flew as hard as I could into the I just kept on flying. I was tired yes...but I didn't want to stop till I was deep in the amazon. I kept near the river. I'm free journal I'm finally free. Now I just have to find my place here in the Amazon. I hope...animals will accept me here...I hope...she will accept me.**

-journal entry end-

Blu was beginning to hyperventilate, Carla was gone and from what he knew no one knew where she or Crexis were, "Hey Amigo calm down, everything's gonna be alright. We'll find Carla and this will all be over." Rafael said nervously, he was trying his best to keep Blu from passing out, "What if she's hurt? What if she get's lost? What if I can't find her?!" Blu yelled frantically, "Blu get a hold of yourself!" Rafael shouted slapping Blu to his senses. "Ow!" Blu yelped. "If you're so worried then let's go look for her." Rafael suggested, "Okay, okay let's go" Blu agreed even though none of his worries were being fixed.

Across the jungle Mimi and Crexis were flying directly towards Jake, Val, and Carla. "Hey is that-!" Crexis shouted stunned, "CARLA!" he yelled overjoyed to see her safe and sound, "Hey Crexis" Carla replied a bit embarrassed that she had run away, "Oh sweetie I missed you!" Mimi exclaimed hugging her nephew, "I missed you too Aunt Mimi" Carla wheezed, "But what I miss more is air in my lungs." "Oh sorry dearest." Mimi apologized, "Your parent were so worried about you we need to get you back right away" Mimi exclaimed, "Oh... Okay I guess so." Carla replied a bit hesitantly at the fact that she would have to face her parents after running away. "What's wrong Carla?" Crexis asked, "I-I don't think I can face my parents after that." Carla stuttered, "Hey if anyone should be mad at you it should be me! You ran off on me, but I'm not mad, just disappointed." Crexis stated, "Okay, okay. I-I think, I think I can do it." Carla said pumping herself up for the task. "That's the spirit!" Mimi yelled as she flew in circles above them, Jake and Val had been gone this whole time, Jake had slowed his pace so Val could keep up, but when she had been going her slowest Jake offered to carry her, again. "Jake you don't need to help me like this, I can do it on my own you know" Val sighed, "No, no you can't. You're pregnant with our children and I will baby you as much as I want to." Jake said chuckling as they flew, "Ugh... I guess I haven't seen the worst yet huh?" Val asked, they both shared a laugh. They had finally caught up with Mimi, Crexis, and Carla, "Hey guys" Jake said exhausted, "What's the matter Jake? You look like you just flew from Africa." Crexis exclaimed, "Ha! Try carrying Val all through-out the jungle looking for you and Carla." Jake explained, "Hey, you trying to say something Jake?!" Val asked raising an eyebrow, "Besides you being the most beautiful bird in the word, I don't really know what else to say." Jake replied, leaning in for a kiss. Crexis and Carla watched as Jake and Val kissed, it made Crexis blush a bit, "Ahem!" Mimi grunted, that didn't work, "AHEM!" she yelled trying to get the couple's attention, finally it worked. Mimi eyeballed the two, "I think we outta bring these two chicks home now." Mimi suggested, "Okay." Val said glumly, she was clearly upset that Mimi had stopped their make-out session. "We should probably get going," Crexis stated, "How do you know?" Carla asked, "I can feel it, I can feel the different air pressures." Crexis replied gazing into the sky. "God, you're starting to sound like Bia and all her science talk." Carla joked, "Gonna get lost again." Crexis challenged as a smirk flashed on his beak, "Oh no you don't! Your parent are worried and this is no time for playtime." Mimi stated grabbing both of their tail feathers. "Ugh... Fine." They both mumbled in defeat.

"There they are!" Blu cried out relieved, in the distance Mimi, Jake, Val, Crexis, and Carla were flying towards the group of Blue Macaws perched on a large branch overlooking the Amazon. Blu and Jewel flew to them overjoyed that Carla was back, safe and sound. "Carla! We were so worried!" Jewel said as she embraced her daughter, "Yeah... sorry Mom, sorry Dad." Carla apologized, "It's okay honey, I did the same thing to your father once." Jewel said trying to make Carla feel better, "Really? You ran away from Dad?" Carla repeated stunned, "Yeah it was one of the first times that we had met." Jewel explained thinking back to Rio, "You, scared of Dad." Carla said amazed, "What no, no. Not scared, it was something else... but that's a story for another day." Jewel clarified, "Oh...Okay." Carla said, everyone was relieved to see her mood changing. "Ha! I told you Stu! She found her way home, just like her mother!" Eduardo exclaimed as he flew over, Carla gave him a glare and turned her head towards Blu, "I'm sorry I ran off Dad." she apologized again burying her beak into her father's chest feathers.

Eduardo looked around, he finally spotted Crexis, "Hmph! I see you're still here." he gritted, Crexis could feel his temper rising, "I would have expected you to flee after you cause my granddaughter to run off." Eduardo said bitterly, Crexis couldn't take it anymore, he finally snapped. "Why!" he shouted, "Why do you hate me! Huh? Is it because you're scared of who I am?" Crexis shouted, no answer, "PEOPLE CAN CALL ME NAMES! PUSH ME AROUND! MAKE FUN OF ME AND CALL ME A FREAK! HURT ME! BUT DON'T THINK JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE THE HEAD OF THE TRIBE, DON'T THINK FOR A DAMN SECOND THAT YOU CAN CONTROL OUR LIVES!" Crexis screeched, he was seething with anger and everyone could see it. His eyes were like daggers, they pierced through Eduardo's inner wall. Eduardo was shocked, _Who does he think he is? Yelling at me like that, in front of my entire tribe? Unbelievable! _Eduardo thought, Crexis continued to glare at him with hatred, "So think twice before you judge me." Crexis grumbled. Eduardo just glared back at Crexis, "Fare enough." he agreed.

The night was dawning fast. As everyone went back to their hollows, Crexis flew in the opposite direction, toward the outskirts of the tribe's boundaries. Little did he notice the figure watching him from afar.

Crexis was rummaging through his small pack when he felt someone behind him, he whipped around to find Mimi, "Oh... It's you." he stated, "Yes it's me, and I want to apologize for my brothers actions. And I know for a fact that he would be too stubborn to even approach you, so here I am." Mimi said as she approached Crexis who sat alone on a branch. "So why are you here?" he asked her, and she simply replied "To offer you a home." Crexis' ears perked up at the word 'home'. Crexis thought for a moment, _A home... A home, that would be nice. Wouldn't it? _He turned back to Mimi, "Are you sure?" he asked, "Absolutely." she answered. Crexis smiled weakly, "Come over here sweetie." Mimi implied, Crexis got up and stepped a bit forward, "Closer." she insisted, "Even closer." she said again, Crexis took another step forward. "Don't freak out, okay." Mimi stated as she scooped Crexis up and pulled him in for a big hug. "I'll help you, don't worry, I'll help you." Mimi softly said as she stroked Crexis' feathers softly. Crexis felt happy, he felt like he was loved, not hated but loved. He looked up at Mimi and tears started to drip from his eyes, "T-thank you." he sobbed, "Thank you."


	15. Chapter 16: Labor day

**Alright here is chapter 16, I really hope that you enjoy it. Please review and Pm for suggestions. But before I start I wanted to put up a quote, those of you who have or had a pet (I like to call them family, not a pet) will understand.**

**"No matter how close we are to another person, few human relationships are as free from strife, disagreement, and frustration as is the relationship you have with a good dog. Few human beings give of themselves to another as a dog gives of itself. I also suspect that we cherish dogs because their unblemished souls make us wish - consciously or unconsciously - that we were as innocent as they are, and make us yearn for a place where innocence is universal and where the meanness, the betrayals, and the cruelties of this world are unknown." **

**Dedicated to my guardian angel Molly who tried to stay with me as long as she could until she couldn't walk anymore due to the tumors she had gotten all over her body. The only solution was to watch her peacefully go.**

* * *

><p>Val woke with a jump, she was breathing heavily, "No, no, no." she whispered shaking her head. She looked down to see Jake sleeping soundly, "Phew! It was only a dream." she told herself, "Hm?" Jake asked half awake, "Oh, nothing honey. Nothing at all." Val replied, "Actually, Can you sing me a song?" Val asked, "A song?" Jake questioned, "Yeah a song." Val said again. "Okay, anything for you Val." Jake said sweetly.<p>

_All my life it seemed, _

_That something had been missing_

_I didn't know_

_What to do_

_Days would pass me by_

_ Each as lonely as the other,_

_Until I met you._

_You opened the door_

_And let the sunshine in, _

_My life will never be the same again._

_Now that I have you, _

_Everything just seems so right._

_Now that I have you, I feel so alive._

_You are the song that I'll be singing my whole life through,_

_And now I'm living in a brighter world now that I have you._

_Looking ahead I see the two of us together I'll never let you go, _

_You're so dear to me and it isn't any wonder why I love you so._

Jake finished the song he had chosen and looked over to Val who was staring at him with glossy eyes, "Do you really mean that?" she asked, "Of course I do, you're my one and only, Val." Jake replied giving Val a loving squeeze, she snuggled closer, "I love you too." The two of the drifted off into sleep, but they had no idea what would happen the next day.

**_**_Crexis' Journal entry 4-_**In Crexis' POV_**

**Woke up today feeling very happy. Ms. Mimi is...how do you put? She's like fire and ice if that's the correct terminology. She's nice yet she can be quite disciplinary But I guess that's how a mother supposed to be? I've been staying at her hollow ever since Carla had her "fit". Mr Eduardo really hates me and called me an it or thing. Why? Why do I always have to have pain?! It's not fair! I'm a good macaw, aren't I? Carla really tries her best to make me happy here...I know she's my best friend but I wonder if it's because of another reason. Dang why do I always get this feeling whenever I talk or think about her. Anyway I ate the breakfast ms. Mimi made for me, mm-mmm! First time eating mango's and wow! They are good! I tried to avoid eating the grubs though because that's just gross but ms. Mimi made me eat them! Yuck! After that I decided to go and see Carla so I said goodbye go ms. Mimi and flew over to their hollow. When I arrived I got tackled by Tiago, asked more question by Bia and then Mrs. Jewel told me Carla wants me to meet her in the amazon where her friends are holding auditions. Those must be the friends she told me about. When I think about it their basically my idols in a way. I mean it's because of them holding the bird carnaval that I had hope and joy in my imprisonment. Plus they own a club and sing awesome! I leave and head to where Mrs. Jewel told me. When I get there I don't see Carla or anyone. I then trip over a stupid rock, ugh...and roll out of the brush I was in and into a little clearing. I hear voices and get up to see three shocked and surprised birds looking at me. One was a toucan, there was a chunky Red crested Cardinal and then a Yellow Canary wearing a bottle cap. Weird. **

**_**Journal entry 4 ends**_**

"You want me to what?" Crexis asked astonished, "You know, sing. That's why you're here, right? For the auditions?" Rafael clarified, "Oh, mo I'm only here to see my friend, Carla." Crexis stated looking around the clearing. "And you are?" Pedro asked waving his wing tip in the air, "Oh I'm-" Crexis began, "Hey guys how's it hanging?" Carla asked as she landed, "Oh fine we were just asking your friend here what his name was." Nico said rolling his bottle cap off of his head and into his wings, Carla turned to her right to see Crexis, "Hey Crexis, what are you doing here?" she asked, "Well your mo-" "Whoa, whoa, whoa. This is the _Crexis_ that your always talking about?" Pedro asked surprised. "She talks, about me?" Crexis asked confused, at the time Carla had begun to blush, her cheek feathers were now a purplish-crimson color, "I do not talk about him, s-stop kidding around you guys." Carla commanded trying to keep her cool, but it was no use, she blushed even more. In response to Carla's reaction Crexis burst out laughing, "She, talks, about me?" he asked again hysterically, "Hey! Stop laughing at me!" Carla yelled, this was embarrassing. "So Crexis are you gonna sing?" Rafael asked, "Um...I, Uh... I don't know." Crexis replied unsure of what to do.  
>Wait a second! You! You sing!?" Carla shouted amused, "Well sometimes, I-I used at Iona." he stated as a look of deep sadness passed over his face, "Oh...I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't mean to bring that up." Carla apologized as she realized what she'd done. "It's okay, they're just memories." Crexis stated, "Well are you gonna sing?" Carla asked trying to lighten the mood, "Only if you sing with me, you up for it?" Crexis said looking hopefully that she would accept, "Okay, why not." she agreed.<p>

Val got up feeling groggy, she looked around the hollow, and she was alone. "Jake?" she called out, "Jake?" she called out again, still no answer. "Jake!" she yelled, "Val? What's wrong?" someone asked, "Why didn't you wake me?" Val asked squinting at the figure, "Last time I checked Val, that's your husband's job." they said, "Then who are you?" she asked, "What!? Are you blind?" It's me Jewel." the figure said coming closer to Val, "W-where did Jake go?" Val asked, "He went to get food." Jewel explained, "I-I need to see him... I-I think the e-eggs are coming. I c-can feel them pressing against my stomach." Val said huffing and puffing. "Um... I'm sure he'll be back soon." Jewel said looking out of the hollow entrance, "I-I don't feel so good." Val warned as she wobbled towards the hollow entrance where Jewel stood, everything was swirling around her, Val had become very, very dizzy.

"I'm not so sure about this Carla." Crexis said nervously, "Don't worry it's gonna be fine. Besides, you're the one who suggested that we sing together." Carla stated, Crexis still seemed unsure about the whole idea. "Here just listen to the song on my iPod, you know get the feel of it." Carla suggested. Crexis took one of the ear buds and put it next to his ear, he looked down at the iPod, it read "Kari Kimmel's, Where You Belong" after a couple of play through's of the song Crexis decided that he was ready. "Alright, let's do this." Crexis said while nodding his head.

_**Carla:** If you're felling down or weak, _

_You can always count on me_

_ I will always pick you up,_

_**Crexis**: Nothing's ever gonna change_

_Nothing's gettin' in my way,_

_I will always hold you up_

_**Carla:** Anything come what may,_

_Don't look back for yesterday._

_It's not where you come from, _

_It's where you belong._

Crexis and Carla where now dance with each other gracefully as they sang.

**_Crexis: _**_Nothin' I would trade,_

_I wouldn't have it any other way._

_You're surrounded,_

_By love and you're wanted._

_So never feel alone _

**_Carla:_**_ You are home with me,_

_Right where you belong._

_I know sometimes you're feeling lost, _

_It's hard to find your place in it all. _

_But you don't have to fear._

Crexis and Carla finished their duet, the three judges went wild, "I haven't seen a dance that good since Blu and Jewel on New Year's Eve!" Pedro exclaimed, "Yeah man tell me about it!" Nico joined in, "Wow! Carla why didn't you tell us you could dance and sing like that?" Rafael asked, "Well it never came up." Carla said shrugging her shoulders. "Well consider yourselves IN!" Nico shouted throwing his bottle cap into the air.

Jake was gliding through the air with a mango in his talons, it was perfectly round and rip. "Val's gonna love this." he told himself, he soon spotted Roberto's hollow, "Hopefully she's okay." Jake said before entering the hollow. Almost as soon as he landed in the hollow he heard a shriek, "Val!" he shouted as he dropped the mango and flew directly towards their side hollow. Jake entered their hollow and found the source of the screaming. It was Val who was now under going labor, Jewel was trying her best to calm her down when she noticed Jake. "Jake, get over here quickly! She needs your company." Jewel yelled, "Val are you alright?" Jake asked pecking her beak, "I-It hurts! Please! Please help me!" she cried in pain, "I'm here, I'm here. Don't worry, I'm here." Jake repeated. "Stop the pain, PLEASE!" Val screamed. Without thinking, Jake locked his beak with her's, Val soon forgot about the pain, her focus was now on Jake who gave her warmth, love, and the one who now gave her a family. Soon Val was fine and 2 eggs were in the nest, and Jake and Val had carefully seated themselves upon them to keep them warm, "Thank you Jake, not just for being with me, but for giving us a family to love." Val said cuddling with Jake's chest feathers, "Your welcome Val, and I wouldn't love any other bird on the planet. Not now. Not ever." Jake said rubbing his beak with Val's. "I can't believe that were actually parents now!" Val exclaimed softly, "I can, it's always been one of those things that I've always wanted," Jake said with a sigh, "What are the other things?"Val asked. "Well you know, a good wife, a happy life, and a good family." Jake answered. "That's all you've wanted? Because I always wanted a great life, a handsome husband, kids, and a good mating life." Val said looking at him


	16. Chapter 17: Nest sitting

**Here is the 17th chapter I hope you enjoy. Remember that I encourage you readers to make suggestions and review my story, thank you to those who have supported me through this story. (P.S. This is not a hint towards the end of my story) **

* * *

><p>"Come on Val you need some time to spread your wings, you've been sitting on our eggs for 2 whole days!" Jake exclaimed as he walked around the hollow, "Oh I don't know? What if there's a storm and the tree catches on fire, or I get lost, or something happens when you sit on them?" Val said naming the worst possible situations, "Val!" Jake shouted, "Calm down, take a day off with Jewel. The eggs and I will be fine." Jake assured her, "Are you sure? You don't mind?" Val asked, "No, of course not, this is <strong>our<strong> family, I wont let anything happen to them." Jake told Val, "Run along now." Jake said scooting her out of the hollow. Val turned around to see Jake sitting very, very carefully on the nest with 2 eggs.

"So Val," Jewel said trying to start a conversation, "Do you plan on mating with Jake after these 2 eggs?" Jewel asked, "I don't know, I mean I hope so." Val confessed, "So you want more kids?" Jewel pestered on, "Well we could do it just for fun right?" Val asked, "Well if you plan on having fun like that you could always use 'the leaf' " Jewel suggested, "The Leaf? What's that?" Val asked again, "To put it bluntly, it's something used during mating to prevent pregnancy." Jewel explained. Val simply replied with a casual "Oh." The rest of the way to their destination was silent, Jewel wanted to surprise Val with a special treat. "Alright Val were going to that small area over there." Jewel said breaking the awkward silence. "What's out here?" Val asked looking around the clearing, her question was soon answered by 2 female Spix Macaw's who pushed aside some branches, "Ooh customers!" one of the exclaimed, "Come in, Come in, let's get you seated." the other macaw said as she pulled Val and Jewel into what looked like a spa. "Jewel what is this?" Val asked, "It's a spa, I realized that you seem a bit stressed. so it's time to kick back and relax." Jewel stated as she pushed Val towards the Jacuzzi in the distance.

Jake understood how Val had felt for the past 2 days, _How do you do it Val? How do you just sit here, the whole day? _He asked himself. It was literally the most boring thing he had ever done, "Why don't you eggs just hatch already." he asked the eggs, no answer, "Well?" he asked again, "That's not healthy you know" a voice stated, the voice had startled Jake, he fell off the nest but quickly got back on to protect them, "Bia, you really shouldn't sneak up on me like that." Jake said, "Well you were talking to your eggs so, I thought I'd tell you." Bia stated, "Well it's really boring sitting here." Jake countered, "Fair enough Uncle Jake" Bia agreed with a smile, "Well little Missy I think you should run along now, unless you wanna help sit on eggs, which by the way, not as fun as I thought it'd be." Jake said nudging her with his beak. "Okay Uncle Jake!" Bia said cheerfully, "Tell your Dad I said 'Hi' " Jake called after her.

Val and Jewel had just finished getting their talons shined, their feathers and plumage fluffed, and their eye lashes fixed. "Thanks for taking me with you Jewel." Val thanked, "Nah it was nothing, I'm happy to help relieve some stress." Jewel replied happily. They flew through the jungle for a while before going back to the hollow, they really wanted to enjoy themselves for a while. After an extra half hour of flying Val suggested that they go home, Val was eager to show Jake her new look, but she was also anxious to check on their eggs. "Guys! Were home!" Jewel yelled as they landed in the hollow, Val slowly crept up to the side hollow that she and Jake shared, for some reason she had expected Jake to go off with Blu or Nico and Pedro, but of course, he was there sleeping peacefully laying on the nest. Val decided to wake Jake up so they could talk, "Honey? Jake? Jake, wake up." she whispered softly, Jake woke up, and it was for the better, because he was having a terrible dream, "Aahh!" he yelled jumping up and out of the nest, "Stay away! Get away from them!" he yelled still remembering the nightmare. "Whoa, whoa. Jake what's wrong?" Val asked touching Jake's shoulder, Jake looked over to see Val, in response he sighed in relief. "Phew! You're still here, Thank God." Jake said still a bit shaken."Well where would I go?" Val asked her half awake husband, "I thought _they _would hurt or kill you, just like everyone else." Jake replied still only half awake, Val's expression saddened, was he talking about his family? Or was it his friends? "Jake, WAKE UP!" Val yelled, "AHA!" Jake screamed, "What's wrong?" he asked confused. "Jake you were talking about people in your sleep." Val stated giving her husband a concerned look, "Oh... Who was I talking about." Jake asked, "You said _they I _would hurt or kill us just like everyone else." Val stated, "Oh... I guess I meant my family." Jake said sadly, who was now fully awake. Val looked at him, his normal, happy expression was now a sad and depressed, "Hey it's okay. We can talk about it." Val suggested, "No. I'd rather not talk about it. At least not now." Jake said still glum from his painful memories, "Oh... That's okay. Let's get you in a happy mood though." Val said as she pushed his head up with her beak, "So... What do you think of my new look?" she asked spinning around giving Jake a look at the result of her and Jewel's day at the spa. "Wow!" Jake exclaimed dreamily, "You look amazing!" Val blushed, she was still new to all the flushing compliments. "C'mon stop it! It's not that much of a difference." Val stated still blushing, "Not much? You're like a whole new bird, you're even more beautiful than before." he exclaimed, "Oh that's it!" Val said slyly, she pulled Jake's head down to her level and they began to kiss, and kiss, and kiss. Before they knew it they were in a full-out make-out session, Val giggled, "It's been a while since we've done this." Val stated breaking away from their make-out session, "Well I have been sitting on eggs all day, and you've been getting your beautiful, beautiful feathers fluffed." Jake pointed out, "Maybe tomorrow we could ask Jewel to watch the eggs or we could both watch the eggs and we take turns getting food." Val suggested. "Sounds good, my little love bug." Jake said as he began to kiss Val again.


	17. Chapter 18: Romeo and Juliet, Kinda

******This Chapter is mainly focused on abridging Crexis and Carla's relationship. I hope you enjoy, all credit for Crexis' journal entries goes to ****_Crexis The Purple Macaw._**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><em><strong><em>Crexis' Journal entry 5-<em>**In Crexis' POV_****

**Mimi is such a nice lady, and a bit crazy but I like it. Although I have to say this "PREENING" is soooooo freaking weird! It feels so weird to me but apparently its a normal activity among macaws. Today Carla wanted to hangout with me again (this being our fourth hangout) She said she really enjoyed our last hangout. I met up with her at her parents hollow. Blu seems to be giving me a certain look now. Anyway Carla was very happy to see me fly into the hollow, she even hugged me. I thought she was acting a little different and weird but shrugged it off and returned the hug. We quickly said goodbye to her parents, to which Blu seems to be talking to Jewel about something. And its weird, but I thought I heard them talking about me. Anyway Carla and I raced to this tree by the amazon river that has a very small hollow at the top of it. She's says this is her new "Secluded" Hangout. Where she goes to be away from the chaos. This was my first time coming here. When we landed on the branch of the tree hang out, talking and eating some mango. Watching the peaceful river and then Carla wanted me to listen to this awesome song on her iPod. I put one of her headphones in and began listening, I was so into the music I didn't realize Carla got unusually close to me, she kept looking at my wing that was close to her wing, almost like she wanted to do something. But instead I moved away, she responded with a sigh and looked away, looking almost frustrated and sad at the same time, I wonder why.**

** I decided to ask her if she was okay, she just looks at me and smiles as if she brushed it all off, saying "yeah I'm fine, just thinking about someon-thing!" I nodded and decided to tell her a funny joke to get her to laugh and smile again "Carla, Why did the little bird get in trouble at school?" I waited a while, she looked absolutely confused, "Because he was caught tweeting on a test.", it worked she was cracking up! Yes! I was so glad that she was out of her 'stump'. An hour later she told me that she feels like I'm the only one who really understands her and gets her. I tell her the same but I also tell her that her family does understand her and loves her for who she is, this made her very happy and she does that hugging thing again. Why has she been touchy lately? I'm surprised she hasn't made a sarcastic remark about me or punched me in the shoulder yet, she's like Jewel in those matters. I kind of like it though. After the hug for some reason there was an awkward silence. I was about to get up and say it's getting late, time to hit the hay when she asked me a question I wasn't expecting. "So since you've been here Crexis, do you have a crush on anyone?" I just looked at her shocked and surprised. Then that darn feeling came back again. tummy feeling weird and blushing. I mean I'm only still a chick, like 14 years old in human years. Carla being 13. We are still so young. Aren't we way too young for things like crushes and..."love". I contemplated in my head what to say, because here's the thing. I...I...I think I like Carla...I mean 'like-like' Carla. but I don't want to ruin the great friendship we have and...I don't want to really get Carla involved in my troubling life. What if those scientist come after me, Carla would be danger and it would be my fault! "Well?" I hear Carla say. "ummm..." I say. Come on Crexis you can tell me, I'm your best friend, even if it...might be...um...something...big?" She said, unsure of the wording she used. (she was trying to say without giving away "Even if it involves me" _Meaning, if you like me you can say it, please!, Carla thought_ "Umm...I think I might need to go." I trailed off. Carla looked like she was excited and anticipating me to say something she wanted to hear. Carla's expression went from shock, to huge disappointment to sadness. I don't know why too. "Is there something else we can do, like something with your best friend?" she asked, her voice almost sounded kind of shaky. I responded unsurely "Uh... No, not really." She just sighed in disappointment. **

**Journal Entry ends**

Crexis looked at Carla again, "I'm sorry Carla." he peeped, "It's fine Crexis." she grumbled, "I guess I'll go home now." Crexis said, as soon as he was about to take off, Carla yelled "No wait!" she pulled on his bag making the contents go everywhere, one of the items was his journal, it hit the ground and all of the pages went flying, "Dammit!" Crexis yelled. Carla was curious, she had no idea that Crexis had kept a journal, Crexis was scattering around the hollow grabbing the various journal entries. Carla thought she should help but she saw a page out of the corner of her eye, _Oh what's this? _she asked herself as she grabbed it, it read-

**Journal Entry Valentines Day-Crexis's POV**

**I woke up today from my once in a blue moon "Nice dreams" to the sound of these two scientist nearly outside the metal door of my aviary. I could hear the female giggling and the male talking in a weird tone of voice. I was curious and had nothing better to do with myself, as usual, so I got up from my comfy nest and flew out of my small hollow. I landed to the floor of my aviary, the metal grated door, watching the two scientist. They had these red heart colored cards in their hands and the male handed the female a bouquet of roses. And journal the next thing that happened was crazy. Her cheeks were turning red! Red! I thought that only happens to me. I remember the first time it happen I was thinking about what a female chick macaw like me would look like and then I got a weird feeling in my stomach and I was turning red. It was kinda scary to tell you the truth. When Gulio came to see me I asked him about that. He laughed a little and said I am beginning to go through something called puberty. Only on the tip, the beginning. Whatever puberty means. Anyway I'm getting off topic sorry.**

**That's when I remembered what day it is today! So they don't give me a calendar in here and the only days I care to know are carnaval day and new years, so I tend to lose track of days and time. Its valentines day! A day you are supposed to spend with loved ones...a day I never celebrate...after all...I'm all alone in here...nobody loves me...except Gulio maybe but he has his own family to go to...I got nothing. That's why...that's why I hate this holiday journal! It's not fair! Id like to try this holiday out just once though. Imagining just isn't the same, last year I imagined I was spending this day with my mother...and family...oh and I tried visualizing spending it with a cute purple macaw girl but...I'm just too shy when it comes to girls! Plus...I've never even seen a girl yet. I'm 14 and I've never seen a girl! I am still young though and I've read online boys at this age shouldn't be thinking too much about girls till 15 or 16 when that puberty thing really kicks in. But perhaps it's because of today I am thinking about it.**

**I was in a usual deep thinking trance and didn't notice until I saw at the corner of my eye. Now journal this is going go be intense but, the humans were touching mouths. Their arms were wrapped around each other and their lips were touching each others lip. I've seen this before to tell you the truth but never wrote it down, I was young after all, heck I would go ewe! And thought it was disgusting but now... I don't know... it has something to do with that word love. I'm okay with it now but I start to turn red. I...I even...kinda...oh man! I even imagine what it be like if that was me and a girl! I know! I know! Crexis your too young to be thinking of that! Hey I'm just curious and freaking lonely is all! All I have that understands me is you, my un-alive best friend that always understands me and my freaking awesome iPod gen 6.**

**The two scientist began to kiss more, my biggest wonder is this thing called "love". What does it feel like? How does one get it? How much does it cost? What generation is it? What does it taste like? Does it have t involve putting your beak with another's. Ewe!...ill never know what loves like...or...friendship...real friendship anyways...dang it I'm crying again...come on Crexis man up! Don't be a wuss!**

**Ewe! Now the humans are sticking their tongues in the others mouth! Humans are so gross! Ewe okay I'm out! I'll spend this day practicing more hip hop and samba style dancing. Heck I already learned a bunch of dance styles. Soon ill be a pro! Later journal.m..ewe their still doing it...yuck!**

**Journal Entry Ends**

Carla looked up from what she had just read, tears brimmed on her eyes, the entry was kinda funny until it got to the part about no love and no family. _ That's not true, I love you Crexis, were your family. _she thought, almost as soon as she thought of that she blushed heavily. "What's the matter?" Crexis asked, he gazed at the piece of paper in her talons, he gasped as he saw the title. "Oh no!" he whined, "You didn't read that did you?" he asked, "Yes, yes I did. Crexis why did you write this?" Carla asked looking directly at him. "I-I Um... I, I don't know." he lied, "Come here, Crexis." Carla commanded, "Why?" Crexis asked, "Just come here!" she said more aggressively, Crexis slowly walked toward her. "Were your family now, you're no alone." Carla said, she had a look of hurt on her face, "And what's this about no love?" she asked, "That part is true! No one and I mean no on loves me! How could they I'm an experiment!" Crexis yelled, "That's not true!" Carla countered, the next sentence slipped out, "I love you!".

Crexis looked at her with a face of shock, "What?" he asked, "I-I-I Uh..." Carla struggled to find the right words to back up her blurt out. "I-I-I love you." she said again, Crexis was still shocked, nobody had ever, EVER, said that to him. Tears started to pour out of Carla's eyes, "I'm sorry, I just wanted you to feel welcome." Crexis was now confused, Carla's emotions were bouncing off the wall, first she was sad, mad, happy, frustrated, and then crying. "Why?" he simply asked, "Why, What's not to love? You're the only one that understands me." Carla said through sobs, "Your family understands you." Crexis stated, "Not like you do!" Carla cried. Crexis sighed, this was all so... so confusing. "Carla come here." Crexis said looking at his talons, "O-okay..." she sobbed, "Look at me." Crexis said, she picked her head up to gaze into Crexis' eyes. "I'm gonna try something okay." he said, their beaks moved closer and closer, and finally their beaks met, _So this is what it feels like... this is what love feels like, _they both thought. _This is what it feels like. _Crexis repeated in his head over and over. "Carla, let's just be friends though okay. It's for the better." Crexis said sternly, "W-why?" she asked, "I'd rather not talk about okay. So were still best friends okay." Crexis explained "Oh, okay" Carla said sadly,her eyebrows sulked, and her shoulder sunk.


	18. Chapter 19: Hatchlings

**Alright guys only 9 more days till Rio 2 comes out in theaters in the US, and only 3 days till the release in the UK. I urge you guys to go and see it because it got a 80 out of 100 rating on rotten tomatoes, that is the highest rating that any blue sky studio movie has ever gotten. Also try to find Jake and Val in the movie because they have some cameo's in the movie.**

* * *

><p>It had now been one whole week since Jake and Val's eggs had been birthed, and only 3 days since Carla somewhat admitted her feeling for Crexis, they decided to keep their 'secret' a secret. They knew that some of Carla's peers would not agree with their relationship... especially Eduardo.<p>

* * *

><p>It was around 3 a.m. in the morning when Val felt something jolt, her eyes flashed open to see, <em>I swear if he's trying some type <em>, but no, it came from beneath her. "Jake! Jake! T-The eggs!" she shouted, she truly did not care if she woke someone. "What? what is it Val?" Jake asked drowsily, "The eggs! The eggs!" she screeched, "They're fine! We're sitting on them." Jake said not paying attention, "No you idiot! They're hatching!" Val yelled again. Jake was now fully awake, _The eggs? Hatching? No way! _He thought, "Val stop trying to trick me." Jake said stupidly, she was fed up, so Val pushed him out of the nest and on to the hollow floor, The eggs are HATCHING!" she screamed. Jake stood wide-eyed, "What?" he asked again trying his best not to yell out in joy. "Do you need me to spell it for you?" Val said as she gritted her beak, "No, no, I know what you mean, I-I just can't believe it." Jake said with a look of bewilderment, "Well, it's happening, so get over here." Val said turning her attention back to the eggs which were now rocking back and forth. They both stood staring at the 2 eggs, little cracks began to form in the center of the eggs. Val was practically jumping with joy, in a way it was the most beautiful thing that either of them had ever seen. A little beak popped out of one of the eggs, Val gasped in excitement, the chick looked odd, it was featherless, cold, and curious to what met it's eye. "Hello little one, I'm your mommy." Val whispered as she scooped the little chick up into her arms, the chick gurgled gibberish, "Jake look at 'em, look how cute it is!" Val exclaimed, but Jake wasn't paying attention to Val's words, he just kept staring at the remaining egg, it was still shuddering. "Jake come say hi to your son or daughter." Val said looking at the newborn chick. "Val we still have another chick, I want to make sure they're both fine, alright. I don't want a repeat of..." his voice trailed off, "A repeat of what?" Val asked, "Nothing. Nothing." Jake replied, He turned his attention back to the egg, the egg began to crack at the bottom, not long after the shuddering stopped and a beak had started to chip away at the egg, the last and final egg had hatched, it was an indescribable moment. Jake and Val sat down in their nest, between them were their two chicks huddle close for warmth. Jake and Val looked at each other, "We're a family now, our family is complete." Jake stated as he gazed into Val's sky blue eyes, "And I couldn't have done it without you, my love hawk." Val whispered looking down at her chicks and then back to her mate. They kissed for a long time, it was probably the best kiss the 2 of them had in a long time.

Val woke up with a smug smile, she was beyond happy. She had Jake, she had her friends, and most of all... her family. She looked around, _Where's Jake? _She asked herself, she was about to get up when she felt a tug on her wing. She looked down to see a wide-eyed chick gazing up at her, "Hi sweetie." Val whispered as she pulled the chick closer to her body. The chick squawked at her, Val smiled, "Oh you're a little cutie." Val said pecking the chick's beak gently. She felt a tug on her tail feathers, she turned around to see the other chick tugging on one of her feather shafts, "And you must be the trouble maker." Val huffed, the little chick ran around the small nest, "Hey kiddo. Stop running, you were just hatched this morning." she sighed, "Woah! What did you say?" a voice asked, "Who's there?" Val asked pulling her chicks close to her. Three small heads peaked in, it was Carla, Bia, and Tiago, "They hatched?" Bia asked in surprise, "We're gonna be aunts!" Carla cheered, "Wow they look weird." Tiago stated cocking his head to look at the chicks. At his statement all the girls looked at him, "Ugh! You're so rude." Bia said glaring at her only brother, "What!? I'm just being honest!" Tiago the conversation started to get more heated,Jake flew in the hollow and heard the bickering right away. He sighed, why were Blu and Jewel's chicks bothering Val with all this fighting. He poked his head in just to see the situation. Val soon spotted him and motioned him to come in, Jake walked in carrying a rather large mango, "Hey Jake! Out getting breakfast I see." Val said eyeing the mango. "Yup, I wanted a good breakfast for these little rascals." Jake said patting one of chicks on the head. "And I was thinking," he said, "About what?" Val asked, "Their names." Jake replied, "Well we need to find out what they are first. You know, like male or female." Val suggested. They scooted Carla, Bia, and Tiago out of their hollow, but not before Carla hugged Jake, Val, and the two chicks. They began to preen the two chicks, slowly making their ways down towards their sensitive spots. the chicks didn't mind, they actually enjoyed being preened. Val picked her head up, "I got a boy over here." she stated, "what's that one?" she asked, "I-I don't know." Jake said looking at the chick who was making bubbles with her beak. "I know what a male cloacal looks like but I don't remember what a female cloacal looks like." Jake confessed, "Do I need to remind you?" Val asked slyly, Jake quickly picked up what Val was hinting at, Jake blushed out of nervousness, "Uh... I guess so." Jake replied unsure, "Alrighty, now come here." Val said turning around, Jake walked up behind her and placed his wings on Val's waist line. Alright Jake, work your magic." Val said looking back at her mate, Jake took a couple of breaths, he slowly wrapped his wings around her stomach. She gave a shiver of excitement, she cooed and giggled at Jake's motions. After Jake 'inspected' what a female cloacal looks like he went back to the chick, he checked the cloacal, it was a girl. "Girl." Jake stated, "See a little 'examination' doesn't hurt." Val said nudging Jake's wing, he turned his head and shared a long, passionate kiss with Val. "I think we should name her Audrey." Jake suggested looking at his daughter, "That's a beautiful name," Val agreed, "And I think his name should be Lyze." Val said picking up her son, "Ooh... Exotic." Jake joked, "But it's perfect." Jake added, "They're both perfect." Val said as she laid down in the nest, "Agreed." Jake said taking Audrey by the wing, "Come on sweetie." Jake said while walking with his daughter. "That reminds me, we should probably tell Blu and Jewel about them." Jake suggested, "Yeah, but later when it's noonish." Val agreed, "Alright, let's get some sleep you guys." Jake said with a yawn. They had a big day ahead of them.


	19. Chapter 20: The Scarlets and The Spixs

"Well I think it's great that we get to be Aunts and Uncles of their chicks." Carla exclaimed as she fiddled with her crest feathers, "Ugh but there sooo annoying." Tiago whined, "Grow up little bro, I had to deal with you. And if I could, you can deal with those sweet little chicks too." Carla said rolling her eyes in annoyance, "Where are we going any way?" Bia asked, "We're gonna go see Crexis." Carla answered blushing a bit, Bia nudged Tiago in mid-flight. She whispered something in his ear and they burst out laughing, "What's so funny?" Carla asked, "Oh nothing, nothing." Tiago replied trying not to laugh, "Seriously, what is it." Carla demanded, this caused Bia and Tiago to burst out laughing... again. Carla soon realized what they meant when Tiago started to make smooching noises, this only infuriated her, "TIAGO!" STOP IT!" she screeched, and sure enough, he did. The rest of the flight to Crexis hollow was dead silent.

* * *

><p>The trio arrived at Crexis' hollow in a matter of minutes, "Hey Crex!" Carla said as she flew into the hollow with Bia and Tiago in tow. "Oh...Uh Hi." Crexis replied, he was hunched over a makeshift table, "Whatcha doing?" Bia asked trying to peak over his shoulder, "I'm writing." he said, "You have a diary!" Tiago exclaimed laughing, "No!" Crexis snapped slamming his journal closed, Tiago took a step back, it had only been a joke, right?. "Crexis, is something wrong? You're acting really weird." Carla stated looking at him a bit shocked, "I-I'm sorry, I just realized something, but don't worry it doesn't concern you guys." Crexis explained, Carla simply replied "Oh..." <em>Why does he keep pushing me away? Is it something I did? Was it the kiss?,<em> terrible thoughts rushed Carla's head. "So... What are we gonna do today?" Tiago asked, "Uh... I don't know. I guess where ever the wind takes us." Crexis joked, "Ha ha very funny Crexis, seriously though, what are we doing?" Carla asked, "I thought it'd be fun if we went to the soccer field and played a bit of soccer." he answered, "Sounds good, let's go." Bia agreed. The quad lifted their wings and flew out of Crexis' hollow and towards the soccer field. There was little talk between the group, Crexis was nervous around Carla, Carla was shy around Crexis, and Bia and Tiago just talked to each other. "So are we gonna play soccer?" Tiago asked, "No we're just gonna sit down and watch the grass grow." Crexis replied sarcastically, "That sounds boring, but Bia would like that." Tiago responded ignorantly, Bia just rolled her eyes, "Hey simpleton, he was being sarcastic." Bia said rolling her eyes. Crexis looked back and laughed, this was fun 4 friends hanging out and making jokes, this had never really happened for him before. They could see the air soccer field coming in to sight, but to their dismay a group of Scarlet Macaw kids had taken half of the field, "Oh brother, not these jerks." Carla huffed, "Come on they can't be that bad." Crexis said looking at the Scarlet Macaws. "Please, you weren't at the soccer game that my Dad was in. They're brutes." Carla explained, "Let's see if they wanna play some air soccer." Crexis suggested, "Ugh... bad idea Crexis, bad idea." Carla muttered. They flew over to the group of red macaws half hoping to have a civil conversation, but alas they hoped too much. "Alert we gotta flying boulder coming our way." One of them exclaimed as they spotted Carla. They landed next to the group of Scarlet's. "Hey, we were won-" Crexis began, but he was cut off by who looked like the leader of the group, "Want what? Another freak? It seems you have 4 of them already including you." the leader said with a villainous smirk, one of the group members gave him a high-five. "Don't. use. that. word." Crexis threatened, "Come on Crexis, just forget about it." Carla suggested, "Oh is the talking boulder gonna make him feel better?" the leader asked again, Carla sulked, it was usual that someone would make fun of her "figure", she knew she was a bit chubbier than most girls, but to harass someone over it was just cruel. "Shut up!" Tiago warned taking a lurch forward at the leader, but Crexis pulled him back, "What are you doing? He's insulting Carla!" Tiago shouted, "I have a plan, just hold on. OK?" Crexis explained, "Okay, just do it quickly." Tiago replied not liking the Scarlet's more and more by every passing second.

"I have a little wager, if you and your 'hounds' are interested." Crexis challenged, "I'm listening." the leader said, "If you can beat us in an air soccer match, we'll leave and you can take this field." The Scarlet's all snickered, "But, if we beat you, you leave, ." Crexis challenged, "Deal! Name's Gabriel, hope you enjoy your tail feathers while you still have em'." Gabriel said shaking Crexis' wing, "I'm Crexis." he grunted. "Alright, are both teams ready?!" the ref asked, "You bet!" Crexis yelled as he faced off with Gabriel at the half line. "Play ball!" the referee yelled throwing a Brazil nut onto the field. Crexis and Gabriel dashed after the ball, they collided, Crexis' talons grasped the nut, he threw it backwards towards Tiago. "I got it! I got it!" he yelled as he scooped the nut into his talons and flew towards the opposite goal, "Get him!" Gabriel yelled pointing a finger towards Tiago as he flew effortlessly through the air. Soon enough 2 Scarlet Macaws were upon Tiago, they loomed over him like giants, "Uh oh." he muttered. "Pass it!" Crexis commanded, "You got it!" Tiago replied throwing the ball in Crexis direction, Crexis took the nut and flew up high, he closed his wings and folded into a ball. He began to spin downwards, when he was close enough to the ground he released the ball, sending it hurtling in the direction of the goal. "GOAL!" Tiago yelled as the ball passed through the net. "Pf-ft lucky shot." Gabriel said coldly, he turned to his team devising a sinister plan. "You got it, Gabriel." a female Scarlet Macaw named Raquel agreed, a vicious smile formed on her beak. "Play!" the ref yelled, Crexis once again dived for the nut, but he was knocked out of the air by Gabriel, "Dirty play!" Crexis yelled as he picked himself up from the floor, but it was too late the Scarlet's had scored. "Damn." Crexis grunted, this was it, sudden death, only 1 more point for both teams.

"Play!" the Referee yelled as he threw the nut in for the third and final time. It was a mad dash, Tiago and Crexis fought for control over the nut, "Tiago get it!" Crexis yelled as red and blue feathers flew everywhere. The nut flew out of the heap of macaws, and into the outstretched talons of Carla. "Carla pass!" Crexis yelled throwing up his wings, "You got it Crex!" Carla yelled as she whipped the ball into his direction, "Now move up with me." Crexis said motioning his head toward the goal. "Carla! Heading your way!"Crexis yelled as 2 'reds' were converging on him, "Take it, now!" he shouted again as he sent the nut rocketing towards Carla. Carla caught it, she was a bit nervous, she had never played air soccer before. "Carla, Go! I'll cover you!" Crexis assured her, and sure enough she did, she flew towards the goal at an astonishing speed. Raquel loomed over her, her talon's extended, Crexis gasped in horror, "No!" Crexis yelled barreling towards Raquel. Crexis impacted against her right shoulder, she went spiraling through the air towards the water, Crexis turned to Carla who had a more than shocked face, "Go score! I'll get this rat." Crexis told her, Carla stood there for a moment still shocked, "Hey! Wake up!" Crexis yelled shaking Carla's body. Finally she snapped out of her trance, she shook her feathers, she looked towards Crexis who was flying towards Raquel who was nearing the water. Carla constructed a power flap and she was airborne, "Tiago! It's me and you!" she shouted to her brother, "You got it sis!" Tiago replied. They were a dastardly duo, they worked as brother and sister, man and dog, light and dark. They neared the goal, "On your go Tiago!" Carla said as the goal got closer, "Now!" Tiago shouted flinging the nut into the goal.

* * *

><p>Crexis threw Raquel up onto the river bank, he was exhausted. "Y-you saved me. Why?" she asked, "I may look threatening, but I'm no cold-blooded killer, and I don't plan to be any time soon." Crexis explained, "I need to repay you." Raquel insisted, "No, no you don't." Crexis said preparing for flight, "Even if it was a kiss." Raquel hinted, Crexis just rolled his eyes, "Unbelievable." he mumbled. Raquel gazed at his purple feathers as he flew away.<br>"Crexis, We Won!" Tiago yelled as Crexis alighted down next to his friends, "We did? I mean, of course we did." Crexis exclaimed, Tiago gave a nasty smirk to the Scarlets, "You know what that means, don't you?" reminding them of their deal, "What? I don't know what you're talking about." Gabriel lied, "You have to apologize to Carla, we take this field, and you drink that swamp water." Crexis chimed in, "We'll apologize and you take the field, but were not drinking that swamp water." Gabriel protested, Crexis turned around to his friends looking for approval, Carla and Bia nodded their heads in agreement, but Tiago looked discouraged, "Come on Tiago, you can find other ways to amuse yourself." Crexis assured him, "Ugh... okay, fine." he whined. "AHEM! Apology!?" Crexis hinted looking at the Scarlets. "Oh! Right," Gabriel exclaimed, he directed his attention towards Carla, "I'm s-sor..." he mumbled, "You're what?" Carla asked, "I-I'm sorry." he blurted out, "Good, that's what I thought." Carla said somewhat accepting the apology.

"Well. see ya around." Crexis said waving goodbye to Gabriel and Raquel. He turned around to his friends, "That was fun." Crexis admitted, "If you count out the sheer brutality from the Scarlet's attitude, yeah, it was pretty fun." Carla agreed with a slight tone of sarcasm. "Hey Crexis, did you hear the good news?" Bia asked stepping up to the branch that he and Carla were on. "No, what is it?" he asked, "Jake and Val had chicks, and their having a party tonight." she said enthusiastically, "What!? They had chicks! Why didn't you tell me?" he yelled, shocked. Bia had been blasted back from his burst out, her eyes were wide open, _ What just happened?_ she asked herself, she shook her feathers, "No one told you? I thought Aunt Mimi would have told you." Bia said still a bit shaken. "I gotta go see em'." Crexis shouted as he dropped from the branch and into flight. Carla stared at him with adoring eyes, she loved his bold and brave attitude, Bia gave her an annoyed look, "Carla, seriously?" she asked, "What I was, Uh... admiring the sun." she lied, "Oh that's a thought, but the sun's that way." Bia pointed out, Carla gave a nervous giggle, "We should get going. We don't wanna be late for that party, do we?" Carla suggested looking in the direction of Roberto's hollow.


	20. Chapter 21: Party gone wrong

**This is a new, updated version of the chapter. I updated it for a number of reasons, (1. I felt that I had rushed the chapter (I wasn't the only one who noticed it, and thank you to my very dedicated follower ( You know who you are.) who pointed that out. (2. I lacked details during the party. And a very special thanks to Crexis the Purple Macaw, he has supported this chapter a lot, he gave me most of the brilliant ideas, so credit goes to him.**

* * *

><p>"Audrey, please don't eat the nest. Your father and I worked very hard on it." A voice scolded, "Come on honey, they just hatched. They're not gonna be the brightest orchid in the Amazon." another voice said, reminding his beloved mate. "I know it's just... I'm very nervous about tonight," she explained, "What's to worry about? You're the most beautiful bird in the world, and you're worried?" he stated in disbelief, she blushed at his comment, "Come here," she said slyly, he stepped closer, "Closer," she said again, he took a leap forward. They were now beak to beak, "Close enough?" he asked with a loving laugh, "Perfect." she replied, gazing into her eyes, "Now, I have a surprise for you." she stated, pressing her beak against his, "Oh do you?" he bellowed, "Don't talk, just feel." she answered as she locked her beak with his. They were getting more and more into it when someone interrupted them, "Ahem!", they jumped back in shock. "Jake, Val. Can I come in?" they asked, "S-sure." Jake said embarrassed that someone had just walked in on him and Val making out. To their surprise, Crexis walked in with a smile, "I heard you guys had chicks, where are they?" he asked looking around the hollow. Crexis noticed very fluffy puff-ball hiding behind Val, "Hi! How are you?" he asked bending his neck to look at the baby, "Don't be shy Audrey, come see our visitor." Val said moving away from her daughter, so Crexis could see the chick. "Hi, I'm Crexis, the Purple Maca-AH!" he shouted in pain, he turned around ready to thwack someone, but his emotions softened when he saw a very pale blue, Spix Macaw gazing at him. "Well, Hello to you to." Crexis said, laughing at the chick's bold and curious character traits. "That's Lyze, he can be a bit of a trouble maker." Jake explained, picking Lyze up by the rough of his neck. Lyze began to laugh, "WOOH! Roller coaster!" he shouted, Jake and Crexis chuckled, "Let's try this again. Hi, I'm Crexis, the Purple Macaw." Crexis said again, Audrey giggled at him, "Pwurple!" she exclaimed, "No, no, my name's Crexis." he tried to explain, "Ha ha! Pwurple! Pwurple!" Audrey and Lyze shouted in unison. Crexis gives up and decides to let them call him 'Pwurple'.<p>

_It'll be a nickname, it's better than being called purple freak,_ Crexis thought. Seeing these young chicks brings back memories, but not bad ones, good ones for once, emotional ones, when Crexis was first created. He was a baby chick full of joy and happiness, his eyes had wonder, life and hope in them. But now he lost that, as horror's were conducted at the Iona labs. Seeing these two chicks made him get a bit emotional, he wasn't used to it. Crexis was used to bottling up his pain and emotions because he knew he had to be tough and pull through. Being here in the Amazon is opened him up more and more. Crexis was snapped out of his nostalgic trance when little Audrey could sense his sadness and hugged his leg. His eyes were a little teary but he wiped them and smiled warmly at little Audrey and Lyze. Crexis then for the first time preened himself, taking out two, wing sized purple feathers and handed one to each of the curious chicks. "Come on you two, you don't want to make your uncle cry, do you?" Val asked smiling at the sight. Crexis lifted his head in surprise, "U-u-u-uncle?" he asked amazed, "Yeah. Uncle, that's what you are." Val said slowly, "Yeah, I know what it means, but, why me?" he asked still shocked. "Well, it was you or Tiago. And why not pick both." Jake joked, shrugging his shoulders. "I-I don't know what to say." Crexis said still in disbelief that he was picked as an Uncle for the two chicks. "Maybe, 'Thanks' or ' I'm honored.' " Val said throwing out ideas, clearly obvious to Crexis. "Thank you, thank you so much." he said, running over to the two parents and embracing them. "No worries sport." Jake said rubbing his rough purple plumage, soon Val came to pat him on the back, Crexis backed away with a smile, "You're not gonna savagely attack me, are you 'Hell Lady'?" he asked with a huge grin. As if on que Jake burst out laughing, he pointed a feather at Val, "Ha! I remember that!" he exclaimed, Val's face flushed with emotion, first embarrassment, then anger, and then embarrassment again. "Oh shut up! I know heat, obsessed with mating, etc. Those are all distant memories!" Val protested, her face still beat red. "Ha! Distant? More like a memories from a month ago." Jake laughed even harder, "I wouldn't be laughing either Jake, you talked to yourself when I first met you." Crexis added, "True, true but that was when Val was in heat." Jake countered, "Hey! No fair, you guys are ganging up on me!" Val cried, "Does the sad little macaw need a quick preen?" Jake said walking over to Val and placing his beak on her crest. Val gave an excited shudder, Crexis backed away, he hated preening. Val was purring with pleasure each time Jake ran his beak down her back, she spotted Crexis out of the corner of her eye. "Where do you think you're going, little bird?" she asked, "Uh...I-I... I'm going." he said backing away. "Okay." Val said still approaching Crexis, "You're fine with that?" he asked cocking his head to the side, "Hey Carla!" Val exclaimed, Crexis looked to the hollow entrance expectantly. But all he found was thin air, "Carla's not th-" he began, but he was soon tackled to the ground by Val. "V-val... What are you doing?" he asked terrified, "One thing... Preening time." she chimed, "No ANYTHING, but that." he pleaded, "How else are you gonna impress Carla? EVERYONE can see that you two like each other." Val said as a sly smile creep-ed upon her beak, "NOOOOO!" Crexis yelled.

* * *

><p>"THIS, is where the party's at?" Jake asked looking at the enormous tree, "It's the only tree that was big enough for any party." Val explained, "I just hate Roberto's attitude though." Jake said peering at the tree, "Don't worry Jake, You're the only, and I mean the only, one that I would ever be with." Val assured him, "I know that, it's just the way this guy is, I don't like it." Jake said looking at his wife, "Hold on Honey, CREXIS! Get your butt over here!" Val shouted, Crexis was purposely falling behind, he didn't want any part in this party. "Carla's waiting!" Val called again, she let out a giggle, it had been a while since she had, had some fun. Crexis soon caught up to his some-what foster parents, "Did you really need to attack me?" he asked looking at his aunt, "How else would you spiffy up." Val joked, "Ha ha, very funny." Crexis mumbled, clearly annoyed that he was being dragged into this. "Hey guys! You ready to party?" Jewel asked, peeking her head out of the leaf flap that was put on the hollow entrance. "Ready as we'll ever be." Val said, "Where are those two chicks I've heard about?" Jewel asked looking around the three macaws before her. "Right here." Jake said turning around. On his back was a backpack with two babbling chicks tucked neatly away. "Hello you two, how have you been?" she asked, she got now real response, only a series of gurgles and chirps. "Oh how much I loved this age." Jewel sighed, "I guess we should enjoy it too, huh?" Jake suggested, "Yeah, you really should." Jewel said nodding her head. She turned to Crexis who was lurking in the shadows, hoping to escape his aunts. "Hey there Crexis, how ya been?" she asked, "Okay..." he replied, "Just okay?" Jewel questioned, "Well I'm being dragged here, and I can't sing or dance." he lied, "That's not what Carla said," Jewel said with a smirk, "She said that you had a real talent to dance and sing." Jewel continued, "A wonderful duet for carnaval." Crexis blushed, "S-stop lying Aunt Jewel." Crexis protested, "No lie's, all of Carla's exact words." Jewel explained, "Let's just have this party." Crexis grumbled as he entered the hollow.<p>

* * *

><p>when Jake, val and there two baby chicks enter the huge hollow their eyes widen and beaks dropped at the sight before them. The hollow was decorated with vibrant colors of red, yellow and blue flowers all decorated on the bark walls of the hollow, the vibrant ambient of beats lightly entering into their body as it was playing throughout the party. There were blue Spix Macaws everywhere, making Roberto's hollow the right place to have this party. Blue macaws conversing with each other, there were a few in the middle of the hollow lightly and smoothly dancing to the light Brazilian drumming beats that comes with the wild Brazilian amazon. There were even colored vines draped, hanging over spots in the hollow to give that party effect, colorful lights of the rainbow randomly moved about from above onto the hollow. (you don't have to describe where they are coming from, because in the movie they have them when Nigel's singing). In one of the smaller hollows was makeshift kid playroom from the children. Crexis's attention from all this was drawn to a makeshift table in the left corner of the room. Blu's work no doubt, Crexis finding the perfect time to get away from 'hell lady' sneaks away while Jake and Val are still blown away by the parties sight. He makes his way to the table, swiftly moving throughout the many guest. Crexis makes it to the table, it is a long, smoothed out piece of bark. Atop it were a colorful, inviting assortment of food for the party. The scent of fresh mango hit Crexis's nostrils and he soon found himself drooling a little. Already opened brazil nuts were piled up in a bowl made out of a beetle. Kinda freaky but its the amazon. There was even...no way fruit punch bowl! Carla's work no doubt. Water mixed with various fruits. He was about to hastily grab a piece of mango with his talon when suddenly a spider near his side. He screamed, clearly startled by this and almost fell over the table, despite the ambient beats playing, Crexis could hear snickering, he looked up at one of the many extra hollows Roberto has to see Tiago with a few blue macaw chicks laughing. Crexis gave an annoyed look to which Tiago just shrugged, smiling and went on to prank some more birds.<p>

"Alright, listen. We're here tonight to celebrate a very important moment in every parents life, and that my fellow birds, is parent hood." Nico announced to the crowd, they all nodded in agreement. "So, let's start it up!" Pedro cheered.

* * *

><p><em>Party rockers in the house tonight,<em>  
><em>Everybody just have a good time,<em>  
><em>And we're gonna make you lose your mind,<em>  
><em>Everybody just have a good time,<em>

_Party Rockers in the house tonight,_  
><em>Everybody just have a good time,<em>  
><em>And we gon' make you lose your mind,<em>  
><em>We just wanna see ya... shake that.<em>

* * *

><p>Jake walked up to Val, "May I have this dance malady?" he asked, bowing. "Yes you may, my trusty servant." Val accepted, Jake took her to the center of the dance floor, "Do we have to be in the center of it all?" she asked looking around at all the macaws around them, "How else will we 'brag' about our moves?" Jake said smiling slyly at his mate, "Okay Romeo, take it away." Val said as she started to sync to the beat.<p>

* * *

><p><em>In the club,<em>  
><em>Party rock,<em>  
><em>Liquor for ya girl,<em>  
><em>She on the jock,<em>  
><em>Non stop when we on the spot<em>  
><em>Booty move away,<em>  
><em>Like she on the block<em>

_What's the track?  
>I gots to know,<br>Top jeans, Tattoo,  
>Cause I'm Rock and Roll,<br>Half black, half white,  
>Diamino,<br>Gain the money,  
>Out the door<em>

* * *

><p>"For a city boy, you're a great dancer!" Val exclaimed, as she and Jake danced harmoniously to the beat. "Right back at ya' Tarzan." Jake said sweetly, Val gave a giggle. Jake had just spun Val around when Jake felt a clamping pain in his tail feathers, "Ow!" he yelled, "What the..." he began before looking down to see little Audrey staring at him with wide eyes, "Val, I think some one wants to dance with us." Jake whispered, "Aww... That's sooo cute!" she exclaimed, moving their daughter in-between them, "Where's Lyze?" he asked Val, "Uh oh, let's go see." Val said hurrying off towards the outskirts of the party.<p>

A very, very hungry macaw was tearing away at the snack bar, filled with fruits, bugs, and clay. Crexis approached the small bird, to see who it was. And of course, it was little Lyze. "Hey there bud, watcha doing?" he asked, Lyze looked at him with wide eyes, "You probably don't even understand a word that I'm saying, do you?" Lyze went to walk towards Crexis, but he nearly toppled over. Luckily Crexis was there to catch the toddler. "Lyze, you outta be more careful." Crexis scolded,_'Wow. Am I really talking like this? _Crexis asked himself. "Lyze! There you are!" a voice exclaimed. Crexis looked up to see Val towering over him. "Hey Aunt Val, how's it goin' " he asked, afraid still that she may tackle him... again. "I need to borrow this little trouble maker for a while, Kay?" Val said tugging on Lyze's tail feathers, "See ya bud!" Crexis called out as Lyze walked onto the dance floor with his mother.

* * *

><p><em>Yoooo!<br>I'm runnin through these hoes like drano  
>I got that devilish flow rock and roll no halo<br>We party rock yea! that's the crew that I'm reppin  
>On the rise to the top no led in our zeppelin<br>Hey!_

Party rock is in the house tonight  
>Everybody just have a good time<br>And we gonna make you lose your mind  
>Everybody just have a good time<p>

_We just wanna see yaa!_

_Everyday I'm shuffelin_

_Shuffelin shuffelin_

_Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash_

_We get money don't be mad now stop hatein is bad_

* * *

><p>After a series of spinning Val retired to the 'break bench', she spied Crexis sitting, watching Carla dance joyfully with the music. Val smiled deviously,<em> this is gonna be fun, <em>she thought. She crept up behind him, "Wow, you really do like Carla, don't you?" she whispered in his ear, "What!" he yelled trying to turn around and she who was whispering, but he was met with a shove that sent him hurtling into Carla, knocking her out of her groove and onto the floor. Crexis shook his head, trying to shake away the nauseating feeling. Crexis looked up to see Carla, who had a nasty smirk, "Come on Lover boy!" she said, pulling Crexis up to his talons and into her wings.

* * *

><p><em>One more shot for us<em>  
><em>Another round<em>  
><em>Please fill up my cup<em>  
><em>Don't mess around<em>  
><em>We just wanna see<em>  
><em>You shake it now<em>  
><em>Now you wanna be<em>  
><em>Your naked now<em>

_Get up get down put your hands up to the sound_  
><em>Put your hands up to the sound<em>  
><em>Get up<em>  
><em>Put your hands up to the sound<em>  
><em>To the sound<em>  
><em>Put your hands up !<em>

* * *

><p>Carla, while smiling sweetly, took Crexis wings as he was curious as to what she was doing. She gently put them on her waist, then slowly got closer to Crexis, where only inches separated them and draped her wings over his shoulders and neck. Her cheeks filled with the blushing purple as red mixed with blue. Still however keeping the party flare in her steps, fluid motion dancing. Crexis's eyes widened, the utterly fluttering feeling of a million butterflies invades his stomach. The non-painful burning feeling of red hitting his face. A gut-clenching feeling in his abdomen as he has never been this close to Carla more or less touched her in her waist area before. To him this felt somewhat weird, but another part of him was increasingly enjoying this. Soon the feeling of enjoyment and increasing feeling for Carla washed over him like having water poured on him. Eyes locked onto those beautiful big green pearls of eyes Carla had. It was like a hypnotic trance staring into those things. His body felt in sync with the music as he fluently danced with Carla, both being in perfect sync with one another. Her blue feathers reflected in the under lights of the colors above. Giving them a luminescent shine. Her crest feather were neatly organized, hinting she spiffed them herself for the party. In this moment Carla was feeling high in emotions, like swimming in a pool of nothing but emotions. The world around her none existent all that remained were her and Crexis dancing. She didn't understand quite yet why he makes her get like this, she knows she feels love for him but why.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Party rock is in the house tonight<em>  
><em>Everybody just have a good time<em>  
><em>And we gonna make you lose your mind<em>  
><em>Everybody just have a good good good time<em>

* * *

><p>Pedro finished his song and looked around at everyone, everyone cheered, it was a spectacular performance. Eduardo motioned Roberto to come to his side, "Find the 'Pet' " he said glaring off into the sky, Roberto nodded and flew off. Jake, Val, Audrey, and Lyze were exhausted, they had been partying forever. Jake wanted to thank Jewel for the party, but she was no where in sight, "Honey, I'm gonna go find Jewel, I want to thank her for all of this." Jake said walking away from his wife and two kids. "Okay, but hurry back." Val said giving him a look, "Don't worry, like I said before, you're my one and only." he assured her, Jake gave her a kiss and then walked off.<p>

* * *

><p>Jake walked around a corner to see Eduardo and Jewel talking, he was about to say something when Roberto flew up to them, "Humans! Loggers! The Lights! The Lights!" he gasped, spinning in circles. Eduardo slapped him across the face. "Get ahold of yourself!" Roberto a steadying breath, "The loggers are coming and Blu is with them."<p>

This was too much for Eduardo, "Traitor! I knew you couldn't trust a bird raised by humans." "No, no, no!" Roberto corrected, "Blu is trying to help us!"

Jewel gasped, "What?! By himself?!", explosions boomed off in the distance, Jewel knew what it meant: the loggers were getting closer. The party turned into a panic fest. Smoke rose in the horizon. "Okay, pack up the kids, we're leaving," Eduardo announced firmly. "Let's go! Everyone move out! Go, go!"

Jewel hesitated, searching for the right words. "Dad! Dad...I'm not going with you." "You have to go with me!" Eduardo cried. "I will not let my family be in danger again." "Blu is MY family!" Jewel cried, "I love Blu, and I can't lose him!" Jewel said before flying off.

* * *

><p>Jake flew to his family, "Val, Loggers! They're destroying the forest!" he cried, "I heard everyone screaming, a-a-and I didn't know what do." Val said panicking. "Listen closely, take the kids and fly somewhere safe" Jake instructed, "Wh-where are you going?" she asked terrified, "I need to help protect our home, our family." he explained. Val sniffled, she couldn't lose her family, not like this. "J-Jake, please don't go..." Val cried, "I can't lose you." Jake embraced her, "You don't need to. But I will always be right here." Jake said pointing a feather at her heart. "I will never leave you on this planet alone. But right now, I need to help fight these loggers, I won't let my family be destroyed, not again." he assured her, he put his wings on her shoulders, he then embraced her. They broke away, "Pleas don't go, I need you." Val pleaded through sobs, "Look at me," Jake said lifting her head off of his chest, "I love you, never forget that." he said sternly before flying off. Val stared at him as he flew towards the smoke.<p> 


	21. Chapter 22: Taken Part 1

_**This is a relatively shorter chapter, but it will be split into at least 2 chapters. And You guys are probably gonna hate me for the cliffhanger. So I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and review about your thoughts.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback-1 Day ago<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>"I understand that you are doing your logging operation, yes? Maybe you could help me." a man said, "Go on..." The Foreman replied, waving his hand as to wrap up the conversation. <em>

_"Have you seen a Purple Macaw out here?" the man asked, "Ha! You're stupider than those tree huggers!" The Foreman Exclaimed.  
><em>

_"Do you realize how important this is?! This research could make __millions! And if you find him, then we will split the profit." the man stated._

_"We're done here." The Foreman said, getting up out of his chair and walking outside._

_The man was about to leave, when a hand grabbed him, he whirled around in surprise. Before him was a logger. "I understand that you want a bird, yes?"_

_"Uh... Yes sir, I'm looking for this bird." the man said pulling out a picture of the only Purple Macaw on earth. "You've got yourself a deal!" the logger exclaimed shaking the man's hand, "Where are you from, where should I deliver the bird?" the logger asked._

_"Iona." was the only word that left the man's mouth._

* * *

><p>"Birds of Blu feather..." Blu began, "Stick together!" the tribe finished, most of the entire tribe stood on the Brazilian nut trees. They all flew off in different directions, attacking the loggers viciously. Jake, Blu, and Eduardo flew together, switching off machines and throwing nuts at the workers. Back on the trees a bird stood, not knowing what to do, <em>Should I fight or go comfort Aunt Val...<em>, he thought. "Hey! You coming or what?" a Spix Macaw asked, who was flying towards the skirmish between birds and man. Suddenly an idea sprang into Crexis' head. _The Scarlets! Surely they'll help, _He thought. So off Crexis went, hopefully to convince the Scarlet Macaw's to aid in the fight. As Crexis flew off, a battle still raged between the Spix's and Loggers. The Spix's were fighting furiously, but they stood no chance, not like this at least. They threw nuts, rocks, pretty much anything that was within talon's reach. They fought as one, one whole tribe. Their differences were pushed away, none of that mattered, it was now or never.

* * *

><p>Not far away scared, terrified bird was crying, but not for her. She gazed out of her hollow, tears brimmed her eyes. <em>Why did he have to fly off like that? Doesn't he know how much I care for him?<em> She asked herself, over, and over again. One by one, tears fell from her face. They repeatedly dropped down onto 2 chicks that were snuggled close to her body. She made small whining noises each time she took a deep breath, she was mortified. The two chicks looked up, "Mommy, why are you raining?" one of them asked, she looked down at her chick, "I-I'm not raining," she smiled weakly, then a terrible thought struck her, _What if I'm the only parent they ever know? What if he dies and I'm left all alone? _She soon began to start wheeze again, the other chick moved closer to her and put his wings up and hugged his mother's stomach. "It's okay mommy, I see daddy do this a lot." the little chick stated. A sharp pain struck her, and another wave of dread passed over her.

* * *

><p>Jake had been doing quite well, none of the loggers seemed to fight back, at least not yet. There were two humans that had been aiding the macaws fight the loggers, one had manned an excavator and had been breaking the loggers machines. Jake smiled at the sight of the fight, they were somewhat winning against the Loggers. <em>Don't worry Val, I'll be back home soon.<em> "Jake! A little help here!" Roberto yelled as he pulled on a loggers helmet, Jake zoomed over to aid his fellow friend.

* * *

><p>Crexis glided cautiously through the Amazon, he looked around for the Scarlets, but they all seemed to have disappeared from their hollows. "Hello?! Anyone home?" Crexis yelled, hoping for an answer, the sun blazed through the leafy canopy and into his eyes, he put up a wing to block it out. "I don't have time for this..." Crexis grumbled, readying for flight. "What's a waste of time?" a voice said behind Crexis, pulling on Crexis' tail feathers. This resulted an 'OW!' from Crexis. He whirled around to see Felipe, head of the Scarlet tribe. Crexis gulped, all around them were at least ten Scarlets. "What do you want twerp!" Felipe commanded, "L-l" Crexis began, "Stop stuttering." Felipe yelled, "Loggers!" Crexis shouted back. Felipe gave a smirk, "So old Eddie can't handle a few humans." he mocked, "No, there's a whole army of them. And they're destroying the forest, and if you don't help, this forest, our home, your home, everyone's home, it'll be destroyed!" Crexis dramatically exclaimed, "So? They wont come this far into the forest." Felipe countered, turning his back to the Purple Macaw. "Unbelievable! You'd sit back and watch your home be destroyed, I can't believe that I thought you could help us. You're just a coward, too afraid to fight for what's his." Crexis stated bravely before flying back to join the Spix's.<p>

Felipe just stood there, his face was mixed with emotions like embarrassment, annoyance, and disbelief. "Well Felipe, are you just gonna let that little twerp tell you up like that?" a Scarlet asked, Felipe gave a scowl. "Well, you heard 'em guys! Loggers are destroying our forest, Let's go!" he yelled following Crexis to the deforestation zone.

* * *

><p>Crexis stood over the entire operation on a Brazilian Nut tree, things were not looking good. "Hey Kid! What're you sitting around for? Get in the fight!" a voice yelled behind him. Crexis whirled around to see the entire Scarlet Macaw tribe, "You came?!" Crexis asked in utter disbelief, "Ha! I wouldn't miss a fight even if my life depended on it." Felipe called out, "Let's Go!" Crexis cried out in joy that they could actually stand a chance now. Crexis and the Scarlets rushed over to help the Spixs, the first person that Crexis saw was Jake and Roberto attacking a logger together, he immediately flew over to help his friends. As soon as Crexis had gotten to the fight, the logger began to run when he saw Crexis, under his breath "The Purple Macaw." he whispered. Roberto flew off in triumph, he flew off to aid the rest of the tribe. "Nice job Crexis!" Jake exclaimed, "Thanks Jake, I really try my best." Crexis said, as a smile formed on his beak. "So what now Jake? Do we-" he began, but a hand grabbed Crexis, pulling him down. "JAKE!" he screamed, "HELP ME!" he cried. The logger darted off towards the rainforest, but Jake didn't stop, he chased the man. Jake could see Crexis' limp body in the loggers hand, a hatred for the man coursed through Jake's veins.<p>

Jake finally caught up, he landed on the man's arm and bit down hard, causing the man to yelp. This only made the man more furious, Jake had thought the man would let Crexis go but he was wrong, the man turned around with a murderous look. The man moved his hand up and smacked Jake to the ground, his face skidded across the forest floor, he couldn't feel his bones. A shadowy figure crept over him. He felt himself slipping away as he was lifted up from the ground. _I'm sorry Val, I'm so sorry. I let you down._ Jake thought for what may be the last time...Forever.


	22. Chapter 23: Taken Part 2

_**WOW! 3,349 views. that is a lot! I'm surprised that many people have read this story, and if you calculate that right that's like 10 views every day. I guess I'm just really surprised about that, but anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's going to be rather sad. (Sorry to say) And there are repeats of Crexis' journal, so if you skip over those you're gonna miss some details. And enjoy...kinda, because like I said before, it's a sad chapter.**_

* * *

><p>Deep in the Amazon rainforest a skirmish between man and macaw had just ended. It was a time for celebration, at least for some.<p>

Val waited expectantly at her tree, hoping Jake would be back soon, she turned to attend her chicks, Audrey and Lyze. "Don't worry guys, daddy'll be home soon." she told them. While she was taking care of her chicks a bird landed on the rim of the hollow, he took a deep breath. His presence startled Val, causing her to fall on her side. "Jake, you shouldn't scare me like that." Val said, not facing the bird. She turned around only to be heartbroken, it wasn't Jake, it was Roberto. He bore a saddened face. "Roberto, what's wrong? Where's Jake? Is he on his way?" Val asked hoping for a positive answer, Roberto just looked at her as if he had just seen a family member die. "V-val," Roberto began, his voice trembling. "J-Jake's gone, no one can find him or Crexis." There was a sound in between a gasp and a shriek, Val fell to the floor, tears pouring out of her eyes. "No, no he can't be. My Jake, gone." she cried, she crumpled up in her nest, mortified. "Val, I-m s-" Roberto began, "Just go away. GET OUT!" she screamed, "Val..." "LEAVE!" she screamed again. Roberto looked at her, sorrow struck his heart, he knew what this felt like, and it was heart wrenching. "Please...just leave." Val sobbed. Roberto did as she commanded and left her. Val looked up, she was alone, only she and her chicks were in the hollow. She checked on Audrey and Lyze and then flew off for no more then a minute. When she returned she had a sharp rock in her talons, she looked at the wall of the hollow and then at the rock. "Let's do this..." she whispered as she walked over to the hollow's began to inscribe a poem, a poem of grief.

_I have to be strong not for me _

_But for everyone else_

_I want to cry I want to scream_

_But no one can see my hollow tears_

_I keep you near to keep me sane_

_But the thought of you makes me sad_

_I want to hide and cry alone _

_But you are here and it keeps me real_

_I know you've left this solid ground_

_But in my heart you still live_

_You've kept me together for so long_

_So I will stay strong for everyone else_

* * *

><p>"Wake up bird!" an angry voice commanded, Crexis woke up with a jolt, or more of a poke. He looked up to see that he was imprisoned, but he was not alone. Another bird laid next to him, motionless, "Hey, hey you. Where are we?" Crexis asked poking the bird, no answer. "HEY!" Crexis yelled shoving the bird, Crexis' shove caused the bird to roll over, revealing the bird's true identity.<p>

Jake.

"Wha...? Jake, Jake! Are you alright? Please answer me." Crexis cried, shaking his Uncle's motionless body. Tears began to stream down Crexis' face. "This is all my fault. I should've know better, all I bring in my wake is destruction, tragedy, and sorrow." Crexis told himself. He was 'kicking himself' in the stomach. "Not true." a raspy voice objected, "Jake! You're not dead!" Crexis exclaimed, rushing to his side.

"No, not yet."

"What do you mean not yet? You're still here." Crexis questioned, confused. "I doubt they plan to keep me alive, these humans, they don't care. They're cruel, but I think they have plans for you. I heard them talking about 'the injections' and 'the tests' " Jake said looking at Crexis only with one side of his body, "Jake...is something wrong? You seem like you're hiding something." Crexis stated as he tried to see Jake's left side, and finally Crexis saw what Jake had to hide, a burn, a horrifying burn on his left eye. It made Jake look both sad and threatening, "I'm a monster, I shouldn't even be here. I should have stayed with Val. But I'm glad, because now you don't have to face this alone." Crexis gasped, it was probably the nicest thing that anyone had said to him. "Wh-what happened to you? Did they burn you?" he asked, "No. It was the logger, the same logger that brought us here." Jake stated, glumly. "Where's here?" Crexis asked, "You won't like it," Jake stated, "Tell me." Crexis insisted, "I've read your journal you know." Jake said, "What? Who showed you?!"  
>"Carla." Jake answered, "Ugh...can't she keep her beak shut, I know she cares but..." Crexis said, clearly frustrated, "But anyway, where are we." he asked, Jake gave him a cold, blank stare, his usual cheery and happy emotions were gone. He was different now.<p>

"A Iona lab."

Crexis eyes widened in shock before he passed out in fear.

* * *

><p>Mimi had become saddened, her foster son had dissapeared like a ghost. <em>Was Eduardo to blame? <em>She asked herself. _No, he wouldn't dare.  
><em>She walked over to where Crexis had slept for the past two weeks and let out an exasperated sigh, it was lonely, just like when her parents had been taken from her. And it was like that again and she hated it. Mimi plucked a small purple feather from the nest and stuck it in her crest feathers. But that's when Mimi noticed a small bag shoved into Crexis' nest, she looked at it curiously. Mimi reached in and pulled it out, it contained his journal, a pencil, a smashed Ipod, and some of Crexis' feathers. She took the Ipod out first, it was inoperable _(Not usable). _Then she took out the journal, but she decided to open it later. So Mimi dumped the rest of the contents on the ground, the feathers lazily fell to the ground and the pencil rolled to the back of the hollow. Mimi then looked at the journal as if it were calling her, but it seemed to have a sinister mist floating around it. She took a deep breath, "Here we go." she told herself as she walked slowly towards the book. Mimi flipped it over and gazed at the contents of the first few entries, she now knew why Crexis was so aggressive, so alone, so isolated, so heartbroken, so dejected, so downcasted. Tears brimmed on her eyes, _why hadn't he told her? She could've helped, right? _She shaked her head, _I have to bring this to Blu and Jewel, they'll know._

* * *

><p>"Blu! Jewel!" Mimi cried into Roberto's hollow, "Aunt Mimi? What do you need?" Jewel asked, getting up from her bed that she was sleeping on with Blu. "You need to read this, it talks about what happened to Crexis." she stated, "Does it say where he is?" Carla asked, "I- I think so. But I'm not sure." Mimi replied, "Well let's see it." Blu said, walking up to Mimi. She handed the journal to Blu, he opened it slowly. Blu gave a disgusted scoff as he read the part about the experiments. "There's no evidence that they're there, they may have been taken by poachers though." Blu said looking up from the journal, "Dad, can I see his journal? I need to see something." Carla asked trying to pull the journal away with her beak, "Oh, yeah sure." Blu agreed handing his daughter Crexis' journal.<p>

Carla made sure that she was alone, she was at her 'secret' hangout. She placed the journal on the ground and opened it, "Where do I start?" Carla asked herself. "Here is good." she stated looking at the first journal entry.

**__Crexis' Journal entry 1-_In Crexis' POV_**

**I could see Gulio being punched continuously, and it was all because of him, Gulio told me the truth "There are no other Purple Spix Macaws, you're the only one, I'm sorry Crexis. Every one here was lying to you" Gulio's words hung like a fish-hook in my mind, by the look of shock on my face Gulio could tell I wasn't taking it well. "Crexis I'm sorry, I can't imagine how you feel right now" Gulio said trying to comfort me, before he could say anything else I flew back into the aviary to console with my pain. I didn't even notice it but I started to sing the song "Alone" by Heart that I Heard Gulio listening to yesterday on his Walkman as he sweeped the floors.**

**_I hear the ticking of the clock, I'm lying here the room's pitch dark_**

**_I wonder where you are tonight, no answer on your telephone_**

**_And the night goes by so very slow, Oh I hope that it wont end though_**

**_Alone_**

**I finished one verse until I saw a flock of birds, Blue Macaws to be exact, from what I could see there were two birds who looked unusual, one a Red Crested Cardinal and a Yellow Canary with a bottle cap on his head, they were trying desperately to keep a Toco Toucan airborne as he was drifting off to sleep, and then there were five blue macaws in flight, two adults and three kids. I leaned over the edge of the window-sill and let out an exasperated sigh, "I wish I could be free like you guys", to my surprise one of them heard me, it was the chubbier one who flew to the window-sill, "Hello?" she called out looking around the area, "Is someone there? Hello?" she called out again, I hid behind a box near the window-sill, she was a girl after all and I've never talked to a girl, but the most important thing was that she was a stranger. "Carla!? Where'd you go?!" a very concerned father yelled, "Maybe she gotten eaten by an Anaconda!" the youngest of the family said trying to sound as dramatic as possible, "Tiago! Stop it!" the father scolded, "Sorry Dad, I thought I heard someone!" Carla yelled back, "You're probably just tired come on" the father yelled back, I peeked around the corner of the box to get a glance at her face, "Wow" I sighed. The rest of the night I couldn't stop thinking about the girl named Carla. I think she was around my age, which is early pre-teen. Why cant I stop thinking about her? In my mind a word comes up "Cute". but why? She is the first female macaw I have ever seen. You know what journal? I've had enough! I am not going to give up or give in any longer! I want freedom! I want to belong! I wanna sing and dance and be like any other macaw!**

**That's it! I leave tomorrow morning, No exceptions, Humans, why did I ever think that I could trust them. I was so naive, so stupid.**

**_Journal entry 1 ends_**

**__Crexis' Journal entry 2-_In Crexis' POV_**

**I met those same group of birds I saw that day in my aviary when I first arrived here. The adults were Blu and Jewel, Jewel's a beautiful name. They were very nice to me and accepted me on the spot, they took me to their hollow were I met their children. Tiago, the youngest, and wildest, rambunctious, but fun and adventurist bird I ever met. Then I met Bia, and wow this girl is smart! She can read too! I think she's cool but it is kind of annoying how she's constantly asking me questions about myself. Trying to document me into a book of birds. Ha! and then...there's Carla. That's same girl I sort of met, if that's the correct way to put it. She is awesome! We have a lot in common! Honestly she didn't seem to interested in me at first, and she seems to misunderstood by everyone around her so I can understand why she acts the way she does. But once I mentioned her iPod and music we immediately connected. We literally spent that whole day talking to each other. Now were like best friends! She really understands me. Carla is also very...um...beautiful. Oh man I'm getting that weird feeling again in my stomach and I'm turning red!**

**_Journal entry 2 ends_**

* * *

><p><strong>Crexis' <strong><em><strong><em>Journal entry 3-<em>**In Crexis' POV_****

**Just escaped fro****m the labs, but it wasn't easy. I had to crawl through the vents and hide from various people working there. I guess not all humans are bad. Gulio sacrificed himself for me and was my only friend. As I flew screaming freedom I heard a loud bang and I could no longer hear Gulio's cries for me to fly away. I felt great sadness as I kept telling myself that he's okay, but secretly my conscience knew what had happened. The bang noise scared me the most though, and the thought of being caught. I stopped and looked at the city of Rio and the amazon forest. Where should I go? As I was flying the memory of that beautiful cute blue macaw girl popped in my head again. She was with her family and they headed towards the amazon, but carnaval happens in the city and I always dreamed of being at the carnaval. At that point I made my choice and flew as hard as I could into the I just kept on flying. I was tired yes...but I didn't want to stop till I was deep in the amazon. I kept near the river. I'm free journal I'm finally free. Now I just have to find my place here in the Amazon. I hope...animals will accept me here...I hope...she will accept me.**

**_Journal entry 3 ends_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong><em>Crexis' Journal entry 4-<em>**In Crexis' POV_**

**Woke up today feeling very happy. Ms. Mimi is...how do you put? She's like fire and ice if that's the correct terminology. She's nice yet she can be quite disciplinary But I guess that's how a mother supposed to be? I've been staying at her hollow ever since Carla had her "fit". Mr Eduardo really hates me and called me an it or thing. Why? Why do I always have to have pain?! It's not fair! I'm a good macaw, aren't I? Carla really tries her best to make me happy here...I know she's my best friend but I wonder if it's because of another reason. Dang why do I always get this feeling whenever I talk or think about her. Anyway I ate the breakfast ms. Mimi made for me, mm-mmm! First time eating mango's and wow! They are good! I tried to avoid eating the grubs though because that's just gross but ms. Mimi made me eat them! Yuck! After that I decided to go and see Carla so I said goodbye go ms. Mimi and flew over to their hollow. When I arrived I got tackled by Tiago, asked more question by Bia and then Mrs. Jewel told me Carla wants me to meet her in the amazon where her friends are holding auditions. Those must be the friends she told me about. When I think about it their basically my idols in a way. I mean it's because of them holding the bird carnaval that I had hope and joy in my imprisonment. Plus they own a club and sing awesome! I leave and head to where Mrs. Jewel told me. When I get there I don't see Carla or anyone. I then trip over a stupid rock, ugh...and roll out of the brush I was in and into a little clearing. I hear voices and get up to see three shocked and surprised birds looking at me. One was a toucan, there was a chunky Red crested Cardinal and then a Yellow Canary wearing a bottle cap. Weird.**

**_Journal entry 4 ends_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><em><strong><em>Crexis' Journal entry 5-<em>**In Crexis' POV_****

**Mimi is such a nice lady, and a bit crazy but I like it. Although I have to say this "PREENING" is soooooo freaking weird! It feels so weird to me but apparently its a normal activity among macaws. Today Carla wanted to hangout with me again (this being our fourth hangout) She said she really enjoyed our last hangout. I met up with her at her parents hollow. Blu seems to be giving me a certain look now. Anyway Carla was very happy to see me fly into the hollow, she even hugged me. I thought she was acting a little different and weird but shrugged it off and returned the hug. We quickly said goodbye to her parents, to which Blu seems to be talking to Jewel about something. And its weird, but I thought I heard them talking about me. Anyway Carla and I raced to this tree by the amazon river that has a very small hollow at the top of it. She's says this is her new "Secluded" Hangout. Where she goes to be away from the chaos. This was my first time coming here. When we landed on the branch of the tree hang out, talking and eating some mango. Watching the peaceful river and then Carla wanted me to listen to this awesome song on her iPod. I put one of her headphones in and began listening, I was so into the music I didn't realize Carla got unusually close to me, she kept looking at my wing that was close to her wing, almost like she wanted to do something. But instead I moved away, she responded with a sigh and looked away, looking almost frustrated and sad at the same time, I wonder why.**

**I decided to ask her if she was okay, she just looks at me and smiles as if she brushed it all off, saying "yeah I'm fine, just thinking about someon-thing!" I nodded and decided to tell her a funny joke to get her to laugh and smile again "Carla, Why did the little bird get in trouble at school?" I waited a while, she looked absolutely confused, "Because he was caught tweeting on a test.", it worked she was cracking up! Yes! I was so glad that she was out of her 'stump'. An hour later she told me that she feels like I'm the only one who really understands her and gets her. I tell her the same but I also tell her that her family does understand her and loves her for who she is, this made her very happy and she does that hugging thing again. Why has she been touchy lately? I'm surprised she hasn't made a sarcastic remark about me or punched me in the shoulder yet, she's like Jewel in those matters. I kind of like it though. After the hug for some reason there was an awkward silence. I was about to get up and say it's getting late, time to hit the hay when she asked me a question I wasn't expecting. "So since you've been here Crexis, do you have a crush on anyone?" I just looked at her shocked and surprised. Then that darn feeling came back again. tummy feeling weird and blushing. I mean I'm only still a chick, like 14 years old in human years. Carla being 13. We are still so young. Aren't we way too young for things like crushes and..."love". I contemplated in my head what to say, because here's the thing. I...I...I think I like Carla...I mean 'like-like' Carla. but I don't want to ruin the great friendship we have and...I don't want to really get Carla involved in my troubling life. What if those scientist come after me, Carla would be danger and it would be my fault! "Well?" I hear Carla say. "ummm..." I say. Come on Crexis you can tell me, I'm your best friend, even if it...might be...um...something...big?" She said, unsure of the wording she used. (she was trying to say without giving away "Even if it involves me" _Meaning, if you like me you can say it, please!, Carla thought_ "Umm...I think I might need to go." I trailed off. Carla looked like she was excited and anticipating me to say something she wanted to hear. Carla's expression went from shock, to huge disappointment to sadness. I don't know why too. "Is there something else we can do, like something with your best friend?" she asked, her voice almost sounded kind of shaky. I responded unsurely "Uh... No, not really." She just sighed in disappointment.**

**Journal entry 5 ends**

* * *

><p>And that was the end of the journal entries, Crexis had only pushed Carla away because he was worried that harm would come to her. He did love her, he cared, he just needed some love. "Why Crexis? Why?" she asked herself, "Why didn't you tell me that we met at that building?" Tears streamed down her face.<p>

Jewel watched as Carla lay on the floor, broken with sadness. "Carla,"

"Go away!"

"Carla, I just want to help."

"I don't need your help!"

"Carla, why do you care so much? He told us that he wouldn't stay long."

"Because I-I..."

"Because you what? Dear."

"Because I love him! I love Crexis alright! I fell for him after we talked for the first time. He's perfect, he's smart, funny, charismatic, and handsome, You don't get that in one package. But he did!" Carla yelled as tears poured from her eyes. Jewel gave her daughter a sorrowful look, "I'm sorry Carla, I really am." Jewel said trying her best to comfort her daughter. "I-I... I think... I need some, some time alone," Carla stated through gasps and sobs. "Okay honey, but don't run off anywhere okay."

"Okay Mom."

"And Carla,"

"Yeah Mom?"

"I love you."

"I love you to Mom

* * *

><p><strong>2 Days Later<strong>

* * *

><p>"Crexis, wake up." Jake whispered, shaking his friend violently, Crexis got up slowly, his usual courageous attitude had been destroyed. "Yeah?" he asked, "Get ready to leave, I can't stand another day away from Val and my kids,"<p>

"I'll just cause harm again."

"Stop that. You've done a lot of good, remember the Scarlets? Who brought them to fight the loggers?"

"Me"

"Yes, you did it, you're the reason why they won."

"But I'm the reason you got taken from your family."

"Stop it! You aren't the reason I'm here, that was my choice. I knew how destroyed Carla would be if you got taken, no girl should have that happen to them."

"What about Val? and your chicks?"

"She's a strong girl, she can handle herself,"

"Are you sure?"

"Crexis, don't challenge me."

Crexis clamped his beak shut, he didn't want to anger his Uncle anymore than he had already. "I'm sorry." Crexis said, looking down at his talons. "It's fine, I've had a pretty rocky past. My entire family was taken from me."

"What do you mean? Val and the ch-"

"No, my blood family. My mother, father, little sister all of them, gone."

Crexis could only reply with "Oh...",

"So that's why I want to get out of here. Today." Jake stated gazing at an open window at the other side of the room. "But how are we gonna get out of this cage?" Crexis asked looking up at the cage's interior. "Look at the hatch, it's any easy one." Jake stated as he walked towards the exit of the cage.

Jake slowly flipped the slide lock up and over, the cage opened. "Fly Crexis! Fly!" Jake yelled as a scientist burst through the with a dart gun, Crexis flew towards the window, he looked back to see Jake distracting the man by flying all around the room. Crexis began to fly again but he stopped to wait for Jake,

"CREXIS! GO! GET OUT OF HERE! DON'T LOOK BACK! DON'T LOOK BA-"

There was a horrifying shriek, and then silence.


	23. Chapter 24: Iona's Annihilation Part 1

**Alright here is another part 1 of 3 major conflict/shock chapter chain, I'm sorry that I didn't post this early. But I was sick and couldn't write much. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Jake felt his rage boil, he hated being touched by humans. Let alone be carried by them. But in a sense he was happy, Crexis had gotten away, and that was enough. Crexis could warn everyone, tell them to help.<p>

"This won't hurt at all." A scientist said as he pinched Jake's neck and injected a syringe into his neck. He felt a cloudy fog wash over his mind, he felt himself drifting. _I'm sorry Val. I'm sorry Audrey. I'm sorry Lyze. I wish I could be with you, I really do. Val...I love you so much, Val, Val, Val..._

"Who's Val?" he asked himself as the fog drifted away.

* * *

><p>Crexis had been flying for hours, his wings were burning, he was tired, and he was even more sad than before. Now he had truly lost everything. Jake was, for all he knew, dead. "It's all my fault. It should have been me, he had a family, a wife, two kids, and all I have is pain and regret." Crexis said, tears forming on his eyes. He felt like he had killed Jake, he felt like he had made a widow out of Val, and left their kids fatherless.<p>

"I'm no more than an omen. Why do I even exist? Created in a lab for what?"

Crexis' current lecture to himself had gotten the attention of a particular bird, a Scarlet Macaw to be exact. Her eyes widened when she saw his color, she stepped out of the little opening in her lonely hollow. Her crimson feathers gleamed in the sun and her beautiful sapphire eyes scanned Crexis from crest to talon. "Can it be?" she whispered. She glided down to meet the stranger.

"Hello there." she said, landing next to Crexis, who had landed near a pond to refresh himself. A flowery fluorescent scent filled his nostrils as she flew down to him. Crexis gave muffled grumble, he didn't want to have anyone killed because of him. "That's not much of a greeting." she stated, "I've recently lost a dear friend." Crexis said not looking up at her, "Look up here child." she said, tipping Crexis' beak towards her. Crexis was amazed, even though she was a Scarlet, she was beautiful, but she had a sad vibe to her demeanor, a great sadness intertwined in her soul, a painful loss. "What's your name, young'un?" she asked, "Crexis, my name is Crexis," he said turning his gaze away from her.

"Don't expect me to stick around too long, I'll be gone before you know it."

"Why?"

Crexis sighed,

"I-I don't want anyone else to die today."

"Who died?"

"I already told you, a dear friend."

"You told me it was a friend, and I asked who, what's their name?"

"H-his name... his name was Jake."

"Did he have any family?"

"He had a wife... a wife and two kids."

"Oh..."

"What were their names?"

"Her name is Val, and her chicks are Audrey and Lyze."

"How close were you?"

"I was their Uncle."

"Are you blood related?"

Crexis was now irritated by her questions, "Are you going to keep asking me questions?"

"It depends,"

Crexis gave in, he would allow one more annoyance. "Fine one more question."

"Where did you come from?"

Crexis stifled, _Should I tell her? Or should I keep it to myself?_

"I-I-I..."

"I-I-I..., What? Answer the question."

"Iona."

The female Scarlet backed away from, "No, No, No. Not that place anywhere but there." Crexis looked confused, he had thought that he had been the only one at Iona... ever!

"You've been there!?"

"Once, I met my husband there."

"Where is he?"

She looked at him, with saddened eyes. Crexis reminded her of him... a lot.

"What's your name? I think I might have seen you there."

"Mika, I'm Mika."

"Nice to meet you, But I don't think I know you, sadly."

"That's alright, I know who you are though." Mika accidentally stated, she covered her beak with a feather.

"You know me?!" Crexis asked amazed.

"I-I-I, I do? I don't remember saying that." she lied fearing to tell him the truth.

Crexis rolled his eyes, _couldn't he have one easy day for once? _"Please, tell me the truth." Crexis pleaded. "Aren't you going somewhere?" Mika asked changing the subject, "Yes, I was going to the Spix Macaw village. I have to get back to Blu, Jewel, and Roberto, they'll help destroy Iona." Crexis stated looking off into the forest ahead. Mika's eyes bulged at the mention of Roberto's name. "He's still alive!? I thought he was dead. All these years, and I thought he was dead!" She exclaimed, clearly not taking notice of Crexis who was asking her more questions. "I have to see him...I have to."

"Hey! Are you listening to me?" Crexis asked, tapping her shoulder gently. "I have to see him!" she yelled picking Crexis off the ground, "Woah!" Crexis exclaimed as she swooped him off his talons. "What's your problem!" Crexis screamed as Mika continued to hug him. "Sorry. I just got excited."  
>"Pfft. No kidding." Crexis mumbled negatively. "C'mon! Let's go!" Mika yelled, dropping Crexis from her hug. "Do you even know where you're going!?" Crexis yelled, "Of course I do! I've mesmerized it!" she yelled, flying circles in the air. "Why didn't you tell me!?" Crexis yelled watching her fly, "You never asked. Now come on! We need to go!" Mika yelled flying north-west into the deepest depths of the Amazon.<p>

* * *

><p>"Val? Are you in here? Roberto asked me to check on you." Jewel called into the hollow, she heard a moan. "Val? Are you alright?"<p>

Another moan

"Alright Val. I'm coming in." Jewel called in, stepping into the hollow, she saw her curled up in a corner, shivering. Jewel inspected the hollow, there was scribbling all over the wall, but the saddest of them all layed above the nest where Val lay.

* * *

><p><em>I sit alone now in the darkness of despair.<em>

_I cry my silent tears,_

_My heart is broken into a million tiny pieces.  
><em>  
><em>The silence is deafening to my ears.<br>_  
><em>The darkness frightens me,<br>_  
><em>The shadows climb the wall.<br>_  
><em>I hear footsteps walking,<br>_  
><em>Passing through the hall.<br>_  
><em>The loneliness surrounds me,<br>_  
><em>It takes my breath away,<br>_  
><em>This is the pattern of my life,<br>_  
><em>Since that awful, dreadful day.<br>_  
><em>Without a clue<br>_  
><em>Without a hint<br>_  
><em>Of what was yet to be,<br>_  
><em>God called you home<br>_  
><em>To be with him<br>_  
><em>And took you away from me.<br>_  
><em>I walk, I talk. I carry on<br>_  
><em>When the sun pokes out its head<br>_  
><em>But when darkness falls<br>_  
><em>And evening comes<br>_  
><em>I cannot go to bed.<br>_  
><em>For this is when I miss you most of all<br>_  
><em>When I curl into a little ball<br>_  
><em>And cry those silent tears.<br>_  
><em>Watching the shadows,<br>_  
><em>And missing you.<em>

* * *

><p>"Val...It's okay." Jewel said putting a wing around her, "No...It's not." she mumbled, "Val, please look at me." Jewel said, repeating a soothing motion on Val's back. Val looked at Jewel with eyes full of grief, sadness, and despair. Val was cuddling her chicks, she huddled them close. She couldn't lose anyone else, she couldn't lose anyone else. "Val, let me help you."<p>

"I don't need help."

"Yes you do, you can't do this alone."

"Exactly."

Jewel sighed, "Please Val, just come with me."

"Will it help our chicks?"

"Our?" Jewel asked.

Val gave her an annoyed look, "Me and Jake's chicks."

"Oh..." Jewel mumbled, _How should could she be so insensitive?_

"Yes, you won't have to raise them alone."

"This shouldn't have happened."

"I know Val, it shouldn't have. But this is what Jake would want, he would want you to carry on. He would want you to raise your offspring."

Val sniffled, "O-okay, let's go you two." she said nudging Audrey and Lyze awake, "Mommy, where are we going?"

"We're moving in with Aunt Jewel, okay."


	24. Chapter 25: Iona's Annihilation Part 2

It was now completely night-time, Mika and Crexis were exhausted, they had been flying for hours and they had only made it to the 1/4 mark of their journey. Crexis had gotten quite annoyed with Mika, because they had to constantly stop for 'conditioning' sessions.

"Mika! We need to go, it's getting dark out and we need to find a place to rest!" Crexis shouted, tapping his talon on the branch that he stood on, "Hold on So-... I mean Crexis. I'll be right there." Mika called out from behind the tree's brush. And no sooner were the words out of her mouth, Mika walked out onto the branch that Crexis stood on, a sweet, flowery scent followed her as she walked. "What's the rush? Can't we rest for a while? We have been flying all day." Mika whined, taking a flower of a branch above them.

"No time." Crexis stated looking out towards the fading sun.

"We have all the time in the world! You should let loose and enjoy yourself. Because from what you've told me, you haven't lived the most joyful life."

"You don't know what it's like."

"That's where I bet you're wrong,"

"I highly doubt it."

"Well you might want to reconsider."

"Ha! Really?! You think you've been through worse! What'd they do to you? Take away your flowers?" Crexis seethed,

"You don't know squat!" Mika yelled getting very angry,

"Then tell me what happened!" Crexis yelled, his anger and ignorance building.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Tell me!"

"Fine!"

"I'm waiting,"

Mika took a breath,

"They took my freedom, my life, my husband, my children, my hope, and my happiness!"

Crexis' face had become disheartened. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"There's a lot of things you don't know." Mika said in a cold, saddened voice. Some of the color on her face seemed to have disappeared, and her face sunk once again. "Let's find somewhere to rest." she said flying ahead.

* * *

><p>It was night-time now in the Tribe, as well as bed time.<p>

Val had just finished dinner with the tribe and her chicks, she was about to make her way back to Roberto's hollow when she saw everyone begin to dance. At first she seemed like she wanted to jump right in, but she was hesitant, it wouldn't be the same without Jake. She watched on with sorrowful eyes as younglings and adults danced together, she sighed a sorrowful sigh. "Come on guys, it's getting dark out and we need to go home." Val stated as she looked into her children's eyes, "Going so soon? The party just started!" a familiar voice exclaimed. Val looked up to see Roberto, her host, "What do you want Roberto?" she asked, rolling her eyes in pure annoyance. "Well, for starters, the party just started! Come on enjoy yourself!" Roberto said reaching for her wing, "Don't even try, I haven't danced in a bit and I'll only dance with Jake, no exceptions." Val stated coldly, her eyes scanning Roberto up and down.

"Come on, don't be that way," Roberto exclaimed, flapping his wings,

"What way? The sad, widowed wife way? Unless Jake comes back you can shut your damn beak."

"Whoa! Val, are you okay? I mean...it's just..."

"Okay? Okay? I don't have a husband for all I know and I have to raise these two chicks all by myself. And you ask if it's okay?!"

"Val I think you need to cool down, you're getting a bit heated." Roberto warned,

"What I need?! Please! You wouldn't know what a woman needs if a list smacked you right in the beak!" Val said, anger coursed through her veins like venom.

"Val... I-"

"Just shut it...Okay, just leave me alone." she said as a tear lazily dripped from her eye to the floor. She picked up her two chicks and left Roberto on the branch all alone.

* * *

><p><em>Early the next morning<em>

Crexis slowly woke up, he felt a warmth close to him, perhaps a bit too close. He looked up to see Mika, who held him in a deep embrace, her face was curled around his head, like a mother protecting her young. Crexis jumped out of her grasp, thus startling Mika, she jumped up scared.

"CREXIS!" she screamed, with a terrifying look on her face.

"Whoa! Mika, Mika, everything's alright. Calm down." Crexis said soothingly, waving his wings to the ground.

"Wh-what happened?" she asked frightened.

"I guess you had a bad dream..."

"Yeah, yeah, a dream, just a dream."

"Well anyway, we need to get moving. I want to make it to the tribe by noon."

"Noon?! Are you crazy!?"

"Yes, noon. I want to destroy Iona, annihilate them from existence."

"A couple of birds can't do that, Crexis."

"I have a friend there, his name is Blu and he has human friends. friends that will help fight against their cruelty."

"Alright fine, let's go."

They took off flying towards the heart of the Amazon Jungle, where a group of very special macaws would soon embark on a final mission, a mission to destroy Crexis' creator.

"So Crexis, how was life at the tribe?" Mika asked hoping to start a conversation with her no friend, "My friend...or uncle Jake, found me when his wife was in heat. You know what that is right?" Crexis began, "Believe me, I've had... um... some experiences with it." Mika said with a small giggle, remembering old times. "Well I met them at a 'bad time', I was soon taken in by a family of five and then what I could presume as a mother.

"The Brains, Blu.

The Brawn, Jewel

The Gem, Carla

The Brainiac, Bia

and then, The Maniac, Tiago."

"They took me in with no thought given, I was like another Son, another Brother. I soon fell in love, but I was terrified for the outcome, I feared that Iona would find me, and they would kill her." Crexis said, not smiling, nor frowning. "Who was 'she'?" Mika asked curios, "It was Carla, The Gem. We became very close-knit, a bit to close for her grandfather Eduardo though. He hated me, wanted me gone, but I got over it, as long as I had friends, I could live on, I could survive."

Crexis was already thirty minutes into his story when Mika asked him something, something that Crexis had never heard anyone ask,

"Do you ever wonder if your parents are still alive?"

"I never gave it any thought..."

"Well I... I... I..." Mika stuttered, as if though she was trying to confess something.

"You what?"

"Never mind, I shouldn't have brung it up."

"No it's okay, tell me what's the matter."

"In all honesty, I don't wanna hurt anymore than I have already."

Crexis looked at her strangely, _What was she hiding? What had she done to him? _  
>Crexis' thoughts were stopped dead in their tracks as Mika gasped, "What is it?" he asked, "I know where we are. I know where we are. This is Scarlet Macaw territory."<p>

"Whoa really?! We've already come this close?"

"I guess story telling really does pass time by."

"Yeah, I guess it does Mika, I guess it does." They flew into the marked area, at first it was silent, it was like when Crexis had been there before, absolutely no one around. "If I know Felipe, he would be snooping around right..." Mika's voice trailed off, "Here!" she then exclaimed, turning around to grab Felipe's beak."OW!" he cried in pain as Mika tugged on his beak, "You really shouldn't sneak up on a girl like that, Felipe." Mika stated as she let go of his beak, "How do you know my name and how did you know my... trick?" he asked, looking into Mika's luminous sapphire eyes. "Mika? Mika, is that you?" he asked again, "Sadly, yes." Mika sighed in dread, she never was someone who liked parties or surprises. "Everyone! Mika's back!" Felipe yelled, a number of light-red heads poked their heads out to see what the ruckus was. Felipe was so concerned with Mika's return, he didn't even recognize Crexis standing gallantly on the side lines. "Sorry to interrupt your reunion, but we have no time to sit around and waste time." Crexis said, reminding Mika of her true purpose for coming to the depths of the Amazon in the first place. "Oh that's right! Sorry Felipe but we gotta go." Mika said turning around to face Crexis, "But wait! You just got here and none of us have seen you in like, 4 months! How can you leave?!" Felipe asked, shocked that she would just fly off like this. "Well, I have to find a long-lost friend. And truth be told, I don't want to make him wait any longer than he has."

Felipe shook his head in disbelief, "I don't get you females, always running about, no time to stop."

"Well it was very nice to see you again Felipe."

"You too, it's been so long, I wish you could have stayed longer."

"Well, not everything's perfect anymore."

There was an awkward silence, Mika's response seemed to have been a dark one. She sunk down remembering what had happened at Iona 4 months ago. Mika had been thinking of the time there, until someone tugged on her wing, she turned around to see Crexis. Her face immediately enlightened, he gave her hope, something to fight for. "Hey Mika, we gotta go, like right now." Crexis stated, pointing north-west of their position. "Okay Crexis, let's go." Mika agreed, nodding her head.

As the duo was flying off Felipe yelled out, "I wish you luck! And keep that chick close!"

Crexis looked at Mika, "Chick? You have kids?" he asked, another look of grief bestowed upon her face

"I **Had** a chick."

* * *

><p>Carla was at her usual 'hideout' when Bia flew up to her, "CARLA! You wont believe what I found!"<p>

"I don't care about your fancy caterpillars."

"God, you are so ignorant."

"No, sad."

"Well, you wont be when I tell you this..."

"You found Crexis!?"

"No, hold on now."

"Where is he?!"

"Carla, calm down!"

"Look!" Bia shouted shoving a purple feather into her sister's face, "And it's fresh, which means Crexis isn't dead." Carla stared at her sister, "You're amazing!" she squealed as she embraced Bia in a bone crushing hug. "Carla, I need... to... breath!" Bia wheezed struggling for air, "I need to tell Mum and Da!" Carla stated, pacing around the hollow. "Wait, Bia. Let me see that feather."she asked, Bia placed the feather in her talon and looked at her curiously. "What do you plan on doing with it?" she asked, "This..."

Carla placed the feather in her mouth and tasted it. "It is his!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You've tasted Crexis? What is wrong with you!?"

"I...I...I, shut up."

"You are so weird, Carla."

"I gotta tell them!" Carla yelled, flying out of her hangout and towards Roberto's hollow. Bia watched as she flew off singing the duet that her and Crexis had a month before.

* * *

><p>"Mom! Dad! Are you in here?!" she shouted into the hollow,<p>

"Carla? Is that you?" a familiar voice asked,

"Yes, Aunt Val."

"How have you been lately?"

"Good, no great! A just found some great news from Bia."

"What is it?"

"We think that Crexis is here, in the Amazon!" Carla exclaimed, showing the purple feather to Val.

Val's eyes widened, _Could Jake be with him? He must be, he must be! _"Where did you find this?!"

"I don't know, Bia did."

"I have an idea it involves you shouting."

"Is it to get Crexis here?"

"Yes, yes it is."

"Deal."

* * *

><p>Carla stood atop Roberto's hollow, her feathers were whistling in the wind as a breeze went by. "Alright Carla, now." Val said, "Okay Val."<p>

"CREXIS!"

No answer from the jungle.

"Now."

"CREXIS!"

Carla hoped for a response when she finally heard a voice, "Carla?"

She looked to where the voice came from, she saw a female Scarlet Macaw, and a Purple Spix Macaw. Carla's heart was pounding, she couldn't believe it. Crexis was alive! "A-Aunt Val! He's alive!" she squealed, literally jumping up and down. "That's great Carla! But where his he...?" Val said, mournfully. Carla swooned in mid-air, she couldn't believe it, he was back, safe and sound. She didn't hesitate one bit, she flew barreled towards Crexis in a downwards spiral right towards him. Carla spread her wings and embraced Crexis in a bone crushing hug, "Nice to see you too Carla..." he wheezed as Carla buried her head into his chest. Tears began to fall from her eyes, "I thought you died...I thought I lost you forever." Carla sobbed, Crexis smiled happily at her. "I missed you Carla." he said, laying his head on hers. Carla was enjoying the moment when she saw Mika shuffle uncomfortably, "Crexis...Who's that?" she asked, fearing Crexis had found a new love interest. "Oh! Carla this is Mika, Mika this is Carla." Crexis explained, "And she's here because...?" Carla asked again, "She helped me get here, she knew the way to the tribe and insisted that she came with me." Crexis stated, looking to both Carla and Mika. "Well Carla, it's a pleasure to meet you. Crexis has told me so much about you." Mika said happily, extending a wing to Carla, "He has? What did he tell you...?" Carla asked giving Crexis a sly look,

"Well, for starters. He said he l-" Mika began,

"That's something to talk about later, Mika." Crexis interrupted.

"Why? They're your exact words."

"For later. And that's final."

"Why? Is it embarrassing Crexy-poo?" Carla teased,

"Really? Crexy-poo...,really?" Crexis asked, amazed at Carla's childish behavior.

"Yeah, I'll say it ten more times if I have to."

"No, you wouldn't."

As Crexis and Carla got into a playful conversation, Mika saw an onlooker watching them. "Um...Crexis, who's that?" Mika asked pointing to a sorrowful looking Val. "Oh that's... Val, Jake's wife..." Crexis stated, feeling a jab in his stomach.

"He's gone...isn't he." Val stated, tears forming in her eyes.

Crexis took a deep breath, "I surely do not know, everything happened so fast, I couldn't tell they got him or not."

"Who's they?" Carla asked, Crexis looked her in the eye, "Isn't it clear? Iona kidnapped me and Jake." Crexis explained.

"Oh...That would make sense."

"And I'm going to get payback, nobody and I mean nobody takes a family member away from us. We are birds of a feather, and we strike together."

Deep down in Crexis' heart, a spark had lit a fire, a fire of vengeance.


	25. Chapter 26: Iona's Annihilation Part 3

**Alright here's the next chapter, sorry for making you guys wait an eon to read it, but in my opinion it was worth it. So pleas review what you think of it because I worked really damn hard on all the details and etc. So enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Val... there was nothing I could do alone. There were to many of the Iona scientists." Crexis apologized<p>

"It's fine Crexis... I understand, you couldn't do anything and I understand." Val sighed,

"I just feel so guilty, like I caused it, like I left you a widow, your children fatherless."

"Crexis stop. Let's not talk about it right now,"

"I'm sorry Auntie, I'm sorry."

"I-I could have done something!" he shouted as tears began falling from his eyes.

"How could you dear? You are but a mere chick."

"But you were all alone this whole time and I cant help but feel like it was my fault."

"I wasn't alone, I had Audrey and Lyze to help me brave through it, with the occasional Roberto, god has he been a pain."

"Well that's good to hear, I'd hate for you to be abandoned."

"Wait Roberto?!" Mika chimed in, they looked at her strangely. "What?! We go way back... as friends and I'd love to see him again."

"Well if I know him at all, he'll come around sometime for his usual pester round." Val stated looking out of the hollow that they all stood in.

"Actually speaking of Mr. Fancy Feathers, here he comes now." Carla peeped from behind Mika.

* * *

><p>Roberto couldn't figure Valerie out, she just couldn't take a hint when a guy was trying to 'help out'. It was like she couldn't accept a new mate after Jake was 'crossed off', "Why can't you take a hint Val?" he asked himself. Roberto stopped mid-flight, something seemed different, like the cloud of sadness and grief had been lifted off the entire tribe.<p>

A small gasp exasperated through the air.

"ROBERTO!" it screamed, Roberto look genuinely surprised as a red comet struck his chest.

He fell to the floor with a thud, "Ow... Who or what was that?" he asked himself. And surprisingly a voice answered him, "A long lost companion." the feminine voiced called out from atop his chest.

"M-mika?...H-how?" He stammered.

"Words can't even express my joy right now! I've finally found you! After all those months, I'm here with you!" Mika exclaimed, her eyes sparkling like stars.

Roberto was at a loss of words, he truly couldn't say anything, he had been paralyzed with shock. He hadn't seen Mika in months, how did she find him now? Why not some other time? Roberto just stared at her his eyes wide and his heart thumping. Mika touched her beak with Roberto, bringing back a fond memory of Roberto's past. He was about to say something when Val, Carla, and Crexis flew down to where they had settled. "Ahem!" Crexis grunted, getting there attention. "Touching, really it is, but I came back only to repay a debt to Jake. Not to rekindle old flames." he said in a tone that neither Mika, Val, or Carla had ever heard before. It was as if Crexis had fully matured. Mika got off of Roberto and nervously preened her feathers, "Let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

><p>Val went back to Roberto's hollow with Mika and Roberto in tow, they had decided to let Carla and Crexis catch up. After all, it had been a long time of absence. Val had landed in Roberto's and began to tend to her chicks, while Roberto and Mika found a comfortable perch to conspire about the past.<p>

When they seemed to be done with their conversation, Val asked something that took them completely off guard,

"You're married aren't you?" she asked.

"What!? How did you know? No one knows!" Mika exclaimed surprised

"Once you have loved someone, you can just feel when there is a bond that strong." Val said, with a depressed expression.

"Oh, I understand... I know what you mean. I sensed it in Crexis the moment I saw him. I could tell that he loved someone."

"And that was Carla, wasn't it?"

"Yes, yes it was." Mika responded slowly.

"How did you two meet? Poachers?" Val asked changing the subject, trying her hardest to hold back her tears as she looked at Audrey and Lyze.

"Actually, no. It wasn't poachers, it was, from what Crexis tells me, the Scientists that have your husband." Mika replied, shuddering as the memories came back to her. The memories of the needles and the endless experiments.

Val simply replied with an, "Oh..."

But Mika went on, "When we first got there we hated each other, despised each other."

"Really? I couldn't imagine a woman hating Roberto." Val said testily, as she glared a Roberto, thinking of the countless times that he tried to flirt with her.

"Yeah, but after a while we fell in love, we became intertwined with each other's personalities." Mika said dreamily.

"What was your take on everything, Roberto?" Val asked,

"Mika is the most gentle, emotional and passionate female, that I have ever met. Yet she is also somewhat shy and fragile. Oh! And don't forget that she is very, very judgmental to newcomers." he said, whilst gazing into Mika's eyes. At that response, Mika sighed happily and laid her head on Roberto's chest.

Val stared at them enviously, she wished that Jake was here, she wished that she could feel his warmth.

* * *

><p>"Is this a dream? Are you really here?" Roberto asked looking down at Mika with wide eyes. "Yes my lovehawk, I am truly here and here I will always be, with you." Mika sighed. "And I must ask. Did any off our eggs survive?" Roberto asked expectantly, but dreading the answer.<p>

"Yes..." Mika whispered softly.

"Wait... what!? Where is it?" he asked,

"Here..." Mika whispered again, pointing down.

"Where is here?" Roberto asked, almost hopping up and down.

"He's here, in the Amazon."

"Wait! 'He'! It's a boy?!" Roberto questioned,

But than Val butted in, "It's him isn't it?" she asked.

Mika's forehead had become soaked in sweat, she nervously responded.

"Yes... it is," she said her body trembling.

"What!? How does she know and I don't?!" Roberto whined,

"Will you be mad if I tell you?" Mika asked, still trembling.

"I promise that I won't get mad, now just tell me." he whined again.

Mika took a deep breath and stretched her talons to reach Roberto's eardrums.

"It's ..."

* * *

><p>"And that's what had happened." Crexis said, looking on the branch that he and Carla were perched on. Carla scooted towards Crexis, she looked at his expression, she could tell that he thought this was his fault. She sighed and looked at him lovingly, "Crexis, its not your fault. You can't keep kicking yourself in the leg. You're a great guy and you need to know that you alone give me and a lot of other birds hope." Carla said moving closer to Crexis, "No, you've got it twisted, I'm the reason why Jake is at Iona as we speak." Crexis denied.<p>

"Stop it! I wont allow you to beat yourself up like this, you need to be strong! For me, Val, Audrey, Lyze, and especially the tribe!" Carla said, wrapping her wings around Crexis and squeezing him tight. "Oof! Fine Carla, I'll stay strong," he said, looking off into the night sky. "For you..." he added silently.

* * *

><p>The sun beamed through the hollow that Crexis slept in the previous night, he looked down to see Carla hugging him. He managed to produce a smile, seeing Carla in such a peaceful position. But his mind shifted to more urgent matters, like that of Iona, he took a deep breath and gazed over the horizon. <em>Today is the day, the day that Iona falls, the day that our family is restored, today is that day, <em>Crexis thought as he gazed into the sun. He went to leave but was tugged down by Carla, who was fully awake now. "You're not leaving are you?" she asked looking up at him. "No, I'm going to get everyone ready." he said, taking his eyes off her and looking towards the sun again, "Today is that day, the day that Iona falls." Crexis said with a harsh tone. "Okay..." Carla sighed, she desperately wanted Crexis to forget about Iona, they were near Rio, not the Amazon. Crexis made a irritated sigh. "I know what you're gonna say..." he stated, Carla looked at him with saddened eyes, "You don't want me to go back, do you?" he said, half stating, half asking. Carla took a deep breath, "You're right, I don't want you to go back, I'm afraid that you'll get hurt, or-or even worse, get killed." she admitted, looking Crexis strait in the eyes. "I'm sorry Carla, but it must be done. Even if I go alone, I'll still go after Iona, no matter what." he replied, as he loosened Carla's grip on his torso. "And if I don't convince the Amazonians of the jungle, then I will be going alone." Crexis stated, prepping himself for flight. "That's it! If we can convince the Spix and the Scarlet tribes, then we could carry out the plan!" Carla exclaimed, pulling Crexis back into a hug, almost squeezing the life out of him. "That's a great idea... but I'd like to live to see come through." Crexis wheezed as Carla's grip tightened, "Oh...oh! Ha ha... sorry." Carla laughed nervously, releasing Crexis and pushing her fallen crest feathers behind her head and back into a bundle.

It was decided, Crexis would try to convince the tribes of the Amazon together to fight Iona.

* * *

><p>"I'll gather up the Scarlets." Mika said, stepping up to Crexis, "They'll listen to me." Crexis looked at her, he couldn't help but feel like he had some bond with her. Strange. "I can gather up the Spixs, they'll definitely listen to me." Roberto said, trying to pitch in.<p>

"They better..." Crexis replied.

Roberto stepped back from Crexis, he had a changed a lot since the last time they had met.

Mika and Roberto flew off, ready to assemble the tribes.

* * *

><p>Crexis stood on a branch overlooking the massive gathering of macaws, he took a deep breath,<p>

This was the beginning of the end  
>Iona would fall for good<br>Jake would be rescued.  
>Everything would be fine.<p>

"Tribes! Scarlets and Spixs! I had you gathered here today for an issue of great importance! As some of you know, a member of our family has been taken! Captured! And I believe that the two of the tribes, no, I have brought our family together, to rescue Jake, a beloved Father, a dear Brother, and a splendid Uncle! And you Scarlets may want to know why you're here, it's because being in different tribes doesn't mean that you can't help each other out, didn't you figure that out when the loggers came? We all fought together, blue or red, it doesn't matter! We are a family! And families stick together! And if you think that this isn't your fight, that it's complete nonsense, go ahead and leave, it'll be like leaving a brother of sister to die. So leave if you want, be the cowards that you truly are!"

There was a long pause of silence, and finally Felipe broke it. He stepped cautiously out of the crowd, "I agree to help. You're right, we don't leave family behind, that's cruel and unfair to their spouses, friends,kids, etc. But anyway you get my point, I'm in." Crexis smiled at the response. He was then startled when Eduardo landed on the branch next to him, Crexis jumped back in surprise, half expecting him to attack, but instead Eduardo put a wing around him, "Son, that was a brilliant speech, and I'd be happy to aid you in anyway possible." he said, smiling, and then i a low voice he spoke again, "I'm sorry that I misjudged you, I admit it, I was an arrogant fool who was to blind to see who you really were."

"T-thank you sir..."

"Don't mention it Crexis."

Crexis felt that things were getting a bit awkward so he jokingly asked Eduardo a question, "Did Carla put you up to this?" he asked. At first he thought that Eduardo was mad by the means of his facial expression, but unexpectedly he burst out laughing, "Ha ha ha, you're strong, confident, and humorous, you're like the whole package!" he bellowed. "But sir when do you think we should leave? Crexis asked, Eduardo took a moment to think, "Hmmm, I'd say we leave in the morrow". Crexis nodded in agreement, that sounded like a great idea.

* * *

><p>After the entire speech, Crexis found Val, he needed to talk to her.<p> 


	26. Chapter 26: The sole truth

**As much as it pains me to say this, this is one of the very last chapters, the story of these characters will soon come to an end. But I want to thank all of you who have supported me through my very first fanfiction. And a very special thanks to the User 'Crexis the Purple Macaw' who was the sole creator of the entire purple macaw idea, and without his guidance, I would have been truly lost. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Come on bird, keep moving!" a voice yelled, shoving him with a pen. He turned around and looked at him, and mumbled, "God, what is your problem today?" While stuck in thought, the man shoved him again, except more aggressively this time. He obeyed this time and did what thee man wanted, which was getting back in his cage.<p>

* * *

><p>Deep in the Amazon two birds stood together, before they despised one another, but now they were family, and family is never forgotten.<br>Crexis looked at Eduardo with admiration, he now accepted him, believed that he was one of the tribe, and it felt great. "Son, I just want to tell you that I'm proud of what you're doing." Eduardo stated, looking off towards the sun. "Uh... T-thank you, sir." Crexis stuttered, he wasn't used to Eduardo giving him compliments. "C'mon boy, buck up. We aren't what we used to be... thanks to you that is." Eduardo stated, averting his eyes to Crexis.

"We'll be leaving soon Crexis, and make sure that you're ready."

"Y-yes sir."

"I mean now, like scram Crexis, no offense."

"Oh, OH! No problem sir."

Crexis flew off to find his friends, it really didn't matter who, just as long as it was a friend. He was flying towards a gathering of Spix macaw children, but then "Hey Crexis!" a distant voice shouted. Crexis turned around to see Mika flying shakily towards him. "Hey Mika! What's up? You're flying kind of weird..."

"Ummm... I think we... I think we need to talk..."

"Right now?"

"Y-yes... now."

"I guess I can take a few moments out of planning... ah, alright."

"We may want to find someplace a bit more discreet..."

Crexis gave her a weird look, "Um... ok..." he replied uneasily, but he followed Mika to Roberto's hollow, where it was only Roberto, Mika, and him. "So guys... what's up?" Crexis asked nervously, he definitely had a queasy feeling about this 'talk'. He looked at both of them, usually both full of life and cheer, now looked a bit shocked and in dismay. "Guys c'mon, what's wrong?" Crexis asked, getting a bit scared now.

Then Mika spoke.

"Crexis come here please."

"Why?"

"Please just come here."

Crexis obeyed and hopped over to Mika.

She wrapped Crexis up in her wings.

"Do you know where you came from?"

"Yeah, Iona." Crexis replied, remembering those horrific memories.

"No, I mean who made you?"

"Yeah, the scientist made me in a test tube with some macaw DNA."

"Well that's a lie."

"What?! What do you mean a lie?" Crexis asked, getting a bit more into the conversation.

"You weren't made just from a random macaw's DNA, in fact you weren't ever in a test tube."

"How would you know? You were never there, you will never understand!"

"Listen!" she screamed, angrily.

Crexis shrunk down, almost half his size in fear.

"Do you know how I know?"

"Do I dare even ask?"

"I know, because Roberto and I were captured around a year ago, we feel in love, had three eggs, only one came out ok, and that was you Crexis. You're our son, our own flesh and bone."

Crexis stood there for a long time, taking everything in. He then burst out laughing, he expected Mika and Roberto to do the same but their faces were unchanged, "Guys, c'mon laugh with me!" he bellowed.

This time Roberto flew down to Crexis,  
>"Is this a joke to you? You finally find out who your long-lost parents are, is that a joke? Mika and I fell in love, we had children, only one survived, and this is funny to you? Our only son?" Roberto yelled, letting off steam from his anger.<p>

"Wait... You're not kidding, you're being serious?" Crexis asked, shaking a bit.

"YES! We are telling you the truth, no please try to understand, that is why I was so attached to you when we first met." Mika butted in.

"It makes so much sense now, but... you... why...?"

Then like a lighting bolt, Crexis jolted out of the hollow and into the Amazon Rainforest.

* * *

><p>Carla was nearby, getting scolded by her parents for sleeping in a random hollow 'alone'<p>

"Do you realize how dangerous that was!" Blu screeched, almost about to have a worse panic attack than his current one. "Blu, honey maybe she wanted to feel like a grown up, to be an adult..." Jewel suggested, shrugging her shoulder blades. Blu brought his wings over his face and groaned in frustration, "Honey, you're supposed to be on my side." he whined, disappointed.

As the two adults got more content with their argument, Carla stood at the rim of the hollow, feeling the wind fly through her feathers. She noticed something or rather someone, flying directly towards the Pit of Doom. "There's no games scheduled for today..." But then she noticed the color of this bird.

_Purple_

"Crexis..." she whispered to herself, before flying after him. Bia and Tiago looked up to see their sister rushing off, followed by a distraught yell of frustration, "Arghhhh! Carla! Where are you going?! We're not done talking!" their father yelled clearly annoyed that nothing was going the way it was planned.

"Sorry Dad! I need to check on something!" Carla shouted in response.

"Soo... what are we checkin' on?" a voice asked from behind her, it seemed extremely familiar, but she wasn't surprised to see who it was. She turned around to see Bia, with Tiago in tow. "Oh, hey guys." she said blankly.

"I saw Crexis rushing over here, and he was in a hurry. I just want to check if he's okay..."

"Ugh... girls." Tiago muttered, clearly annoyed for their cause of worry, even though he loved playing air soccer with Crexis, when he got Carla worried, it was like hell on earth, and it bored him to the core.

* * *

><p>The trio touched down at 'The Pit of Doom' looking for their friend.<p>

"Crexis?!" Carla yelled, whilst looking around the arena.

Since landing, the three had split up, looking everywhere. But it wasn't long til Bia heard and unsteady, and horrid breathing pattern. Bia creeped closer to where she heard it, it seemed like it was coming from beneath her. This puzzled her, how could someone be in the giant rock plateau.

It finally hit her, not in it, but under it. Bia quickly caught her siblings attention by jumping around and shaking her wings.

"What is it, Bia?" Carla asked, rather a bit loud.

"Ssshhh!" Bia hissed, hoping Crexis couldn't hear them bickering like old war veterans right now. She pointed one of her many flight feathers towards the ground. "He's below us. Under the plateau." Bia explained, using wing motions to explain. Carla understood and slowly approached his hiding place.

"Crexis?"

No answer.

"It's me, Carla."

Still no answer.

Carla looked at him he was heaving, as if he was mad or in shock. "C-crexis please... you're scaring me."

In barely a whisper,

"I found them, I found out who they are..." Carla looked at him confused, "What? I can't hear you Crexis."

Louder now,

"I found them, I found out who they are..."

"Who?" Carla asked, perplexed.

"My parents..." he offered coldly, something was wrong with him. Terribly wrong.

Carla turned him around, "Look at me... Stop it! Be Crexis, don't be this revenge obsessed, cry baby. You found your parents, be happy, you can actually have a family now. You've yearned for this, be the bird I fell in love with on the inside." Carla cried, unwavered, unshaken. She admitted it, she loved Crexis, but it would wait til they were older.

Crexis finally looked up, his heaving had stopped. He seemed normal now, at least physically.

* * *

><p><strong>If you wouldn't mind leaving a review, please do, see you next time.<strong>

**Vinur þinn Og Jakob**


	27. Chapter 27: The Road Ahead

**PLEASE READ THIS!  
>NOTE TO ALL READERS!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long ass absence, I just started school again, and 2 family members died over summer. And I went on quite a bit of family trips, and writing stories on a phone is complete crap (Trust me on this one) But, I submit this chapter to this long, long story in gratitude to all of you, new and old followers, it means so friggin' much that you guys have stuck with me through all of this. And especially Crexis The Purple Macaw, he has helped bring this story so much strength, in my eyes, he was like the beating pulse of this story, he brought it to life with Crexis, his OC. <strong>

**I'll be honest and say that I had no friggin' idea what I was gonna do for this story. And he literally gave me like 9 pages (all separate) of suggestions! Just wow! Wow! THAT MEANS SOOOOOOO MUCH TO ME!**

**But anyway WOOOOOOOOOO NEW CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>They had decided to leave before the crack of dawn was upon them. Eduardo had suggested it. He always seemed to be the bird with the plan, he always was. Val knew it, that's why she chose to tag along, she left her children in good care. Or rather forced them into good care. Her vivid conversation with Jewel and Mimi was coming back to her now.<p>

_"WHAT!?You can't leave! You're their mother! You can't leave them to go find Jake." Jewel screamed, the very thought of it was… disturbing._

_"And Jake is my husband… my dearest, my darling. I will not stand idly by while I watch the world around me crumble. It's time you view this situation from my perspective, Jewel! Look!" Val barked, she was tired of all the pity, the 'pity the widow' gig that everyone was stirring up. It really pissed her off._

_"Both of you! Look! I had a great beginning, a fantastic lover, and two beautiful children! And then my lover is ripped from my grasps, Jake was like my beating pulse, he kept me going. We thought together, we loved each other through and through! And then my pulse, my dearest gets cut in slashed half. Severing us from each other, and I can't live without him! I'm going and both of you are staying. Here. With. Jake and I's children." Valarie ranted, shutting both the younger and older macaw up. _

_Jewel and Mimi looked to the ground, neither one of them knew what it was like. They both knew that she was right. Val walked over to little Lyze and little Audrey. She picked their small, fluffy bodies up and nuzzled her beak with theirs. _

_"I'll be back you two. I'll bring Daddy back. I will. I love you two, I cannot express that enough." She gave them a quick kiss on the beak and then left. Joining the flight pattern towards Iona._

Val shook her head warily, she had no tears left. Her lover was all she cared about.

* * *

><p>Crexis was flying point along with Eduardo, they were the head of the operation. Crexis wanted nothing to do with his father and mother at the moment. He was overjoyed that he had parents, but he was more outraged than happy, neither of them had told him. Roberto either never knew or was too scared. Mika was something else though, from what he had heard, she had known all along.<p>

Ever since they met.

She knew.

He just was clouded with thoughts.

And he hated it….

He hated the whole situation that he was in right now. A heartbroken mother, who recently lost her husband in which Crexis blamed himself directly for the whole incident. Who recently left on this voyage to find that missing pulse, her husband. Crexis exhaled sharply, it was all so pressuring.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a soft, melodic voice call his name.

"Crexis?"

He swiveled his eyes to find the caller. He grumbled to himself, Mika…. What did she want? Couldn't she just leave him alone until this was all sorted out?

"I-I, I mean we just want to say we're sorry. We're sorry for neglecting you from the truth. If you need anything, sweetie, just ask." She spilled, she couldn't beat the thought of her son hating her

What was Crexis thinking? He couldn't stay mad at them. They were his parents. The sincerity in Mika's voice said it all, she meant it all.

But he needed to keep his head clear for this task, no, this jail break.

So he responded with only two words, they were clear yet concise.

"Thanks mum…."

Crexis smiled to himself, he was on a great long road to recovery.

* * *

><p>Carla knew what she was doing was wrong. It was completely going against what her parents told her. If it was betrayal, why did it feel so right? Her brain told her that this was the most idiotic thing to do. But as her Uncle Rafael had said,<p>

"It's not what you feel up here," gesturing to the young macaw's brain.

"It's what you feel in here!" tapping a feather on her heart.

Her heart was pumping fast, it was telling her that this was right.

It was just.

Even though her parents, Blu and Jewel, had decided that their kids should stay in the Amazon, and not rush into hostile territory or Iona for this situation.

_What if something happened to Crexis?_

_What if something happened to her father, Blu?_

_Or Eduardo? _

_Or Jake?_

_Or Val?_

_What if something happened to all of them?_

All doubt and fear her mind, she had to take action, this was her family, and she would not see it destroyed before her very eyes.

* * *

><p>"Hey Eddy! Come 'ere a sec, will ya!" The head of the Scarlet tribe, Felipe shouted over to the Spix's gathering place. Both tribes were going to rest for a while, they had been flying non-stop. And it hurt like hell, their wings were getting sore and their eyes droopy.<p>

"What is it Felipe?" Eduardo asked, not the least bit interested, everytime Felipe did this, it was usually just an attempt to insult him, or his tribe.

"I want to put all differences behind us, Crexis' speech made me realize something... We are all family, together we make one jungle, one clan!" Felipe said, he was starting to act like a true tribe leader. It sounded like he really cared for his tribe, he was sounding like Eduardo!

Eduardo blinked at Felipe. _Surely this must be a joke! Felipe never acted like this!_ It took a while for Eduardo to process this. It was all so, so... sudden!

"Umm... ok?" Eduardo said, for the first time in his life, he was utterly confused beyond belief!

Felipe was about to speak again when Crexis interrupted both of them. "Hey, sorry to intrude on your Cheif talk, but we all need to get to rest. We have a long day ahead of us. And we **need** everyone. And I mean it... This'll be a lot harder than attacking loggers, so get to rest. Both of you." He said, he was more commanding them than suggesting.

Crexis had left both of the chiefs speechless, he acted like a true adult now. But in reality, he was but a mere teenager, maybe he could take part in the soon-to-be connected tribe.

Both of the chiefs looked at each other and nodded, they knew that Crexis was right. This would be no walk in the park...

**And there you have it, I will hopefully update soon. I hope you guys liked this. **

**Like and Review!**


	28. Chapter 28: I'm sorry I'm losing it

**God, I feel like such a jerk! I kept you guys waiting sooooo long for this, but I have good reason for it. I've taken some classes to improve my writing, and writing style, and found a glowing inspiration to write the next chapters. I kinda want to shorten my chapters so I can make as many chapters as possible so I don't end the story to abruptly. I don't want it to end! x(  
>But all good stories must come to an end right? I just can't believe it, after all these months, my story, my very first story is ending and I honestly can't thank you guys enough for your support, reviews, favorites, and follows! :)<strong>

**Life was simple.**

**Wake.**

**Eat.**

**Test.**

**Sleep.**

**Repeat.**

**Again.**

**And Again.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Insanity.**

* * *

><p>The conjoined tribe was bustling, birds flying everywhere. The new dawn was upon them, today was the day. An end to it all, Iona would be a faint nightmare in their far away memories. There is an end to all roads, they are severed where wanted to. Crexis looked at them all, it brought him joy to see that he was accepted, even loved. All these birds ready to help fight the good fight against Iona and rescue Jacob or Jake as most of his friends called him, including Crexis himself.<p>

For what they knew almost everyone was here, but Carla, Bia, Tiago, Mimi, and Jewel all stayed behind along with all the more peaceful members of the tribe. As much of a pretty face Val had, she was vicious killing machine, and she was seething mad.

* * *

><p>You could see the rage in her eyes, the hate was embedded into her soul. She was fine with humans, lived with some for a while, but this ended her opinion. She hated them, hated them all until proved. She had accepted Tulio and Linda, they were good humans. They helped rather than hurt. Thats all, but the loggers and mad scientists were monsters, she just wished they would go away. Soon enough. Forever.<p>

And that was what had driven Blu to ask for their aid, a sharp rock and tree bark got the message through. Literally. He told them that they were headed back to Rio de Janeiro to save a friend from a laboratory. They even had proof, Crexis himself was the product of the Lab's experiments and that gave Tulio enough empowerment to rush back to Rio de Janeiro for aid.

And from her celestial navigation, everything was running smoothly. They had just arrived at Brasília, Brazil's capital. **(Ironic, right?) **Everyone was exhausted, they called for a well deserved half day rest, for some at least, Val couldn't stand the waiting. It was tearing her apart, she wanted this done and over soon.

Because when you recently gave birth and your husband ripped from your arms, you're not a force to reckoned with, everyone might as well steer clear from you until the issues are resolved. She was like a hurricane, ready to rip you from the ground and tear you to shreds, bit by bit. No one had the courage to go up and talk to her, not even Eduardo and that was saying something, he was the leader of the tribe! She simply commanded the direction and the tribe followed. But she remained isolated from the group for most of the time. Always Hidden from sight of the others, never seeking attention, but it would always find her one way or another.

* * *

><p>"Someone needs to talk to her!" a Scarlet shouted at the gathering of Spixs and Scarlets.<p>

"Yeah! She could be leading us all over Brazil, She isn't in her right mind!" a Spix joined in.

Crexis scoffed and rubbed the bridge of his beak, "Guys... It's not that simple, she's depressed, she's angry, and I can tell that she's really confused. But we should just let this work itself out." he tried to explain.

"By then Jake could be dead!" another Spix spat, Crexis winced. He didn't want to think of that particular outcome, he knew well enough what would happen if Jake didn't follow what the scientist.

Eduardo stepped up and whispered into Crexis' ear, "Perhaps we should consider their ideas, Crexis." Crexis huffed, he hated the idea of rushing Val but the conjoined ethnic groups were right. For all they knew, Valarie could be insane. Like she was trying to find Jake the same way she always did, expecting different results but with no avail.

Crexis groaned again in frustration, "FINE! I'll talk to her, but it doesn't mean anything will change." He grumbled, preparing to take off to the old rotted tree that Val had taken residence in.

It was dawn and the sunset illuminated the the dark, evil looking tree of in the distance.

He landed on the rotting tree, his talons sinking into the damp soggy wood. He crept cautiously into the hollow in search of the cerulean beauty, but he couldn't seem to find her.

"Val?" he asked softly hoping to receive an answer. All he received was the scuttering of small insect feet on the ceiling above him. This was creepy, not like a halloween slasher creepy, it was more like a paranormal creepiness instead.

Crexis sighed in defeat, he turned around to leave but was tackled from behind. Three cold talons wrapped around his neck and a cold, hateful voice came soon after.

"What do you want?!" she snapped, tightening her grip around his neck.

"Nice to see you too..." Crexis squeaked through his closed throat, heaving as it was getting harder to breath. "I came here on be-half of the tribe, they're worried that you're not mentally fit." he explained, hoping that she would release him soon.

And to his luck, her grip loosened and eventually disappeared.

"I'm sick of it..."

"Sick of what?"

"All your garbage pity. You and the tribe, I don't need it. I'm a strong women, I can handle myself."

Crexis shrunk down, this was not the Val he knew, not her at all. This bird before him was a menace, she had been choking a few seconds ago! She would have never done that with Jake around. And now this verbal hatred towards him and the tribe. Their hearts went out to her, but here she was growling at and threatening Crexis.

Crexis had no words to explain describe what this was, it was so very wrong.

"I-I guess I'll take my leave then..." Crexis stated, trying to be as quiet and careful as he crept towards the same exact entrance he had crept in from.

As he began walking, two wings grabbed him and held him in a tight embrace. He began to feel red-hot tears falling onto his crest feathers, and a small heaving from the chest behind him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry... I didn't mean it, please forgive me, please..." she cried, rocking them back and forth. The tears didn't stop. They just kept flowing down, being absorb into his feathers. Crexis sighed, he knew that he couldn't be mad at Val, she was practically a mother to him, even though he had found his actual mother now, she helped him with his "romantic" abilities during the earlier months before hand.

"Its okay Val, its okay. Everything will turn out fine, trust me. We can do this. I will not rest until we get him back, we're family and family sticks together. No matter the difficulty..." He exempted, turning around to return the warm embrace.

**"Men have called me mad; but the question is not yet settled, whether madness is or is not the loftiest intelligence–**

** whether much that is glorious-**

** whether all that is profound–**

** does not spring from disease of thought–**

** from moods of mind exalted at the expense of the general intellect." -Poe**

* * *

><p><strong>So how'd you guys like it? Sorry if it was too short for you I'll get started on the next chapter ASAP. Please review or PM me for anything you need or questions that you have about future storieschapters.**

**Love you guys! ** ಠ_ಠ


	29. VERY IMPORTANT PSA on the story

**This is really important, ignore if you want to but I suggest you read this. I got a couple of PM's regarding the last short chapter I had posted. (PM's and reviews that were supporting/pointing out faults are fine.) **

**But for me to post a message like this, instead of a chapter is very, very rare.**

** I just want to let you guys know that I wasn't sitting on my arse thhinking of an idea to write randomly, I've recently lost 3 family members in the span of a year. So guess what, that led to depression, 'Whoopie! Right?' yeah no. I was so depressed with their deaths I developed Insomnia, and for those who do not know what that is, its when you can't sleep, literally your mind is so scared of past trauma or experiences that your body will not even let you close your eyes.**

**You just stay awake, starving rocking back in forth scared that someone else will die. So I'm sorry if my story isn't my top priority after Insomnia, depression, and school.**

**And I promise that I will update with longer chapters if I can, and I will try to keep your interest in my utmost thoughts when I write my forthcoming chapters...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cheers,  
>Jacobblu2000<strong>


	30. Chapter 29: Insania

**Let me start off by saying Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays for those who do not celebrate Christmas. As my gift to you guys, I give you a new chapter. But just because it's Christmas, don't expect a happy chapter, this reveals about a selected few characters. Oh and it'll be great, just prepare yourself to see the mentality of the characters slowly evaporate.**

* * *

><p>"Why do you even persist? You don't even know who you are..."<p>

"Well I know I'm a bird, that's a start. Right?" he retorted.

"Wow, great lead, you're a whole millimeter closer to finding out who you are. Let me get the cake." the other spat deadly towards the blue bird

"Well geez, you don't need to be so hostile, I'm just pulling out ideas..." the blue bird replied glumly.

The blue bird looked at the murky image, this 'bird' would often visit him in his cage. He was snide and rude, he didn't like him, but besides the humans he was the only company he had since, since when? He couldn't remember much, just the cage, only the cage, everything else was just blurred and blotched. Like someone had dropped black ink over his brain. He hated and loved the cage, it was safe and snug, but it was twisted and it was even worse with the crimson lined wire bars...

"Hey! Are you even listening to me? God, you're better of dead. If I was in charged you'd be dead. Did you know that?" the 'other' exclaimed, prodding at the blue birds mind. Like he hadn't done that enough...

Why else were the bars bending and bleeding?

"Have you seen Sierra? She seems to have wondered off again..." the blue bird asked, his mood changing without a moments notice.

"Tsk... why should I know? It's your fault she's dead..." the mist took a pause, "You left her, and you know it. You let her get taken by the poachers, she was probably murdered. Just. Like. Your. Parents..."

The disheveled blue bird glared at him, his past, the section that was filed and separated, was a very, very touchy subject. No one was to talk about it, those that usually did were either factored out or forever forgotten within the mist of the unknown, or at least that had been what he would do when Sierra was around.

He turned back to his 'guest' and snapped at him, "Quiet, though you may be the bane of my thought, I will crush as I have before. I know your kind, met many of you on my ventures in America."

"Then by all means my dear host 'o mine, try... Try and vanquish my as you have before." the mist roared again.

And so the blue bird let out a roar and charged towards the mist...

* * *

><p>A huge building made of concrete stood about a mile from the mass of birds, atop a gnarly, twisted tree stood the leaders of the constructed tribes. Val, Eduardo, Felipe, Blu, and the not-so-official-leader Crexis.<p>

"So this is it?" Val asked Crexis, a tint of prolonged hate in her voice

"Um, yeah... Right here, here's Iona..." he chuckled nervously, still not used to the now hostile personality of Val.

She then turned to then young adolescent boy and beckoned to him,

"Crexis, please wander over yonder dear... I have to discuss our plans with Felipe and Eduardo." Val ordered, pushing Crexis towards the rest of the fighting force. But Crexis resisted.

"Wait, what?! Why can't I stay here? I'm old enough to help, I practically assembled this foundation of the tribes!"

"Just because you're purple, doesn't mean that you can act like a spoiled royal. I don't think that head of yours can hold much more of your ego."

"But I..." he piped

"Scram..." Val growled, staring him down as he slowly backed away and flew off. Crexis couldn't believe her, she was being so ungrateful, didn't she appreciate anything he did? His inner-teenage kicked in and he started to mutter.

"Just because your husband is gone, doesn't mean you can push me around."

"Ha! Typical teenager speeches! If only you knew what I've gone through, then you'd shut that heinous mouth of yours..." a voice behind him growled, seething and lusting for retribution.

And there stood Val, her eyebrows furrowed with unrelenting anger, her eyes sharp as daggers.

Crexis gulped, him and his god forsaken mouth. He really had to put a muzzle on that thing. Well he couldn't back out of this fight now, he had to continue. Right? And being the rebellious teenager he is. He snapped back, "Why don't you enlighten me Val? I barely know anything about you! You're just as mysterious as myself. All I know is that you have a bad temper and fiery personality."

Val was now beyond seething, her annoyance had turned to anger, and her anger to unbelievable rage. "How dare you?! You've no idea the hell that I've lived through! Do you know what its like to have parents that care nothing for you?! Parents that would much rather you be sold to a club brothel?" She roared, soaring down to the purple macaw and towering over him.

"If you think you have it bad you pampered rat, then look into the eyes of the broken. I would have much rather have had no parents then a set that would rather see me used as a sex toy."

Crexis felt an immense crashing feeling in his heart, it rammed against him, the absolute crushing feeling of guilt. It feel upon him like an iron anvil, smashing his heart into a million pieces. _What was he doing? Was he actually trying to destroy all of his family relationships?_

"Aunt Val, I... I'm... I had no idea can you ple-"

"Just stay out of my way. I'll do this myself." she sneered, as she flew off to vent off some heat.

* * *

><p>Off in the distant Carla had just seen the entire thing, not only was what Val had said disturbing, it was vicious and cruel. "I guess that's what love does to you..." she muttered, understanding that nothing Val had just said was personal. Carla could see that Val's separation of Jake was tearing her apart, literally, well mentally at least.<p>

Her heart ached to comfort Crexis, but she couldn't blow her cover, not now. As heard as this was to watch Crexis sulk in his own sorrow, she couldn't reveal herself just yet. Besides, if she was found out then she would probably be grounded for life. Her mother had probably already figured out that she disobeyed them and followed the U.T. (United Tribes) to Iona to rescue Jake.

Her mother wouldn't be as mad as her father though... Blu would be seething, he'd probably have a heart attack after learning she was here, back in Rio de Janerio. So she needed to be discreet at birdly possible. Even if that meant watching those around her be hurt, as she had just witnessed.

* * *

><p>Unknown to the U.T., Val had gone ahead and flown to the Iona complex. No Blu, No Eduardo, No Felipe, and definitely no Crexis. She had gone ahead of everyone, she hadn't even waited for the humans who were key to the success of this plan. She had to find him, she had to...<p>

She stopped at the white-lined window that seemed to be the only open window at the moment, so she crept in and looked at her surroundings. The room was lit by a few long-tube light bulbs. There were strange, slim boxes on desks and little ovals attached by a wire going into the weird box. Humans were so weird. She could hear talking outside the room, humans...

In a panic Val flew up towards the rafters, which were crowded with wires and tubing. The perfect place to hide. The two humans entered the room and sat down at one of the boxes, looking intently at the lit up screen, and making small chit-chat.

"Can you believe that bird they found in the Amazon?"

"Wow, real specific."

"I mean 'the' bird!"

"Oh! You mean subject T-29!"

"Yeah, yeah. That bird."

"Yeah its going f-ing psycho!"

"Yeah I heard the rumors, but I haven't seen anything convincing yet."

"Oh just you wait, we should go see it now. You'll see what I mean."

Val silently shed a tear, if what they said was true, it could mean the death of her husband...

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was that? You can either PM me or leave a review to what you thought of this chapter. <strong>

**And a note to my supporter, the reason I made Crexis act much more mature than he actually is, is due to the fact that teenagers tend to gain up a lot of self pride in them self when they accomplish a great task. Crexis' being uniting the tribes together. And that is why I have chosen Crexis to act this way. I like to add real world behaviors into stories, i.e.-teenagers challenging their peers**


	31. Chapter 30: From a lover to a friend

**So believe it or not, there was an actual purpose for me so rudely leaving you guys to guess what was going to happen to this story. So I was on a recent trip for family related business, and my bag had been so beautifully thrown to a position where my computer had become totaled, meaning it was completely unusable. And to my 'joy' I had to work my arse off to get it fixed, and so here I am resurrected on the the 24th of May, in the year 2015.**

**I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry for leaving you guys for such a long time, but I will try my best to keep you guys happy and update this story as best I can in hopes of finishing it in a chapter or two, so please bear with me as we go into a downward spiral into a sad twisted side of this story.**

* * *

><p>"Can you hear them?" He asked, spinning his head around in a paranoid manner. "I can... But they don't know that. I like to hear them. I still hear them too, their screaming, I mean." he went on. He twitched, anger was visibly boiling in his veins, the memories that he so continuously remembered were begin to take a deeper physical and mental affect on him. Along with his anger twitches he would let out a mournful squawk or screech as he remembered them.<p>

His eye began to sting fiercely, forcing him to rub it with a ragged wing. He didn't even take care of himself anymore, he was depressed and insane. He would only lay in a a heap at bottom of his cage just heaving and hissing as he received concurrent flashbacks and painful surges stinging into his eye. He didn't even remember how he got that scar, but it was thankfully beginning to heal, or at least he thought it was.

"Tick Tock..."

_"Tick Tock..."_

_"Run, run, run... It's just before one. Only one." _he hummed in a sing songy tune he told the bird outside of his cage as he circled his cage once again dragging his wings along the small bars all along the cage, this had become a habit, hence his feathers gaining a gray look and the bars beginning to bend as he continued as he trudged against the haunting bars. He became extremely intertwined with his actions, completely losing track of time and all that it stood for. All of it, seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks. It all became meaningless, a subject repeated time and time again, becomes meaningless.

Jake began to grumble and mumble inaudible phrases and sentences as he continued to circle around his cage, his mumbling swallowed him into blissful insanity, an insanity that blocked the entire outside world from his brain. First noises, then feelings, and finally images. However, loud noises could snap him out of it, like the shearing metal being pried apart across the room. Everything came to a halt and he snarled at the new, inconvenient noise that was emitting itself from the vents. It constantly died and then was conjured back like Dremora **_(Yes, I really just referenced the Elder Scrolls)_**, it was struggling, it was confusing to him, he hated being confused, it reminded him of the poachers back in Central America.

_SNAP!_

He gasped, it was a much more violent sound than the prying screeching, as if someone or some thing had been insulted by the man-made ventilation. But non the less, it grabbed his attention, and it deeply intrigued him. He was like a fly to a light, Jake was hopelessly attracted to it and began to thrash about at his cage, pushing it closer and closer to the edge of the counter until it was shaking on the edge. Rearing at the sudden motion, Jake then barged at the weakened cage wall that stood below him now in fragmented pieces. He smirked at his accomplishment, he still had it in 'em.

"Well, where to now?" Jake asked himself, sweeping around the lab floor. He waited till the sound started up again, it wasn't the blissful snapping that he had heard before...

This time it was a horrible screeching noise and it was coming from the vent, he looked at his wings witch were long and unattended. He cursed himself silently as he realized his lack in feather maintenance, he had forgotten how crucial it was. He had two options as he saw it, no three, he could rip out the useless feathers along with their shafts, he could climb up to the vent, or he could sit on his tail feathers and just wait to see what ever it was in the vents.

"A." he whispered...

"B."

"or C." he sighed, while he took a moment to look at his wings.

"And lets see what's behind curtain 'A'!" Jake mused to himself as he plucked the useless shafts from his wings and tail feathers, allowing him to gain air as he continuously flapped his wings to simulate the long forgotten feeling of flying through his hollow bones.

* * *

><p>"Come on Val, where are you?" Crexis sighed as he paced upon the branch where he had last seen Val, his aunt. "...Should have been back by now, she's done this often but she's always come back real fast. Where are you Auntie?" he sighed, in a strange depressed breath that he was well acquainted with through past experiences. He became somewhat self absorbed with himself that he didn't even notice the bird behind him, which was now tip-taloning towards him. "Wow, you really get hooked up with yourself don't you Crexis?" the bird rhetorically asked the Purple Macaw, snapping him out of his trance and looking towards the sudden intrusion.<p>

He was flabbergasted, how on earth had she gotten here?! She was left behind in the Amazon, but here she was in the rain forests of Rio de Janerio. "C-Carla?" he stuttered, back stepping towards a non-existent branch behind him, causing him to trip. However, instead of falling towards the earth he was wrapped up in an iron grip, the girl before him now crushing the living fibers out of his body. "Ow..." he whimpered as she gripped him ever tighter, his emotions were mixed between joy and utter confusion. "What on earth are you-" he began before being forced to silence as she covered his mouth with and iron curtain like wing. He began to struggle in here wings, begging for answers, but there was no way in hell that Carla would tell him, this was a secret mission that she was on.

"I know you want answers Crexis, but you cannot, I repeat **cannot **tell anyone." Carla said, a fierce glare in her eye. "I wasn't going to sit around waiting for you guys back in the Amazon. You should have know better Crexis..."

Crexis was in disbelief, her mother must be horribly worried about her, he was in so much trouble! Carla was right, he should have known that she wouldn't have stayed in the heart of the Amazon while practically the entire tribe was in her home town's backyard. Slowly, her grip began to lessen on his body and pulled into a soft embrace, "I missed you dude..." she said softly, letting a few tears fall from her eyes.

"Crexis!?" came a loud, stern voice off in the distance. Both of them knew who it was, they quickly broke their embrace and looked at each other and they both gasped.

"Eduardo..." they both said in a panic, Crexis quickly shooed Carla away in hopes of hiding her from her grandfather.

"Uh, Yes Sir?" he replied in a quirky manor, he was never good at lying to people. Especially intimidating people like Eduardo, who seemed to know everything before the thought even crossed your mind.

"Ah, there's my leader to be!" He shouted, spotting Crexis and letting out a hearty laugh. "Ha ha, hey Eduardo, fancy seeing you here. Right?" Crexis mused, trying to act as casual as he could in front of the Spix leader. "You cut the charade, Crexis. I already know that she's here."

* * *

><p>"Done and done." Jake grunted as he ripped the last over-grown feather from his body, "now where were we..." he mumbled searching around the room. "Ah, yes. The vents, you have caused quite a stir in my feathers, vent. I hope you don't mind when I tear you from the wall, bolt by bolt." he laughed, as he got to work on the bolts with his talons and beak.<p>

He gave up, the bolts were impenetrable, but the thin, sliced metal wasn't. All he had to do was bend them enough until he could get through, which wasn't that much due to his significant weight loss over the past weeks, or was it months?

He pried them open, slipping through onto the other side and making his way down the dimly lit air ducts. He wished that he could just find the outside, he needed to be free and he needed an endless supply of food, a home even.

He was so caught up in his mind, again, that he didn't even see the bird in front of him. Nor did he see how terrified she seemed to be.

He collided with the female in front of them and they were both sent to the hard, metal ground. She screamed in utter terror, covering her head with her wings and curling up into a ball. Jake moved closer, completely letting his guard down, that was a mistake. In a flash of blue colors, Jake was sent to the ground and cold, gray talons wrapped around his throat. "Ha, thought you could get the drop on... me..." Val said, but her voice slowly digressed as she realized who was in her clutch.

"Jake? I..." she pulled him up into a shattering hug and nestling her head into the crook of his neck and crying, "I missed you, so, so much." she sobbed, barely being able to get her words out. Jake just looked down at her, and Val's world shattered once again into a million pieces.

"Should I know you or something? Because you aren't ringing any bells here..."


End file.
